


DN合集

by fatraddish (blqj)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 107,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blqj/pseuds/fatraddish
Summary: 至今写过的DN文合集（写了新的会放进新章）有肉的章节会标NSFW请仔细阅读每章notes里的预警，读到一半感觉不对请立即关闭页面并忘掉这篇东西
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 59





	1. 【5DN】Home

**Author's Note:**

> N给生活习惯很糟的D喂食的弱智小故事

1.

尼禄结束工作时，太阳已经下山了。

先前的工作对他来说是小菜一碟——一只Empusa Queen和她的小喽啰们。他先解决了蚁后，将她硕大的腹部劈成两半后才回头望向周围的小虫。几只Empusa聚在一起，咕嘟咕嘟地啜饮着地上的血泊，像是完全没有注意到领袖的消失。尼禄没有给它们饱餐一顿的机会，三两下将这些杂鱼送上西天。

委托人是个平易近人的中年妇女，在看见浑身是血的尼禄时连眼皮都没有跳一下。她给尼禄递了湿巾擦手，再将几张纸币郑重地交到他手上。尼禄挺感动的——说实话，对干这行的人来说，他人的尊重和奢侈品没什么分别。但在被邀请和她们一家共度晚餐时，他还是委婉地拒绝了。

“真可惜，”她说，“我只是想让令这条街重归安宁的恩人吃些好的。”

“谢谢，我……”尼禄挠了挠头，在听见“吃些好的”的时候忽地觉得对方的邀请无比具有吸引力。但作为一名以不过多深入委托人的生活为宗旨的恶魔猎人，他还是回答：“我家里已经有人做饭了。”

这当然是屁话，假到连他爹听了都会在吃泡面时把叉子拿反的程度，但对方还是放他走了。委托人的家离DMC也就三个街区，他便挑着无人的小巷慢慢往回走。他走着走着，想起刚才脱口而出的弥天大谎，不知为何越发生气。他的家——尽管已经住了半年，但他依然对把DMC称作“家”有种抵触感——除了能让人吃喝拉撒睡外没有任何符合一个普通的家的定义的东西。他闭上眼，脑海中清晰地浮现出大厅里满地披萨盒，连收垃圾的人都不愿意靠近半步的地狱景象。而制造这片狼籍的地狱之主坐在任何他想坐的地方，手里永远有一块该死的披萨。

没错，尼禄的“家”不可能有除了他以外的人做饭。他还记得，在搬进来的那个晚上，他准备给自己做个简单的夜宵，在厨房里等待他的却只有塞满罐装啤酒的冰箱和锈迹斑斑的厨具。但丁，这个一日三餐都只吃辣香肠披萨的人，到了世界末日也不会为他自己——哪怕只是他自己——做一顿饭。

想到这里，尼禄都搞不清楚他在为什么生气了。也许在情急之下撒的谎刚好钓出了他潜藏在内心深处的愿望。

“这愿望也不过分啊。”他将双手抱在脑后，抬头望天。太阳已经不见踪影，蓝黑色的天空在缺乏照明的巷子里几乎要和左右两侧的建筑物融为一体了。也就在这时，他突然想干点和往常不一样的事。

如果这是昨天或者明天（鬼知道呢），他会直接返回DMC，将这些来也快去也快的感慨同身上的血污一起冲走。而今天，他不是很想立即回家。话虽如此，他不是那种夜生活丰富的人，即便在这个治安不怎么样，充斥着各种选项和危机的街区里逛，他能想到的也只有在餐厅里吃个饭，心情好的话再喝上几杯，然后拖到半夜再回DMC之类的流程。但丁要是知道了他的想法，肯定会把整栋DMC笑塌……

尼禄立即停下了思考。他怎么又在想但丁？

在焦虑下，他抓了抓后脑勺，却摸到一大团硬邦邦的头发，不用看就知道是先前任务时溅上身的恶魔血惹的祸。他闻了一下手心，扑面而来的血腥味令他皱眉。他的手背倒仍有一丝湿巾的香味，但这显然不足以让他踏进附近的任何一家餐厅或酒吧。于是他改变了方向，走进一家便利店，在店铺后方的冰沙机前停了下来。

这家店只提供樱桃和蓝莓两种口味。机器嗡嗡地搅拌着里面的色素糖水，一侧红得不正常，另一侧蓝得不正常。尼禄想起Empusa们喝血的样子，便选了樱桃味。结账时，收银员的视线没有离开过他的手（毕竟只有手能给钱，他的脑袋显然不行），令他暗自松了口气。

这只有甜味而离正常樱桃的味道差了十万八千里的冰沙舒缓了他心中的烦躁，以至于他咬着吸管摔上DMC的大门时，但丁把腿翘在桌上，边吃不知道什么东西（听上去脆脆的）边看黄色杂志的画面也没有再次点燃他的怒火。但丁在尼禄的脚步声中无动于衷，只是继续盯着内页一片肉色的读物。那杂志离他的脸是那样的近，近得尼禄都要怀疑但丁是在吃书了。

“喂，但丁，”尼禄踢了踢办公桌，“你没钱买披萨只能啃杂志啦？”

但丁将杂志从脸上移开，尼禄这才发现他嘴里叼着一片薯片。尼禄往下瞄了一眼，在但丁的腿间看见了红色的薯片筒。那上面印着一个五米外都能看清的披萨图案，左上角还有一个框，写着“更香、更浓，更披萨”。他差点翻了个白眼——但丁只吃披萨以及披萨味的食物一事应该被当成公理收入教科书。

“小鬼，”但丁打量着尼禄手中的塑料杯，回敬道，“下次用爹地给的零花钱买冰沙前记得带上身份证，学龄前儿童买一送一。”

“一，我的钱是我自己赚的；二，学龄前儿童不可能自己赚钱，”尼禄毫不客气地将手塞进了薯片筒里，从中捏出两片裹满橙红色调味粉的薯片，“三，别把薯片筒放这种地方，恶心死了。”

“是吗？”但丁故意将圆筒夹得更紧了。

尼禄可没心情回应他的挑逗，用手掌将薯片筒狠狠往下拍去。尽管这样做不会给对方带来疼痛，但也足以传达拒绝之意。

但丁一点都不惊讶。他不慌不忙地说：“我反倒觉得现在是你闻上去比较恶心。”

尼禄一想到他忘了洗澡，脸顿时烧了起来。他将武器和剩下三分之一的冰沙放在桌上，威胁道：“你要是敢动我的冰沙，我就把你最常去的披萨店炸了。”

但丁摆了摆手，像是在让他赶紧滚去浴室：“像我这样的成年人早就过了饮用这种婴儿食品的年纪。”

尼禄深吸一口气，强忍比无数个中指的冲动，用要把DMC年久失修的楼梯踏碎的气势走上了浴室所在的二楼。

然而过了五分钟，在他停下淋浴，往头上抹洗发露的时候，他听见楼下传来响亮的吸吸管的声音。它不含一丝怕被抓包的怯意，和制造它的人一样没有任何羞耻，在隔音极差的建筑物里回荡着。日后回忆起这件事时，尼禄感慨这大概是他这辈子听过的最光明正大的偷喝饮料的声音。

而正满手泡泡地站在浴室里，体会着被亲叔叔背叛的酸楚的尼禄，则认真地思考起将一个无辜的餐饮店从地球上抹去的方法。

2.

尼禄一点也不后悔说要炸掉但丁的爱店这件事，毕竟对方毁约在先，应当尝点苦头。但当他第二天接到一个委托电话，且听筒里传来一个无比熟悉的地址时，他忽然觉得如果时间能倒流，他也许会换一个更……不切实际的威胁。

但丁坐在沙发上翻着杂志（这次是一本摩托车杂志，谢天谢地），跟着点唱机播的死亡金属抖腿。他设的音量是如此之大，以至于尼禄都开始担心那可怜的，正抖得像个筛子似的点唱机会不会被它自己放出来的声波震碎，连带着这栋小破楼一起。他倒不介意邻居会来投诉，因为方圆十里外大概没人敢。但这也意味着DMC要是真的塌了，周围不大可能有人愿意收留他们。

总之，但丁活在自己的世界里，把所有工作都扔给了尼禄。但在尼禄听见那个地址时，但丁的脑袋蹭的一声抬了起来，望向尼禄的眼神中同时充斥着震惊与怀疑。尼禄翻了个白眼──但丁当然可以在震耳欲聋的音乐声中捕捉到从贴着他的耳朵的听筒里传出来的内容。

“小鬼，那只是杯还剩两三口的冰沙而已啊！我是看它放外面都要化了所以才帮你解决掉的，你怎么——”

“事先说好，”尼禄把听筒盖在桌上，以既不会吓到委托人又能打断但丁的音量道，“不管你的猪脑子里有什么假说，它们都是错的。而且不要企图把昨天的事合理化。”

但丁抱住手臂，眉毛翘得老高，显然不相信尼禄说的任何一个字。尼禄没再理他，像往常一样从委托人口中收集了一些基本信息。到了谈报酬的时候，尼禄朝但丁比了个数钱的手势，而但丁摇了摇头，表情依旧凝重。

“这次算你免费吧。”尼禄对委托人说。

对面爽快地答应了，一点也不为这菩萨般的提议感到惊讶。尼禄困惑了几秒，又想到但丁平时大概赊了很多账，顿时觉得合理。

“怎么样？”尼禄将电话挂了，转向一直沉默不语的但丁，“要不吃个午饭再走？委托人也说不急。”

“不行，现在就走。”但丁斩钉截铁。

但丁用这种语气和尼禄讲话的次数屈指可数。根据前几次的回忆，尼禄下意识地收敛了表情，却在想起对方生气的缘由时非常想笑。这极不合时宜的笑在最后一刻才被他憋回嘴里，而他鼓起的腮帮子，喷着粗气的鼻孔和抿成一条直线的嘴唇完完全全地出卖了他，甚至比一个简单的爆笑更羞辱人。

要在平时，他可能已经被但丁用一千万个带着“青蛙”的句子调侃了。但这次但丁只是叹了口气，用那种对调皮的小孩无能为力的家长的语气说：“现在不是讨论你憋笑时脸像牛蛙的时候，小鬼。”

”哦？我可不理解这有什么不合时宜的。”尼禄笑着说（不知为何，但丁越严肃他就越想笑），“但是，牛蛙？一个三岁小孩都比你更会找比喻——”

但丁关上了门。

尼禄耸了耸肩，本想立即跟上，肚子却叫了起来。他从裤袋里掏出手机，发现饭点都快过了。

为了遵守他随口说出的计划，他走向厨房，从柜子里拿出了他半年前新买的厨具。DMC的厨房算得上是整栋楼最干净的地方之一（不包括冰箱），因为但丁和两名女猎人基本不会踏进这里。他打开冰箱，从数量只增不减的啤酒罐中艰难地翻出蔬菜和肉，打算给自己做一盘简单的意粉。

煮面的时候，他忍不住和妮可发了几条消息，把但丁接到委托后的反常举止绘声绘色地描述了一遍。妮可回了几个大笑的表情，顺便跟他分享了她和姬莉叶在佛杜那的近况。接下来的聊天内容都是一些轻松的对话，直到他手机的计时器响了起来。他收好手机，将准备好的食材倒进平底锅里，进行最后的烹饪步骤。

几分钟后，他独自一人坐在餐桌前，将热腾腾的意粉一大团一大团地塞入口中。毕竟接下来还有任务，去晚了的话可能连恶魔的尸体都没机会见到。但这只是个借口，因为他要是真的对这个任务那么感兴趣，就不会有闲情逸致留在这里做饭。他吃着吃着，想起尚未进食的但丁（对方是临近中午才起床的，也许就喝了杯水），忽地产生了一种怜悯般的感情。

一个声音在他的脑海里说：给他带一份午餐吧！

而另一个声音则咬牙切齿地反驳道：他不会吃我们做的食物，他脆弱的消化道只吸收得了他那该死的披萨。

第一个声音犹豫了：可是……

尼禄将最后几根面塞入口中，一拍桌子，给这老套的天使对决恶魔的内心戏划上了句号。尽管他得承认，他心中的“恶魔”（这只是个比喻，毕竟四分之一的他是货真价实的恶魔）的台词还是挺扎心的。他已经做好了决定，从冰箱里拿出了一个饭盒。它的塑料盖上被他用马克笔写着“晚餐”和“尼禄”两个单词，虽然DMC里没有一个整天乱吃他东西（当然，他也没少干过这事）的妮可。

他随手抓了个塑料袋，将饭盒和一把叉子塞了进去，同他的剑和枪一起带出了门。

当他到达但丁最爱的披萨店——准确来说应该是前披萨店，因为那栋一百平米左右的小平房已经变成了一座废墟——时，但丁正蹲在一块巨大的碎片前。它颜色鲜艳，印着半个尼禄在无数个披萨盒上见过无数次的标志，剩下一半被一个巨大的脚印取而代之。

但丁一动不动，像个考古学家一样观察着脚印的细节。尼禄几乎是跺着脚走到他身后，就差拿绯红女皇给他背上来一刀以强调存在感了。

但丁头也不回地开口：“小鬼，你能变一下魔人吗？只变腿就行了。”

“你还在怀疑我？”尼禄嗤笑一声，“我有五只脚趾，这玩意她妈的只有四只，一只顶得上我半只脚那么长。你真的该去看看眼睛了吧？”

“我在想你是不是昨晚梦游了，然后跑来这里用某种方法变成了巨大的魔人，把我的生命之源踩了个稀巴烂。”

尼禄不由得为但丁将一个披萨店称为“生命之源”而一阵恶寒，“梦游？我能甩得开你八爪鱼一样的四肢再说。我看你是哥斯拉看多了。”

说完，他将手中的塑料袋往但丁头上轻轻一压，“开饭了，老头。”

但丁一脸诧异地转过身，显然没想到尼禄会来这一出。尼禄晃了晃袋子，顺便用在运输过程中刺穿了塑料膜的叉子尖戳了戳对方的肩。

但丁接过塑料袋：“这是给我的？”

“是啊，我已经吃过了。”

但丁愣了一下，随后又挂上了那个令尼禄无比熟悉的欠扁笑容。当然，欠扁归欠扁，尼禄在看见但丁从失去披萨店的悲痛中恢复过来时，还是感到了些许安心。

他们在附近找了个阴凉的地方——其实也不过是在一面摇摇欲坠的墙旁边。这条街上的建筑物都在袭击中遭了殃，那个披萨店的受损程度和其他店铺相比只能算中等。但丁大咧咧地张腿坐下，打开饭盒，连里面的东西都没看几眼便狼吞虎咽起来。尼禄蹲在旁边，饶有兴趣地看着但丁吃披萨以外的东西。但丁肯定饿坏了，不然他的嘴不会像吸尘器一样一口就吸走小半盒面。但这种不文雅的吃法竟然让刚吃过午饭的尼禄也跟着嘴馋了起来，还令他心中升起一种温暖的满足感。他想起以前在佛杜那生活时，姬莉叶在看到他和妮可大快朵颐时脸上浮现的微笑，仿佛她才是饱餐一顿的那个人。他终于能理解她在这种时候的感受了。

以但丁进食的速度，尼禄怀疑他做的面直接从饭盒滑进了对方的食道，连舌头都没有经过。但他还是问：“味道怎么样？”

“很好吃，”但丁边用手背抹嘴边说。尼禄半信半疑，但在看到对方亮晶晶的眼睛后决定当它是真心话。

“小鬼，我还不知道你是个专业厨师。”但丁将叉子塞进饭盒，在准备盖上盖子时突然发现了上面的字迹。他扬起嘴角：“还在自己的东西上写名字？真可爱。”

尼禄脸红道：“是和妮可一起出任务时的习惯。她默认车上一切不标名字的东西都是她的。”

但丁大笑起来，像是真的认为这种幼稚的相处模式很有趣。他把破了一个洞的塑料袋扔进了他平时塞武器的空间，拍拍屁股站了起来。有那么一瞬间，尼禄的脑中浮现了但丁在切换武器时突然拿出一个塑料袋的画面。然而那可是但丁啊，一个装着廉价饭盒的塑料袋在他手上估计也能把恶魔打出脑浆。

他们去看了街上其他店铺的状况。尼禄在过来时只是简单扫了一眼，而实际情况远比他估计的要糟。整条街上没有一栋完好无损的房屋，就连唯一立在原地的服装店的玻璃也碎了一地，墙上刻着几道深深的爪痕。店内的人体模特倒了一地，上面的服装却没有被蓄意动过的痕迹，示意这破坏是和人类有着不同价值观的恶魔所为。而街上的餐饮店就没那么好运了，最惨的那家拉面店只剩下一摊半米高的碎片。尼禄在其中寻找线索时看见了一条长长的血痕和几个早已干涸的血手印，但留下这些求救信息的人连渣滓都没有了。尽管委托人只有一人，他们听到的也只有一个店铺的地址，但在亲眼看见这惨烈景象时，尼禄只能认为披萨店老板是代表整条街的人拨出那通电话的。

附近的活人早已被疏散，而从那家拉面店的状况看，他们在这里找到死人的几率也是微乎其微。周围的废墟散发着浓烈的恶魔气味，然而它们太多太杂，就连但丁也无法分析罪魁祸首是哪一种。就目前情况看，最靠谱的办法反而是等它们送上门来，见一只杀一只。

他们返回了服装店，因为只有那里还有座椅了。尼禄干坐了几分钟，最后还是看不过那些人体模特东倒西歪的样子，把它们一具具扶了起来。

“披萨店招牌上的脚印是Chaos的，不会错。”但丁望着试衣镜（他是在欣赏自己的胡子吗？尼禄想）说，“而能把拉面店毁成那样的也只有Behemoth了。我觉得对面肯定是派了一个代表团，每种恶魔都来一只。”

“那等一下就有得爽了。”尼禄在他身旁坐下，不以为意。

他们的对话就此终结，随后是一阵说不上尴尬却又令尼禄不适的沉默。既然但丁没有再讲和任务有关的事，那就证明他们将要面对的恶魔小队没什么大不了的，可能比较麻烦就是了。

尼禄不停地瞟着但丁的侧脸（他已经不照镜子了，正看着地面发呆），到了后面甚至变成了凝视，膝盖不耐烦地蹭着但丁的大腿。他想让对方陪他做点什么，接吻也好来一发也好（他居然有一天会想在外面做这种事，看来他真是无聊得要死了），只要能消磨时间都行。

“怎么了，还在缅怀你的披萨店吗？”

“大概有百分之二十的我在这么做吧。”但丁说。他没有消沉到无视尼禄发出的信号的程度，因为尼禄立即感觉他的腰被一只手环住了。但丁的手臂还把尼禄拉得更近，令两人的身体紧贴在一起。

尽管隔着衣服，尼禄还是感觉他撞在了一块烙铁上。他热得够呛，却也没有抱怨，毕竟这简单的身体接触令他好受多了。他把头靠在但丁肩上，渐渐地开始浑身冒汗。这是但丁保持警惕的表现：他看似脆弱的外套和皮肤下流淌着滚烫的熔岩。

“那剩下的你在干什么？老年痴呆了？”

“我在想今晚要吃什么。”但丁说，一幅真的很苦恼的样子。

尼禄很快意识到对方为这种小事纠结半天的原因：由于他们的经济状况（但丁欠蕾蒂的钱实在是太多了），但丁在吃的方面没有太多选项。在和但丁同居了半年后，尼禄惊讶地发现他对食物的要求没有他表现出来的那样随便。对，他确实一日三餐都在吃披萨——但这也意味着他完全不碰同价位甚至更便宜的任何快餐或者速食食品。简单些说，但丁只吃披萨、草莓圣代，和他们吃不起的东西。

尼禄捏了捏但丁的后颈肉：“你他妈如果敢把我们这个月的收入拿去吃牛排，我就和蕾蒂一起把你做成人排。”

“那真是亏死了，我的肉估计连我哥都不会愿意吃，可怜了那些调味料和水电费。”

尼禄翻了个白眼：但丁从来只有在DMC变成一座只剩空气还在流通的遗迹后才会在意水电费。他轻咳一声：“好了，不开玩笑了，我做给你吃。”

说完，他的耳朵和脸颊都像被点燃了一样。但丁不可能让这个机会溜走，于是他有些胆怯地抬起头，准备迎接对方能直接挂上天空当月亮的笑。但他看见的却是但丁一脸惊诧的表情：眼睛瞪得大大的，被洁白的胡渣围绕的嘴唇张成一个小小的椭圆形。

但丁的反应令尼禄非常不爽。他甚至从其中读出了一种受宠若惊——仿佛但丁从未将尼禄下厨当作一种可能性。随着烦躁一同袭来的还有不被认可的悲伤：他们已经在一起生活了半年，关系也比普通的叔侄亲密得多，怎么他做个饭这么平常的事都能搞得像太阳从西边出来一样？他又不会在菜里下毒！

就在他打算让但丁自生自灭时，对方将他搂得更紧了，轻声道：“抱歉，我真没想到，我以为刚才那个是……一次性的。”

尼禄觉得自己真是个很好说话的人，因为他的气立即消了。确实，尽管这半年里他经常下厨，但他从未邀请但丁尝过，以为对方吃披萨就够了。而但丁作为一个在自己的事务所里独居了数十年的男人，也不大可能有吃到别人做给他的饭菜的机会。至少蕾蒂和翠西都不像是愿意为但丁做饭的人。

他在但丁的脸颊上印下一吻，握住了那只按在自己腰上的手：“晚上想吃什么？”

3.

但丁猜得没错：他们今天的对手确实是一支组成比超市卖的彩虹麦片还要杂的恶魔小队。恶魔们直到傍晚才现身，打头阵的Chaos几乎是迫不及待地从传送门里滚了出来，像是在好奇这条已经被它们摧毁殆尽的街上为什么还有活物的气味。但丁对它恨之入骨，用他带来的所有的武器折磨了它整整十分钟，最后还真的掏出了那个塑料袋把它的脑子拍成了果酱。尼禄既恼怒（毕竟那是他的饭盒）又敬佩地看着，同时将一切胆敢打扰他欣赏但丁战斗的恶魔斩成了稀巴烂。

一个小时后，他们已经完成任务，在街上作最后的巡查。在确定没有漏网之鱼后，尼禄将绯红女皇挂回背上，在路口等待不知在磨蹭什么的但丁。

过了一会，但丁走了过来：“小鬼，现在的你看上去就像一盏路灯。”

尼禄没有理会但丁对正冒着三簇火焰的绯红女皇的调侃，借着火光去看但丁手里的东西：一张皱巴巴的传单。他很快认出了顶端的商标，意识到这是对方刚才从披萨店的废墟里搜刮出来的。

“留个纪念嘛，毕竟下次吃不知道是什么时候了。”但丁给了他一个比世界上所有的路灯都要灿烂的笑。

4.

尼禄是第一次和但丁一起逛超市，而但丁……大概好些年没进过超市了。他全程跟在尼禄身后，东张西望的样子让尼禄产生了一种把他塞进购物车的儿童座椅上的冲动。

“你到底在找什么？”在他们路过四分之三的货架后，但丁终于问道。

“在找减价的东西。”尼禄边回答边将他用余光瞟到的一款减价肉丸放进购物车里。先前在服装店时，但丁想了半天都说不出他想吃什么（虽然尼禄觉得“披萨”二字已经在他的舌尖上了），最后让尼禄做有芝士和肉和番茄的东西。尼禄想到厨房里有意面和番茄酱，便打算给但丁煮个芝士肉酱意粉。这和他平时做给自己吃的东西相比要稍微奢侈了些，但今晚是特殊情况，他不介意破费——再怎么说也比但丁拿他们的全部积蓄偷偷跑去高级餐厅要好。

买好食材后，他们还顺路去了尼禄之前买冰沙的便利店。这次他们一人买了一杯：但丁果不其然选了樱桃味，尼禄则选了蓝莓味，尽管他不认为它尝起来会有什么区别。收银员依旧是那个只看手和钱的人，仿佛抬一下头会死似的。尼禄不怪他，毕竟将视野局限在分辨不出顾客身份的区域总比看见一个背着喷火大剑的青年和一个胡子拉碴且拎着一袋食物的中年人一起来买超甜色素冰沙的景象要好。

但丁吸了一口就皱起眉头：“这玩意究竟是放了多少糖才会甜成这样？”

“问你的草莓圣代去吧，它们半斤八两。”尼禄毫无障碍地喝着他的蓝莓冰沙，“你那天为什么要偷喝我的呢？”

“我只是好奇能让你喝得那么起劲的东西是什么味道。”但丁朝尼禄吐出被染成深红色的舌尖，“结果它尝起来比它的颜色还可怕。”

“是吗？我感觉你那天吸得还挺爽快的。”尼禄幸灾乐祸地看着但丁喝一口皱一次眉的反应。最后，但丁还是受不了这种糖分折磨，把他的那杯给了尼禄。

尼禄更得瑟了：“两杯一起喝的话，我的舌头大概会变成紫色。”

“小鬼，今晚禁止用嘴。”但丁用看外星人一样的眼神看他。

尼禄同时将两根吸管塞进了嘴里。

5.

他们真正意义上第一次共进的晚餐比尼禄想象中要安静得多。但丁在吃披萨时总是三心二意，不是在喋喋不休就是在大声翻着杂志。但他在吃尼禄做的肉酱意粉时一直沉默着，令本想讲些小话的尼禄无从开口。

尼禄在吃完自己那份后一直在观察但丁，内心十分忐忑。他开始担心中午但丁对他厨艺的褒扬只是客套话：那是紧急情况，对方当时没有别的选择，他带过去的食物甚至不是热的……他突然很想找个借口远离餐桌，比如去上个厕所之类的，但“厕所”显然是个不合时宜的词。

但丁吃完了（这才过了多久？尼禄记得但丁往盘子里装了小山一样高的面条），将叉子放了下来。这下尼禄无处可逃了。但丁似乎将他的紧张全部看在眼里，苦笑道：“都说了，我没想到你是个专业厨师。这肯定比大多数外卖都好吃。”

“你明明就没吃过披萨以外的外卖。”

但丁挠了挠头：“我只是想用简单易懂的说法表扬你。”

尼禄耸肩，走去厨房洗碗。这次晚餐没有他想象中的家庭聚餐那样温馨（也许是因为他和但丁的关系复杂得不能用简单的一句家人来形容），但也不坏。就在他悄悄享受着他不好意思表现出来的成就感，同时盘算着明天的菜谱时，他突然察觉到但丁正站在他后面。

但丁靠在冰箱门上，默默地看着他的背影。尼禄被吓了一跳，高声道：“老头子，你想帮忙的话要等明天了，我已经洗完了。”

没有回应。尼禄不耐烦地回头，发现但丁正凝视着他，眼神深邃得令他寒毛直竖。他从中读出了对方审视猎物般的冷漠，也感受到了欣赏宝物般的温柔。但其中更多的情感是介于两者之间的某种东西——但丁看着尼禄，仿佛他是一个未解之谜。

尼禄对这种眼神并不陌生。有时在睡前，但丁会靠在枕头上这样看他。他从未问过但丁的想法，一是他不敢，二是他不认为对方会轻易开口。他以前以为这是上年纪的人特有的，深夜时分的忧郁一类的东西，但现在看来，但丁的心里话百分之百和他有关。

“明天我自己去解决吃的，就不用你动手了，”但丁说，“我会多接一些工作，所以你也不用担心我会吃破产。”

“为什么？”尼禄完全无法理解，“我不觉得麻烦。”

但丁摇头：“这是我自己的事……”

“什么你自己的事？这要和我没关系我就把我手吃了！”尼禄冲上去扯住了但丁的领子，力道大得几乎要把指间的布料撕碎。

“小鬼，冷静下来，这件衣服很贵。”

但丁急忙抓住他的手，语气冷静得像在驯服一只宠物，仿佛尼禄是一只不值得被认真、平等地对待的宠物——

但在极近的距离下，有那么一瞬间，尼禄发现但丁的眼神像在求救，仿佛尼禄掐住的不是一块天知道多少钱的布，而是但丁的脖子。同任何人类无异，但丁也有脆弱的一面，只是他将它们藏得太好，埋得太深。即使有人扒开他坚硬外壳上的裂缝，也只会被赤热的岩浆烫伤。

尼禄像被人从头顶浇了一盆冰水，整个人沉默下来。他终于找到了但丁的秘密。

他松开衣领，将那只手放在了但丁的脖子上。他用手指感受着对方比正常时更高的脉搏频率——这也是秘密的一部分——同时在心里模拟着接下来要讲的话，以及但丁可能会有的反应。但他作为一个大多数时候说话都不经脑子的人，这还是超出了他的能力范围。他大概一辈子都没法像电视剧里的刑警那样一口气说出一大堆逻辑严谨的推论。

“你在害怕什么？”尼禄问道，一刻都没有断开对视。

但丁张口，像是要反驳（这也情有可原，因为谁会胆敢把“害怕”和但丁联系起来？)，却被尼禄及时捂住了嘴。在确认对方不会挣扎后，尼禄继续问：“你怕我会离开吗？”

但丁呼吸一窒——回答正确。

尼禄在心里冷笑一声：在佛杜那分别时不正面回答他的问题，只在数年后寄了个霓虹招牌过来的人是谁？在Qliphoth树顶上直接扔下他，去地狱游荡了好几个月的人又是谁？但这些怨愤的念头很快便消失得无影无踪，因为他对但丁的憧憬、敬意和爱意从来都远远超过其余那些乱七八糟的感情。如果但丁连一个坚定的承诺都不能给，至少他能。

“我不会。”

“你迟早会。”但丁疲惫地说。他的声音被尼禄的掌心堵回了口中，像一个不被允许脱身的诅咒，或是一句幽灵般久久徘徊在体内的心里话。尼禄听出了他没说出口的后半句：就像其他人一样。

“不要说连你自己都不愿意相信的假设。”

尼禄将捂在但丁的嘴上的手移开，转去拍他的脸颊，好似在拍醒一个沉睡许久的人。但丁也伸出手，一下下抚着尼禄后脑勺的头发。尼禄暗自庆幸他今天工作时尤其谨慎，没有沾上恶魔血。

这些亲密的小动作很快便发展成了一个吻。但丁一遍遍用嘴唇碰着尼禄的嘴唇和嘴角，似乎只是这样便足够了。尼禄明白这是但丁寻求安全感的方式，但他还是被对方反常的，比朋友间的亲颊礼还要纯洁的举动逗笑了。他不介意：剩下的事可以回卧室了再安排。

他任由但丁在他脸上蹭了半天，在感受到对方的心跳频率恢复正常后才重新提起了先前的话题：“总之，不管你答不答应，想不想吃，我从今以后都会做两人份的饭。你如果不吃的话我就扒开你的嘴喂给你。”

但丁像搂着一只巨型泰迪熊般紧紧地抱着尼禄，脑袋埋在他的肩上。尼禄把手伸进他乱糟糟的白发里，用给大型犬顺毛般的手法（虽然他从来没养过宠物）将缠在一起的部分捋顺。但丁真的像大型犬般发出了呼噜声——尼禄甚至开始担心他要站着睡着了。过了很久，久到尼禄几乎都要忘记他上一句话的内容时，他听见但丁用轻飘飘、懒洋洋的语气在他耳边说：

“不要加橄榄。”

6.

尼禄一般不喝酒，但在肉体和精神的双重疲惫下，他还是接过了但丁递过来的冰啤酒。但丁则喝着酒柜里拿出来的威士忌，翻着白天没看完的摩托车杂志。这是平时的那个但丁：挂着自信到欠扁程度的笑，会和尼禄拌嘴，只会看没营养的杂志、吃没营养的披萨。然而尼禄知道他们之间确实有什么东西变了，因为在他挪了挪沙发上的屁股，靠在但丁旁边时，他第一次感觉到对方的身体完全放松了下来。

但丁没有说话——他们都不再提先前的事。但他的小动作还是暴露了他的难为情（如果他的字典里还有这个词的话），因为尼禄看见他靠在扶手上的手开始不安分地往四周乱摸，像是想寻找什么。他真的找到了一棵救命稻草：夹在沙发缝里的薯片筒。尼禄在中午临行前无意间见过它。他不清楚那个圆筒是怎么从办公桌跑到这种奇葩地方的，但他知道那里面是空的。

果然，但丁往里面摸了半天，在抓到一筒空气后只好将它拔了出来。他大概是没地方放，又或者是保持着某种坏习惯，将薯片筒夹在了腿间。

尼禄用刀子般的眼光瞪视着他，甚至想和他拉开距离。但丁被瞪得浑身不自在，连忙挑了个最糟糕的话题开口道：

“对了，小鬼，你知道最近网上有个很流行的玩法吗？在薯片筒底部切个洞然后坐下套在老二上，假装吃薯片等女朋友伸手进来抓啥的。其实我不是想吃披萨味薯片，只是想对你试试——”

“去你的。”

尼禄抢过薯片筒，把它投进了垃圾桶里。三分球。


	2. 【5DN】Tomboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 渣5半年后，N用妮可姐改造的机械手（如标题）做任务的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设捏造1000%，没有很明显的cp向内容  
> 全篇差不多都是奇怪的打斗

尼禄的右手臂奇迹般地长回来后，妮可把她设计的机械臂全部改装了一遍。第一批完成的是变形后手部结构变化不大的几种。她把它们变成了机械手套一样的辅助用具，让尼禄外出杀恶魔时测试功能。然而天才如妮可似乎也没法轻易将原版能够储存的庞大能量塞进更轻便的新版中，导致尼禄在经历过蓄力时爆炸、普通使用时爆炸、连碰都没碰就爆炸等突发情况后，对妮可塞给他的机械臂产生了心理阴影。

“说真的，我宁愿花钱买你那些质量过关的，也不要这些免费的残次品。”尼禄朝正在工作台后面翻箱倒柜的妮可说。他们的车在五分钟前就到达了委托人指定的地点（红墓市一家在Qliphoth事件中被毁得面目全非的购物广场），而且他已经透过挡风玻璃和外面的几只Riot对上了眼睛。

“你看看你，说话能再伤人一点吗？”妮可大概是找到了，因为尼禄感觉到她正朝前排座椅走来。随后，一个冰冷的硬物从后方伸了过来（妮可，那个混蛋，居然敢用机械臂拍他的脸颊），被他恶狠狠地接过。

“这些都是为了你做的，所以闭嘴给我用。”妮可大摇大摆地坐回驾驶座，将腿高高翘在中控台上。

他们都看见窗外的Riot们已经伏低了身体，正从不同方向朝车子爬来。

尼禄白了她一眼，不情不愿地戴上机械臂。他用这辈子最快的速度跳下了车，生怕晚一秒妮可就会用她的鞋跟勾住方向盘，给他昨天才擦过的挡风玻璃抹上一大堆恶魔肉酱。

妮可今天给了他一只Tomboy。她不知用什么方法把原版的内置引擎缩小并塞进了外壳中，令尼禄十分担心它的安全性和实用性。

即使在独臂时，尼禄也很少用Tomboy，因为它太难控制了，而且在面对数量庞大的恶魔时效率不如Gerbera之类的机械臂高。但有闲心享受战斗时，那种不全神贯注就连剑都挥不中的刺激感还是很诱人的。

这次是哪种情况？

恶魔们没想到它们的目标竟然自己送上门，纷纷朝尼禄飞扑而来。尼禄左手拔剑，避开了在空中打滚的第一只，踩着还趴伏在地上的第二只的脑袋高高跳起，淡蓝色的翅膀在背后张开。他居高临下，视线冷静地扫过地面上的五只Riot，将右手也握在了剑柄上。

绯红女皇像被塞进了一支烟花一样烧了起来。剑身冒着烟，高温扭曲了周围的景物。在四散的火星中，平时如第三条手臂般亲切的爱剑顿时变成了一头炽热的脱缰野马。他扑腾了几下翅膀才勉强将身体稳定在空中，已经无暇观察底下的恶魔的具体位置——他必须得将大部分的注意力集中在剑上。趁目标们还聚集在一块，他打算来一个干脆利落的突袭，但绯红女皇却带着他在空中转了几圈，才听话地劈到地上。这威力不俗的一劈造成的冲击力立即将体态轻盈的Riot们挑了起来，而尼禄也在剑碰撞到地面时被弹回了空中。他立即将剑朝最近的两只恶魔挥去。在击中的一瞬间，他感到眼前的一切又倒转过来，绯红女皇嘶吼着留下的几圈火焰轨迹已经将不幸被卷入其中的恶魔们烧成了灰烬。

尼禄的脚一踏回地面，剩下的三只Riot又不死心地朝他爬来。他不假思索地朝它们冲去，剑身旋转着扫中了中间的那只，将它挑起。左右两只恶魔正好在此时跳起来发动攻击，它们的利爪却不巧撞上了飞到空中的同伴，把它撕成了碎片。趁此机会，尼禄已经掏出了湛蓝玫瑰，能量供给臂伸出了早已变形的机械臂，稳稳地接在枪管上。当那两只倒霉的Riot落回地上时，它们只发现肚子上多了个准星形状的橙黄色光点。光点闪烁着，闪烁着——然后两发子弹一前一后地贯穿了它们。

尼禄将武器收回，关掉了Tomboy。在战斗时一直振动着排气的右臂立即安静了下来，开始缓慢地散热。这时，他发现被裹在机械外壳里的手产生了麻痹感。他试着握了握拳，果然感觉使不上力。他明白这是什么原因：妮可的某些机械臂试验品（当然，是失败的那种）没法良好地分散使用和变形时带来的冲击力，只能让他的身体代为承担。

妮可一眼就看出了问题，从车窗探头喊他回来。尼禄环顾四周：他只是处理了在门口晃悠的几只恶魔。按理来说，他应该立即往里走，把建筑物好好搜查一遍。但是拖着一只无力的手不仅降低任务效率，还可能会带来危险，于是他只好不情不愿地上了车。

妮可让他把右臂搭在工作台上，但对她来说比起修复机械臂，记录数据的优先级似乎更高。正当尼禄要抱怨时，车外突然传来一声巨响。他们立即赶到窗边，发现建筑物正冒着浓浓的白烟。

尼禄抓起机械臂就要下车，来不及在意他粗暴的举动扯断了多少根电线。妮可急忙叫住他，手在柜子里翻找起来，但那只不知藏在哪里的备用机械臂显然背叛了她。尼禄给了她几秒的时间，又转过身去。

“喂，你不能就这么走了，至少让我换一个——”

“来不及了！”尼禄把Tomboy装回右手上，本来舒缓了一些的麻痹感卷土重来，“我不会用右手的。”

“我信你就有鬼了！”妮可喊道，但眼神明显在说“快去”。尼禄扬起嘴角——他们确实能算是一对合拍的搭档。

他本想背朝着她，并拢两指来一个帅气的告别，但这个动作令他想起了一个一去不返的人。即使过了半年，他依旧没法原谅那家伙——准确来说应该是“那两个家伙”——于是他转过身，朝妮可尴尬地挥了挥手，才跳下车。在车门关上的一刹那，他似乎听见对方低低地笑了。他决定暂时把它当成幻听，毕竟他现在心情很好。

尼禄用左手转着剑柄，腿和翅膀并用着冲进了建筑物。这栋楼只有三层，不算搜查起来最烦人的那种。半年前，魔界树显然把它当成了一个汲取养分的好地方。这里的墙上和天花板上都有大小不一的洞，树根和被吸干的人们化成的灰在地上叠了厚厚的一层。尼禄不禁想象了一下六个月前的景象：一个把一整座购物广场当成花盆的巨大吸血盆栽。假如它再长大一些，恐怕这栋楼就会被完全吞噬，而再美的建筑被吞进了树的肚子里都会变成难看的千层饼干。

他朝建筑物的深部走去——白烟大概是从那里冒出来的。但说也奇怪，那场爆炸仿佛一颗被飞速投入湖中的子弹，只在水面上掀起了一阵波澜，就没有下文了。周围静得可怕，别说是藏在暗处的恶魔窸窸窣窣的声音，就连风吹进周围的空洞的声音都没有。

这不是那种令人安心的寂静。尼禄放满了脚步，同时感觉室温比他刚进来时高了不少，好像他正朝着某种热源走去。他本以为是先前的爆炸点燃了什么东西，直到他感受到了同热浪一起扑面而来的气息。他太熟悉它了——尽管他被呛得龇牙咧嘴，好像直接将一支冒着烟的枪管塞进了鼻孔。而他的舌头也立即尝到了这团灼热的烟：它苦涩、辛辣，却又带着一丝草莓般的甜。

尼禄戴上兜帽，用右手遮在眼前，免得眼睛被刺激到。即使不是因感情而哭，他也无法忍受在这气息的主人面前落下一滴眼泪。他的右手小幅度地振动起来，不知是机械外壳在高温下产生的故障，还是被包裹在人皮下的恶魔蓝爪在蠢蠢欲动。

尼禄没有在走廊尽头看见他以为会在那里等待的那个人。这是自然，因为对方从来就没有等过他。天花板上有一个巨大的洞，还在簌簌地往下掉着碎片，显然是爆炸和白烟的谜底。他透过这个洞看见了天空：蓝天白云、阳光灿烂，和他进来时一模一样。而那团呛鼻的热气依旧在周围弥漫着，像一场海市蜃楼。

尼禄原路返回，出奇地没有感到失望或是愤怒。他强迫自己去思考这场任务。商场里一定有一只强大的恶魔，或是一个巨大的恶魔窝点——他实在想不出别的解释了。在确认一楼没有恶魔后，他踩着已停止运作的扶手电梯上了二楼。然而楼上也热得要命，高温和刺鼻的气味严重地干扰了他，令他完全没法判断目标的位置。他艰难地搜完走廊左侧，感觉像花了好几年。就在他以为这次又是一无所获时，他在来时经过的电梯口看见了两个巨大的，仍在冒烟的恶魔脚印。它们被深深地烙印在地板里，仿佛产生它们的那双脚能轻易把接触到的一切融化成豆腐。

连接二楼和三楼的两座电梯都被破坏得摇摇欲坠，阶梯和扶手上都有明显的踩踏和抓挠痕，显然是恶魔所为。尼禄不禁在心里咒骂起他不中用的感官。这里在不久前肯定发生过一场战斗，而他丝毫没有察觉到。

三楼只有一个电影院。尼禄几乎是飞着上了楼，直奔最大的放映厅。先到的客人们已经贴心地破开了大门，丝毫不打算掩饰正在其中进行的激战。尼禄的右手越来越热，越来越热，像一座即将爆发的火山。他拔出剑，在深知现在的他无法控制的前提下依然启动了机械臂。他不打算向妮可道歉；如果她计较的话，他可以以她在车上偷偷笑他为把柄抵消掉。

尼禄的右手几乎失去了知觉。他看见的是一个橙黄色的机械外壳，感受到的是一团无形的火。他冲进了放映厅，剑旋转着破坏了过道附近的座椅，直到插上房间尽头的荧幕上才停下。

在荧幕的另一角，一只巨大的三头犬占据了小半个大厅。它的三个头上都冒着火，正愤怒地朝着另一条走道的方向吼着，产生的热浪几乎将尼禄掀翻在地。尼禄及时变成魔人，趁三头犬望着别处时从斜上方展开了攻击。有一瞬间，其中一只头瞥了尼禄一眼。但绯红女皇的橙黄色火苗和三头犬的地狱火焰相比微不足道，于是它轻敌了，将脑袋扭了回去。

尼禄的右手还是没有知觉，但他的左手感到一股强大的阻力，眼睛也清楚地看见绯红女皇深深地没入了三头犬的左肩。小山般庞大的恶魔顿时重心不稳，趴在了地上，身上的火焰熄灭了大半。尼禄握紧剑柄，开始迅速地左右旋转起剑身，打算直接卸掉三头犬的其中一条前腿。他几乎成功了，但是这恶魔比看上去还要皮糙肉厚得多，依旧顽强地支撑起身体。它黑色的皮肤下泛起危险的红光。见此，尼禄赶紧拔出剑，朝远处撤离。同时，他用魔力凝聚了几把幻影刀，往三头犬的每颗脑袋上都分配了一些。

三头犬只是动作一滞，身上的红光不减反增。牵制它的幻影剑一消失，它便朝天咆哮，在一声估计方圆几百米都能听见的爆炸声中重新燃烧起来。放映厅四周的墙壁碎得面目全非，厅内幸存的座椅和荧幕都化为了灰烬。尼禄把剑插在地上，才勉强没有被吹飞。魔人化后，三头犬的火焰和它周围的高温都不会伤到尼禄半毫，但假如不速战速决，他的魔力就要耗尽了。

尼禄抬起头，看见三头犬被重创的那条腿开始在熊熊烈焰中缓缓愈合。他的心一沉，急忙重整姿势。他的右手像消失了一样，于是他像个旁观者似的望着能量供给臂和消音器随着机械臂的变形而展开，用比他的手指还要灵活的动作给绯红女皇充能。等那些部件都缩回去后，他重新瞄准了三头犬，思考着剖开肚子是否会有更好的效果。

“孩子，打它的头！”一个声音从原先是另一条走道的位置传来。

尼禄知道这个人从一开始就在这里，只是他一直强迫自己去无视对方，像小孩子赌气一般幼稚。他张开口，一时有很多话想说，却又感觉没有一句话能贴切地表达他的心情。半年不见，你第一句话就是这个？废话。我不需要你指挥我？也是废话。于是他什么也没有说，沉默地将绯红女皇的目标转移到了恶魔的头上。他一跃闪过三头犬的飞扑，早已准备在身后的幻影刀一个接一个地插进了它的六只眼睛里。最后，他还多制造了一根，让它在周围绕了一大圈，刺向屋子里另一个人的后背。他故意在这根幻影刀里凝聚了更多的魔力，不为别的，只是想让它在那个人的身体里多留一会。对方显然察觉到了尼禄的小把戏，但他没有闪避，在被扎中后还发出一声极为刻意的哀嚎。

这假得要命的哀嚎立即被瞎了眼的三头犬的哀嚎声遮得一点不剩。它的三颗脑袋狂乱地扭动着，却很快就互相撞在了一起。脑袋们都眼冒金星，重重地摔在了地上。尼禄双手挥剑，每一劈都在恶魔坚硬的皮肤上甩下一道橙黄色的刀痕。他的恶魔手臂则如蓝色的烈焰，在剑挥出时化作拳头打在目标上。渐渐地，他已经完全控制不住绯红女皇了，也不介意砍到的是哪一颗头，或者三头犬是否已经被砍成了一滩肉泥。不只是右手，他感觉身体的其他部分也失去了明确的形体，变成了绯红女皇的燃料、一道道斩击里的能量。他希望他能化作一把不用思考的剑，只留下斩杀敌人这一目标。只有这样，他才能忽视他真正的愿望，那个从内部久久地灼烧着他，令他既痛苦又充实的愿望——他想在那个人面前证明自己。

他的最后一次下劈斩断了三头犬中间和右边的头。与此同时，他终于耗尽了魔力，变回了人类的姿态。周围的空气重新变得灼热起来，而他也没有体力强撑了，只能用绯红女皇支撑身体。他右手上的Tomboy似乎也到达了临界点，一道裂痕悄悄地出现在金属外壳上。尼禄在心里向这块冰冷的机械道谢：在糟糕的环境和超负荷运作下，它没有在战斗中爆炸已经是万幸了。

出乎意料地，三头犬最左边的脑袋突然开始抽搐起来。这颗头已经皮开肉绽，甚至能从伤口处看见它小得可怜的脑子。但尼禄清楚它还活着，不然它就不叫三头犬了。他下意识去掏枪，却发现他的左手像被电击了似的，连枪柄都抓不稳。更糟的是，那股呛鼻的辛辣气息忽地席卷而来，像是在嘲笑他的失败。

尼禄无动于衷地看着一个亮橙色边缘的蓝黑色空洞凭空出现在那颗仍在苟延残喘的恶魔头颅上，将其完全吞噬。在绝对的力量面前，周围的空间只能无助地扭曲和振动。而当平静回归时，那颗头已经无影无踪，只剩对应的脖子上的一块干净的横截面。

恶魔终于死透了，巨大的身体渐渐萎缩成一堆龇牙咧嘴的红魂石。但即便热源消失，尼禄也没有好受上多少。他任由绯红女皇竖在地上，一屁股坐在了她旁边，自暴自弃似的。黑色的魔人滑翔到尼禄身前，缓缓下落。尼禄不明白，同是被黑色外壳包裹住的烈焰，为何先前遇到的三头犬显得十分滑稽，而眼前的魔人却仿佛是世界的中心，让他移不开眼睛？他默默欣赏着魔人闪闪发亮的鳞片和尖刺、宽阔的四翼和有着漂亮弧度的角、从体表的每一处缝隙中钻出来的火舌，以及胸口处如太阳般耀眼的核心，直到对方变回人形，疲惫地半跪在地。

尼禄终于喊出那人的名字：“但丁。”

半年的时光给但丁带来了一些变化。他的头发比尼禄最后一次见他时要短上一些，发尾却参差不齐，大概是用剑草草削过。他标志性的红外套已经破烂不堪，大大小小的破洞多到缝补材料甚至能用来做一件新的。他身上的其它衣物也好不到哪里去，裤子简直能直接送去参加时尚比赛。他显得非常疲劳，蓝色的双眼中却常常带着一种肃杀的锐气，令尼禄不寒而栗。也许去过地狱的人或多或少都会变成这样，他想。

但丁坐着移动到尼禄身边，伸手拍了拍尼禄的背：“好久不见。”他的动作和语气亲切又随意，像在和分别了五分钟的朋友打招呼。尼禄心里燃起一股无名火，反手拍掉了但丁的好意，尽管对方的举动在激怒他的同时又令他安心。也许激烈而又夸张的反应才配得上半年后的重逢，但是会那样做的人也不是他认识的但丁了。

但丁不退反进，这次直接揽住了尼禄的肩膀：“你在生气什么？”

尼禄恶狠狠地说：“我杀恶魔的技术太烂，甚至还需要你来擦屁股。”

“你这相当于把我们两个都骂了一遍。”但丁不以为然地一笑，“我刚想说你进步很大呢。”

尼禄用鼻子笑了一声，不愿承认但丁的这句话令他高兴得能直接从三楼跳下去。他故意转移话题：“你为什么会在这里？维吉尔呢？”

但丁挠了挠头，在花了很长一段时间组织语言后才说：“我和维吉尔打算回来，但他大概是太累了吧，用阎魔刀多开了一个传送门。而从那个多余的传送门里出来的就是你刚才见到的那只三头犬了。我们打算把它解决了再回来，但它特别灵活，甚至抢先钻进了正确的传送门……我就追着它过来了。不过那个正确的门也不太靠谱，直接开在了天花板上，害得我和它都摔了个狗啃泥。”

“然后你们一路从一楼打到了三楼。”尼禄补充道，“非常好，如果没有你的话，我今天在门口杀几只蜥蜴就能回家了。”

“你不期待我回来吗？至少你那只在我背上留了很久很久的幻影刀不是这么说的。”

尼禄撇过脸，不愿让但丁看见他泛红的脸颊。但丁这次放过了他，只是捏了捏他的肩，便重新站了起来。

“维吉尔没有跟过来，我猜他另开了一个传送门，跑到别的地方去了。过几个小时你大概就能见到他了。”但丁伸了个懒腰，朝尼禄伸出手，“我们走吧。”

尼禄大概是和自己过不去，没有去抓但丁的手。他扶着剑站了起来，打算在但丁面前维持一点形象。但是对方戏谑地对他说：

“它看上去倒像是很想和我握手。”

尼禄一愣。过了几秒，他才发现他的机械臂自动启动了，能量供给臂的末端极度准确地戳在但丁的手心里。在但丁怀疑的眼神中，他迅速拆掉了这只见鬼的Tomboy，把它挂回了腰带上。然而他重新暴露在空气中的右臂正闪烁着蕴含魔力的蓝光，令他莫名其妙地更不好意思了。

“它坏了！”尼禄头也不回地朝出口走去。但丁紧紧跟上，不知一个人在那里笑什么。

过了几天，尼禄收到了妮可发过来的检测报告。看完之后，他差点没晕过去。

“除缓冲能力外均无异常和缺陷。有一组件能与魔力产生共鸣，原因不明，仍需调查。分析结果：失控原因为使用者无意识状态下的魔力暴走。换言之，使用者的恶魔手臂在使用者不知情的情况下控制着机械臂。

P.S. 这也证明你能通过右手的恶魔手臂控制我的作品啦！我会好好研究这个组件，在之后的每个产品里都装上。这下你再控制不好就别怪我了！

P.S.S. 你那天到底用这只Tomboy做了什么？”

尼禄一想，其实他也没做什么。但他还是在输入框里打下一句“无可奉告”，按下了发送键。


	3. 【5DN】Ragtime【NSFW】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Tomboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286173/chapters/61306048)的后续  
> 两人玩时停手的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW！有肉注意  
> 流水账，私设捏造一大堆，有很多奇怪的打斗

尼禄不清楚恶魔是否也有过新年的习惯，因为街上的人们一倒完数，他就在铺天盖地的欢呼声中接到了但丁的电话。他在人群中艰难地逆行，在收获了好几句对他全家的问候后才勉强找到一个宽阔点的角落。不远处，人们面朝五彩缤纷的霓虹灯，在播放着祝福语的广告屏下相互拥抱、亲吻；而尼禄只能面对贴满小广告的肮脏砖墙，窘迫地将手机夹在肩膀和耳朵中间，像在做什么见不得人的事一样。

“有人在离你两个街区的那家百货公司门口看见了恶魔。”但丁开门见山，“你先去，我大概半小时后才能到。”

“报酬呢？别跟我说你又要五五开。”

但丁沉默了几秒，故意避开了这个话题：“详细地址我一会发你。有什么需要我带的吗？我知道你现在身上的武器只有一个可乐罐。”

尼禄知道但丁又在调侃他乳臭未干，可谁叫他手里真的有罐可乐呢？他把空罐子捏扁，补充道：“还有湛蓝玫瑰。”

“等一下，我刚才是不是真的听见了捏罐子的声——”

“帮我把绯红女皇带来。”尼禄毫不犹豫地挂断电话。

但丁没有再打来，而是说话算话，发来任务地点和委托人对恶魔的描述。只不过那委托人在联系莫里森时大概处于极度恐慌的状态，因为尼禄无法从那堆胡言乱语里找到任何有用的信息。

他朝任务地点走去，一路上无所事事地把玩着扁得像块饼的铝罐。很快，他到达了百货公司所在的购物街。此时已是深夜，街上鲜有行人，就连车也不怎么驶过。为了防盗，百货公司的灯几乎都亮着。配合挂满了没来得及拆下的圣诞节灯饰的路灯，他不认为那只恶魔能逃过他的眼睛。

尼禄在百货公司周围搜查一番后，发现那只路过的恶魔留下了明显的气味标记，像是打算把这栋建筑当成未来的据点。除此之外，恶魔还标记了街上的另外几个店铺，其中包括一个吸引了他的注意的酒吧。它在这个点还在营业，这很正常；但它的门大开着，里面还传来哐当哐当的声音，这就很不正常了。

尼禄伸手去掏湛蓝玫瑰。就在这时，他在屁股后面摸到了别的东西——一只机械臂。他忽然想起了它的来历：妮可在早上把一只改良好的Ragtime寄到了DMC，而他在把它随手系上皮带后就忘了这回事，就这样带着它过了一天。这只机械臂虽然不具备攻击力，但它减缓时间流动的效果在关键时刻能发挥奇效。于是尼禄把它装备好，同时朝弹匣内的子弹注入魔力。

尼禄站在门口，耳朵紧贴着墙壁，打算找一个合适的时机冲进去。店内不时传来撞击声和玻璃碎裂的声音，偶尔伴随着在小范围内来来回回的脚步声，似乎是一只体型中等的恶魔在搞破坏。他立即闪身进店，将一只正在偷喝店里的酒的Fury逮个正着。这只血红色的蜥蜴似乎已经微醺，以敏捷著称的身体慵懒地半蹲在地，锋利的爪子勉强抓着一瓶所剩无几的伏特加。它的周围到处都是酒瓶，其中包括少许完好无损的幸运儿，和大多数支离破碎的倒霉鬼。店里的桌椅基本都留在原来的位置，但是吧台和酒柜却都遭了殃：前者被从中一劈为二，后者的玻璃门则直接消失了，里面的酒不见踪影，估计都摔在了地上。

屋内的酒气浓郁得令尼禄一阵反胃。他再次坚定了碳酸饮料在他心里的崇高地位，对着来不及作出反应的恶魔开了枪。Fury吃了两发充满魔力的子弹，身体朝后飞去，将所经之处的桌椅撞得粉碎。在墙壁给它来了个急刹车后，埋在它体内的子弹恰巧爆炸了，将这只三米高的蜥蜴重重地弹到了天花板上。它摔回地上后，尼禄忽然发现他失策了：在没带剑的情况下，他即便把这只Fury打晕，也没法痛快地把它打死。而它一旦清醒过来，事情就很麻烦了。

尼禄拿出进门前被他塞进口袋里的铝罐，发泄似的把它扔向Fury的脑袋，又补了几发子弹。他每开一枪，蜥蜴的四肢就在地上无意识地扭动几下，显得十分滑稽。就在他留意到它的尾巴也会一起抖动时，有人从背后对他说：

“小鬼，没有把握就折磨猎物是大忌。“

尼禄没有回话，只是朝身后张开左手。对方极为默契地将某件物品抛了过来。他接过绯红女皇，一刀插进恶魔的脖子，结束了它的生命。蜥蜴又抽搐了一会才完全死去，化成灰的尸体悄无声息地融入了地面的垃圾堆。

来人——但丁走到尼禄身边，拍了拍他的肩：“看来我花半小时只是来送了份快递。”

“所以你可以拿一成的报酬，就当报销路费。”尼禄把剑上的血抖掉，将它挂回背上，“要怪就去怪那个连话都说不好的委托人吧。”

“确实，听他的描述，我还以为又一个Urizen冒出来了。”但丁环顾四周，“话说回来，你打算怎么向这里的店主交代？”

尼禄这才意识到这间倒霉的酒吧从一开始就没在营业，因为他从始至终没看见任何血迹或是匆忙逃跑的痕迹。店主肯定去休假了，没准还是广场上倒数的人里的一员。

“写个便签告诉他发生了什么。”

“那以后接到投诉电话就直接转给你了。”

尼禄耸肩，示意他想不到更好的办法了。他把便签贴在门口的休业告示边，还负责任地留下了DMC的电话号码。他们以后百分之百会接到投诉电话，甚至还得赔一笔维修费，毕竟不是所有人都相信这世上有恶魔，况且恶魔哪来的钱？尼禄猜但丁经常因为这种原因倒贴报酬，不然不至于在接下那么多任务后还入不敷出。

两人离开酒吧时，外面下起了雨夹雪。尼禄习惯了佛杜那大雪纷飞的冬天，从小就不怕冷，但他此时只穿了两件衣服，在萧瑟的夜风和冰冷的雨点的双重夹击下还是不由得发抖。他戴上兜帽，把外套拉链拉到顶上，才稍微舒服了些。

“你的车呢？”

“我没开出来，”但丁理所当然地说，“我们坐地铁回去。”

“哈？怪不得你花了半小时才到。”尼禄难以置信，“把钱分你一成还算你赚了。”

“你要走路回去我也不拦你，强身健体嘛。”

尼禄诚心诚意地给但丁比了个中指。

最近的地铁站离购物街有大约五百米。他们在风雨中走着，一开始还拌了几句嘴，没过多久就都沉默了。但丁走得很快，仿佛这寒冷对他没有任何影响。尼禄快步跟上，和但丁并肩。但丁的外套没有帽子，所以他的头发很快就湿透了，软趴趴地贴在后脑勺和脸上。飘落在红衣上的洁白雪片迅速化成了透明的水，和冬夜的冷雨一起渗进了皮革中。

尼禄看着都觉得冷，又不好意思对但丁嘘寒问暖，因为对方一定会调侃他一番。他不自在地移开视线，又正好瞟到了机械臂卡在外套口袋和袖子中间的三角形护腕部分。他把右手伸出口袋，像看表一样盯着手背上的数字。

这只Ragtime完好无损，在先前的战斗中根本没有派上用场。尼禄心血来潮，朝空中释放了一个减速球。落入球内的雨和雪顿时放缓了速度，直到蓝绿色球体自然消失才撞到地上。也许因为这是他第一次在战斗以外的场合使用这只机械臂，所以他即使从一开始就清楚它能做到这种事，心里也依旧产生了一种幼稚的感动。他重复了好几次，有一次甚至将减速球放在了但丁的头顶上。即将落到但丁头上的雨滴像标本一样被暂停在球里，而当它们被解放时，但丁早已离开了会被打中的范围。这一幕令尼禄觉得莫名好笑，于是他得寸进尺，把下一个球直接糊在了但丁的脸上。

但丁早就将尼禄的小动作看在眼里。他不但没有制止，反而还十分配合地停了下来，饶有兴趣地看着尼禄的机械臂。

尼禄发誓，假如有一天但丁说要改行，他就算能想到千万种可能，也不会把宇航员归入其中。然而此时的但丁就像脑袋上罩了个尺寸过大的宇航员头盔一样，令他爆笑出声。但丁还有意朝他眨眼，白色的睫毛十分缓慢地上下扑闪着，令他想起了某些恋爱电影里为了体现男主角被女主角吸引而故意把她的一举一动放慢的手法。

当然，他死都不会承认他确实被吸引了。

无论如何，不把这画面留下来实在太可惜了。于是尼禄掏出手机，刚打开拍照模式，减速球却不巧消失了。

“像刚才那样再眨一次眼行吗？作为交换，我可以答应你一个请求。”说完，尼禄才意识到他的后半句话相当于把自己往火坑里推，于是补充道：“太过分的就算了。”

“小鬼，你得把‘过分’的定义讲明确些。”

“让我去杀人放火，或者陪你一日三餐都吃披萨之类的。” 

“我好伤心，”但丁夸张地捂住胸口，“你居然把杀人放火和披萨相提并论。”

“别废话，”尼禄换回了惯用的暴躁语气，因为再等下去的话他的手机就要进水了，“你到底答应不答应？”

“行，我答应。”但丁无奈地举起双手。他思索了一阵，最后将目光定在了尼禄的Ragtime上：“回去把这只手借我用用就行了。”

尼禄对此产生了短暂的怀疑，因为但丁已经有一仓库的武器了，而从中随便挑出一样恐怕都比这只Ragtime要珍贵得多。他拿这只机械臂能做什么呢？它没有毁天灭地的力量，还是量产货。想到这里，尼禄顿时觉得但丁的提议没什么大不了的。万一但丁把它弄坏了，妮可也可以再做无数只。没准但丁只是好奇它的构造而已。

“成交。”尼禄将机械臂和手机镜头同时对准了但丁。

他们在雨里玩了很久，直到尼禄被冻出一个喷嚏，才想起原本的目的。尼禄很意外但丁会毫无怨言地陪他做这么幼稚的事，因为他知道但丁不擅长应付小孩。他收起手机，和但丁一起像傻子似的跑向地铁站。

末班车的车厢竟然很拥挤，装满了参加新年狂欢后回家的人们。尼禄感觉他与这些人格格不入，便挑了个角落站着。几个小时前，他确实跑去广场凑了热闹，想像个正常人一样感受辞旧迎新的气氛。但在接到但丁的电话时，他忽然感觉一道无形的界限将他和周围的人划开了——他永远也无法成为“正常人”。

这大概也是但丁提议坐地铁回去时，他反射性地排斥的原因。除了他们外，车厢里有占了两张座位的醉鬼、聚集在一块叽叽喳喳地谈笑的年轻人，和奇装异服的派对人群。这些人看都不看他们一眼，也无从知道尼禄刚杀完恶魔，外套上还沾着血。尼禄认为他不适合坐地铁——至少不该在刚完成任务的时候来搭。

但丁无言地站在尼禄旁边。和浑身不自在的尼禄不同，但丁抱着手臂，大方地观察着车厢的每一个角落。但丁和周围的一切在另一种意义上格格不入——他太显眼了。即使不考虑他的身材和容貌，单是他的红外套也有一种聚集全场视线的魔力。他环视一周，似乎没有找到令他感兴趣的东西，便把身体转向尼禄。

尼禄的视线越过但丁的肩膀，无意对上了车厢另一头的一位年轻女性的目光。很快，他发现先前被但丁的目光扫到的人们现在都在望向这边。然而但丁完全不在乎那些火热、好奇，或是蕴含着别的感情的视线，而是稍稍低下头，放松且随意地看着尼禄。

只看着尼禄。

尼禄不想让心里的优越感显现在脸上，只好蹩脚地装出一副愠怒的样子，小声对但丁说：“都怪你东张西望，现在全车人都在看我们。”

“怕什么？看一下又不会少块肉。”说完，但丁一反常态地压低了声音：“我在想维吉尔会不会也出来倒数了。”

尼禄立即想象了维吉尔混在人山人海里大喊三二一新年快乐的画面，顿时一阵恶寒，难以置信地看向但丁。

“不是你想象的那样，”但丁无奈地说，像是读了尼禄的心，“但是他可能会出去走走。”

尼禄张口，却立即失去了追问的欲望。毕竟来日方长，而且他更倾向于自己去了解他的生父。

地铁到站了。他们匆匆下车，拖着疲惫的身体离开车站。当他们看见DMC的霓虹灯牌时，时间已经接近凌晨两点了。外面的雨和雪都停了，风却依然刺骨，令尼禄在开门时又打了几个喷嚏。

尼禄身上的衣服吸满了水，在地铁里也只是被风干到不滴水的程度，此时依旧像一堆沉重的冰块一样贴在他身上。他一进门就迅速地脱去外套和上衣，让上半身毫无阻碍地暴露在屋内的暖气里。就在他打算坐上沙发，把下半身的衣物也脱掉时，一只手强硬地推开了他的屁股——但丁不知何时已经躺在沙发上了。  
“我好累，”但丁翻了个身，丝毫不介意他的沙发被此举蹭湿了一大片，“你就体谅一下上了年纪的人吧。”

“现在承认自己是个老头了？”尼禄冷笑一声，“你明明什么也没做，快递员。”

他抓住但丁垂在沙发边缘的左臂，企图把对方拉起来。然而但丁在淋了雨后不知是重了几吨还是怎么回事，无论尼禄怎么用力都纹丝不动。他拨开遮了但丁半张脸的湿发，发现但丁的眼皮已经合成了一条缝。

“感冒了可别怪我。”尼禄立即放弃了。他丢下一句不知是否传到了但丁耳朵里的话，打算去洗个热水澡，能把在DMC称得上是奢侈品的热水全用完的那种。临走前，他忽然想起了之前的约定，于是他拆下机械臂，把它塞进了但丁怀里。

当狭小的淋浴房被热水和蒸汽充满时，尼禄才完全放松下来。疲倦随之而来，同时出现的还有不合时宜的生理反应。他盯着胯间半勃的性器，思考着是要把水温调到最低，还是在浪费更多热水的同时解决这个问题。当然，选后者意味着但丁十有八九只能洗冷水澡了。

在数秒的犹豫后，尼禄决定在这次做一个自私的人。谁让但丁一睡往往就是八小时起步呢？

他低下头，一只手撑在墙上，另一只手握住了自己的阴茎。他轻轻挤了一下根部，在感到阴茎在手掌里跳动了一下后才不紧不慢地朝顶端扯了几下，动作缓慢得仿佛他不赶时间，仿佛他有无尽的热水可以挥霍。他用这种挠痒痒般的方式自慰了一会，才打算增加点花样，把摸着墙的那只手伸向后穴。

在没有润滑的情况下，他没有贸然把手指塞进去，而是只用指腹按摩着穴口的褶皱。也许是因为他太久没自慰了，他的阴茎竟然在这种程度的刺激下流出了一小股前列腺液。从天而降的热水立即将它冲去了，直到新的液滴冒出马眼。

尼禄烦躁地低吼一声。他觉得还不够，便走出淋浴房，任凭热水流出花洒。洗手台旁边的柜子里有一瓶用了一半的润滑，一开柜门就能摸到。而柜子的最深处实际上还藏着一盒玩具——尼禄把它们好好地收纳在一个破旧的铁盒里，只有在但丁因工作而数日不归或是现在这类情况时才会拿出来。尼禄确信但丁不知道这盒子的存在，因为自从他从地狱归来，尼禄一次也没见他收拾过东西。

尼禄从盒子里拿出一个有他三根手指并在一起那么粗的肛塞，抓着润滑走回淋浴房，没有忘记把他剩下的玩具藏好。他一拉上浴帘，温暖的水汽立即包裹了他的身体，令他的手脚惬意地变成了一滩软绵绵的泥。他被热水淋得晕乎乎的，用比平时迟钝许多的动作扩张起后穴。在把肛塞完全顶入后，他甚至觉得就这样睡着也不错。

他的阴茎抖动了一下，提醒着他还有没做完的事情。在越来越强的困意下，他转过身，把身体的大部分重量交给了背后的墙壁。水像一个小瀑布一样直接刷过他的脸，于是他闭上眼，将所剩无几的注意力全部集中在握住阴茎的那只手上。这次，他加快了频率，在每一次向上撸动时都重点照顾上半部分。后穴被撑开的饱胀感和刺激龟头带来的酥麻快感令他满意地呻吟出声。他所剩无几的理性提醒着他这样既不环保又会令他们在交不起水电费的泥潭里越陷越深，但剩余的，正在追求快乐的他一点也不羞愧。他幻想起先前在大厅里发生的事的另一种可能性：但丁从沙发上起身，和他一起到浴室洗澡，顺便做些别的事。淋浴房很小，所以他们得前胸贴后背地站在里面，但这伸舌即可舔到对方的皮肤的距离对他们来说正好。但丁可以直接往尼禄的屁股里塞进两根手指，因为他进门时就已经从柜子里拿了润滑，不至于让热水白流。他很快就能塞进第三根手指，而这肯定比尼禄现在不得不用的肛塞要爽上许多。

在流水声的掩盖下，尼禄越来越大胆，喘息和呻吟里甚至混进了但丁的名字——反正在楼下呼呼大睡的那个人也不可能听见。他用空闲的手挤压着发涨的阴囊，在脑中将它替换成了但丁的手。但是他终究无法用拙劣的模仿骗过自己，因为让他们的性爱如此欢愉的要素远不止但丁熟练的爱抚技巧。尼禄想念他们在前戏时极不符合调情定义的拌嘴，和但丁在进入状态后脱口而出的，对他的身体的赞美。他还想念他们在不说话时的唇舌交缠；他们的吻有时激烈如野兽在互相撕咬，有时又温柔得足以代替人语。

尼禄睁开眼，有些沮丧地望着由于空虚而变软的性器，后悔起之前的选择。他该在一开始就用冷水把自己冻萎，然后改天再找醒着的但丁做。他带着一丝报复心想：如果但丁醒来后知道他一个人在浴室里用玩具自慰，会是什么反应？但丁可能会懊恼地抱怨自己错过一个好机会或是一场好戏，也可能会无奈地对尼禄说像“你当初可以叫醒我”之类的推卸责任的话。

也就在这时，花洒里喷出的水失去了令淋浴房蒸汽腾腾的热度，逐渐变温、变凉。尼禄意识到他这段无意义的折腾也是时候结束了，便关上了水龙头。然而，就在他扯开浴帘，半只脚踏出淋浴房时，浴室的门正好打开了。

但丁一丝不挂，像个没事人一样吹着口哨走了进来。他甚至还带上了尼禄给他的那只Ragtime，把它随手放在了湿漉漉的洗手台上。尼禄在心里尖叫起来：就算他的机械臂不会随随便便就进水报废，但丁给它的待遇也随便得令人发指。他刚想问但丁为什么要把它带进浴室，又立即悟出了答案：机械臂不能和脏衣服一起塞进洗衣机。他不由得翻了个白眼。

“小鬼，想我了吗？”但丁竟然还朝他抛了个媚眼。

尼禄很想上去揍人，但是他的阴茎似乎明白但丁的到来意味着什么，不听话地又抬起头来。

“你他妈敲个门会死吗？”尼禄尴尬地捂住了他的跨间，尽管这是在自欺欺人。

“我敲了，你只是太忙没听见而已。”但丁无辜地说道，在“太忙”上加了重音。尼禄忽然有种不祥的预感——

“但是我听见你很大声地叫我的名字，就只好当你答应咯。”但丁用最随便的语气说出了尼禄现在最不想听见的话，“怎么不继续了？”

“继续你个头！”尼禄感觉他的脸变成了一座火山。他快步走向门口，连身体都来不及擦，只想尽快离开这里。但是这间浴室实在是太小了，小到但丁一跨步就绕到了他的身后，给他的屁股来了一掌。

清脆的“啪”声没能掩盖尼禄脱口而出的高亢呻吟。但丁的手歪打正着地打在了他的肛塞上，令那玩具恰巧擦过他的前列腺。但丁显然没想到尼禄在屁股里塞了这么个东西，连打趣的话都忘了怎么说，只是一脸意外地看着他。

尼禄恨不得立即用括约肌把那玩意——尽管是他自己买的——毁尸灭迹，但是但丁已经从震惊中恢复过来，嘴角几乎能翘到耳朵上。他双手拨开尼禄的臀瓣，在尼禄反抗前又拍了一下底座。这一拍力度不大，带来的振动对尼禄来说却正好。尼禄本就疲劳的双腿一软，只能双手撑墙，将后背和屁股毫无保留地暴露在但丁面前。但丁玩弄着肛塞，时而用它抽插尼禄的肠壁，时而出其不意地打一下露在外面的部分。尼禄很想伸手照顾此时沾满了自来水以外的液体的性器，又担心他只要一松手就会丢脸地蹲在地上。

“要做就快点。”他恶狠狠地说道，上气不接下气。

“你如果想求我，就得换个好点的态度。”

尼禄一声不吭——但丁若是想要他屈服，就得用行动而不是语言。但丁似乎也明白这个道理，没有再说什么。他扶住尼禄的腰，把尼禄的臀部向上抬了一点。随后，尼禄感到一个温热的东西穿过他的大腿缝，抵在他的阴囊上。

“好好夹着。”但丁说。

尼禄丝毫不打算听话，于是但丁用能留下红印的力道拍了一下他的右边屁股，令他反射性地夹紧了腿。但丁立即在尼禄的腿间抽插起来，柱身摩擦着他的会阴和囊袋。这对尼禄来说像是隔靴搔痒，在刺激下变得更硬的阴茎只能无助地滴出前列腺液。他低下头，看见但丁紫红色的龟头从他的阴囊底下冒出又缩回，把他的大腿根蹭得黏黏糊糊的。但丁的喘息声和尼禄的一样粗重，显示他并不像表面上那样游刃有余。这个事实令尼禄前所未有地兴奋；他脑子一热，把手伸向自己的阴茎。

尼禄剩下的那只手显然无法支撑他的身体。它在湿漉漉的墙上一滑，令他的上半身朝下坠去。但丁立即抱住尼禄，免得他很不浪漫地摔倒在地。但这样带来的羞耻感不亚于他真的摔了个狗啃泥，令他只想将所有行李打包再连夜赶回佛杜那。

现在他们真的变成前胸贴后背的状态了。但丁没有停下股交，甚至伸手揉捏起尼禄完全放松的胸肌，像捏棉花糖一样捏起他乳头周围的肉。他把下巴抵在尼禄的肩上，观察着尼禄抚慰性器的动作。在正常情况下，尼禄根本不会在意但丁的视线，但有了刚才那一出，他紧张得几乎忘记了如何取悦自己，只是机械且缓慢地套弄着柱体。

“怎么，想睡觉了吗？”但丁带着笑意说。他不但没有帮忙，反而还模仿尼禄的节奏降低了抽插的频率。

“我以为你才是睡着的那个。”

“但我十分钟不到就醒了，大概是因为我今晚真的什么也没做吧。”

尼禄懒得将心里的杀意化为现实——他太想高潮了。他抓过但丁正在捏他乳头的手，把它移到他的阴茎上。但丁明白尼禄忍不住了，便没有再废话，把尼禄拉向洗手台。尼禄把手撑在台上，无言且顺从地撅起屁股。镜子上的水雾没有完全消失，映出两个模模糊糊的肉色人影。

但丁打开柜子，却没有找到那瓶润滑。他很快猜到了它的正确位置，转身朝淋浴房走去。尼禄被晾在一边，在但丁离开的几十秒内又后悔了一次。在他感觉像过了一个世纪后，但丁重新回到他的身后，捏了他的屁股一把。尼禄刚想咒骂几句，肛塞却突然被拔了出来。没等他感到空虚，但丁已经将三根涂满润滑的手指伸了进来。刚挤出来的润滑有些凉，但和重新被填满的感觉相比无伤大雅。

但丁似乎也忍不下去了，只是随意地扩张了几下就把阴茎抵在了尼禄的穴口上。他插入时，两个人都舒服地叫出了声。手指和玩具都无法比拟的充足感令尼禄眼冒金星，他感觉但丁只要再动一下他就会射。

“操，你太紧了，”但丁轻声在尼禄耳边说，打在耳背上的灼热吐息令尼禄浑身颤抖，“我可能撑不了多久。”

“混蛋，你要是敢早泄——”尼禄没说完，但丁就将阴茎完全拔了出来，不忘擦过他的前列腺。他立即将剩下的话忘得一干二净，阴茎在没有被触碰的情况下很不争气地射出几股白浊。他还没反应过来，但丁的性器便再次长驱直入。

“至少没你快。”

但丁扶好尼禄几乎要跪下去的身体，开始用力地从后面干他。尼禄被插得求饶，而他的手臂已经完全软成了面条，只能无力地扒住洗手盆的边缘。但丁似乎没有将他的感受放在心上，在追寻自己的快感时一次又一次地按摩着他的敏感点。尼禄连头都抬不起来，只能看着他的眼泪或唾液滴进洗手盆，在洁白的陶瓷上留下一道道透明的水痕。

“等一下，”在某个时间点，尼禄终于找回了说话的能力，“我要站不住了……”

但丁听话地退出，把尼禄的身体翻转过来。在转身的一瞬间，尼禄感觉他在重新变得清楚的镜子里看见了他发红的眼眶和沾满各种液体的口鼻。但丁的表情也没有体面到哪里去；他眼睛发红地盯着尼禄，正粗重地喘息着的嘴半张着，露出其中尖锐的犬齿。尼禄环住但丁的脖子，用舌头去舔那颗尖牙。他很快尝到了自己的血，于是他报复似的咬破了但丁伸出来迎合他的舌尖。他们忘我地吻了很久，混着血的唾液从嘴角流到胸口。尼禄感觉他又硬了，便移开了嘴唇，急切地望向但丁。

“抓紧。”但丁再次插入，并抬起尼禄的两条腿，将它们勾在自己的小臂上。

尼禄要是还清醒，就绝对不会答应用这种体位——他并非不信任但丁的力气，而是双脚离地且无法自控的不确定感总是令他汗毛直竖。在他将全身的重量都托付给但丁时，但丁的身体依旧晃了一下。他反射性地想召出双翼，却因为没法集中注意力而失败了，只能像树袋熊一样搂着但丁的后颈。

“放心，放心。”但丁胡乱揉了一下尼禄后脑勺上的头发，以示安慰。他在尼禄的肩上温柔地印下一吻，双手托住尼禄的臀部，开始朝前顶弄。他逐渐加快了频率，到后面甚至不再动腰，只是让尼禄的身体在他的性器上晃动，仿佛尼禄轻得像个飞机杯。

尼禄仰起头，嘴里冒出一连串会令他在事后回想时追悔莫及的呻吟。当但丁顶到最深处时，他悬在空中的脚趾蜷缩起来，小腿的肌肉像抽了筋似的紧绷着。他望着天花板，脑子里除了想被但丁干射的欲望外什么都不剩了。

“尼禄，”但丁突然说，“你的那只手不是能让子弹减速吗？”

尼禄过了半天才明白但丁口中的“那只手”指的是什么。他虽然为但丁在这种时候的话题选择感到困惑，但还是回了一声“嗯”，没有在乎它是否被混进他发出来的其他叹词里。

“听说在减速效果结束后，子弹会加速飞走。”但丁说的话越来越煞风景，“我刚才也在被减速球捕捉到的雨滴上看到了这个效果。”

尼禄狠狠缩了一下括约肌，以提醒但丁少说话多动腰。但丁要是再说下去，那他就得被迫离开这种无需思考的极乐状态了。令他满意的是，但丁没有继续机械臂的话题，像之前那样卖力地干他。

尼禄很快感觉他离高潮不远了，而但丁也开始在他耳边急促地喃喃一些不连贯的赞词。他用舌头收下了但丁剩下的话，在但丁舔过他的上颚时射了。射精带来的满足感令他晕乎乎的，下巴放松地抵在但丁的肩上。即使但丁放下了他的一条腿，他也没有在意，更没有发现但丁这样做是为了去够洗手台上的机械臂。

在尼禄意识到事情不对时，但丁已经将Ragtime抓在手里，朝里面注入着魔力。机械臂在浴室里滋滋作响，直到一道白光闪过，示意蓄力完毕。

尼禄不敢相信但丁找他借机械臂居然是为了做这种事。他想伸手去抢，但丁却真的开始用操飞机杯的频率来虐待他在高潮过后变得十分敏感的肉壁。

在尼禄恨不得发明一种能把呻吟声全部转换成粗口和诅咒的翻译器时，他感觉周围的时间停止了。

在变得极度缓慢的世界里，他只能像一名旁观者一样眼睁睁看着但丁从他体内拔出软掉的阴茎，随之带出的一滴白浊和机械臂在爆破后剩下的齿轮碎片一起漂浮在空中。但丁像摆弄人体模型一样让他靠着墙坐下，还不忘用最后一点时间将他的双腿分开。

当时间再次正常流动，尼禄感觉一股温热的液体像高压水枪射出的水流一样灌进了他的后穴。他抽噎一声，大腿止不住地发抖。但丁，这个天杀的始作俑者，正蹲在一边，满意地观察着尼禄被加速内射后的反应。

“和我想的一样。”但丁像个初次发现用放大镜对准太阳能把地上的枯叶点燃的小孩一样兴奋地拍了拍手，“你能拜托那个女孩做些减速时间更长的手吗？这样没准能重现黄片里经常演的时间暂停——”

“我发誓，我再也不会把任何机械臂借给你了。”尼禄咬牙切齿地打断了但丁的话。

但丁耸肩，显得不怎么在意。尼禄用双手朝他比了两个中指，才返回淋浴房，把身体清洗干净。轮到但丁时，尼禄忽然想起对方不知道他早就把热水用光了，便逃也似的回了房间，假装没听见但丁在淋到冷水时发出的嚎叫。

只可惜尼禄没睡够五小时，就被但丁摇醒了。但丁乖乖遵守了另一个承诺，把暴怒的酒吧老板打来的电话转给了他。他只好顶着黑眼圈，一边按摩自己酸痛的腰腿，一边让电话里传来的骂声和但丁的鼾声一起轮奸他的耳朵。尽管没什么关联，他依旧决定再也不把机械臂借给但丁了。


	4. 【5DN】Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N因为DMC在夏天停水停电而离家出走的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把用诊断maker测出的两个梗（会在文末说明）合在一起的产物  
> 标题来自I Don’t Like Mondays.的[同名歌曲](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z67IoU5p1LU)  
> 流水账，内容很不合理，认真你就输了

尼禄没有在看电视。他无所事事地盯着手机屏幕，把新闻节目的声音当成耳旁风。办公桌的方向不时传来咀嚼声和翻页声，不用看都知道但丁正一边吃着油腻的披萨，一边看着杂志里浑身油光的比基尼女郎。天花板上的风扇嗡嗡地转着，给厅里的两人带来最低限度的凉意。

这是DMC的一个普通夏日，直到电视发出“滋”的一声为止。屏幕立即变黑了，主播催眠般的说话声也戛然而止。尼禄抬起头，看见风扇越转越慢，越转越慢。

他忍无可忍地站起来，连外套都不穿，抄起剑和枪就朝大门走去。

“尼禄，你要去哪？”但丁从后面叫住他，“停电而已，你又不是没见过。”

“是啊，这已经是这个月第五次停电了，而且这个月才过了一半。”尼禄从门底下扒出一张不知在里面卡了多久的信封。

但丁认识各种各样的人，但会给他写信的微乎其微。尼禄粗暴地撕开信封，在看见一张印满红字的账单后一点也不惊讶。

但丁摆摆手：“别管它。”

账单背后还钉着一张通知。尼禄无视了但丁，一字一句读完上面的内容。

“但丁，你得看看这个。”

“都说了别管——”

“由于你欠了半年的电费，他们打算从今天开始断DMC的电，直到你交钱。但丁，你知道今天是几月几日吗？”

“八月……”但丁说到一半就开始翻抽屉，却没有找到他要的东西。

尼禄不敢相信但丁居然需要看日历。不知是因为风扇停转还是因为他怒火正盛，尼禄只觉得他只要再在这栋建筑物里多留一秒，就会因过热而爆炸。

“今天是八月十六日，蠢货。你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“草莓圣代半价日？”

“意味着现在是夏天！你知道夏天停电有多难受吗？”

“呃……也就比平时热一点吧，还真没觉得有多难受。”但丁把披萨边塞进嘴里，翘着椅子伸了个懒腰，“小鬼，我不知道你在担心什么，但是——”

但丁呆住了。

“但是什么？”尼禄叉腰，汗水从袖子一路流下手腕。

“小鬼，你该去洗个澡。”

“水昨晚就停了。”

“好吧。”但丁无奈地看着他，“那你要去哪？这个时候去佛杜那的船票还挺贵的。”

论富有程度，尼禄和但丁半斤八两。他确实回不起老家，也住不起旅馆。不过冲动的决定从来都不需要理性的答案，于是他吼道：

“我睡野外也比留在这里强！”

但丁挑眉，像是受到了冒犯。但是他没有再阻止尼禄离开，而是重新读起了杂志。

尼禄转动门把手，突然想起他忘了一件东西。他回头捡起沙发边上的一个纸袋，离开了DMC。

屋外太阳正烈，照得柏油路亮晶晶的。周围的空气像静止了一般，连行道树的叶子都纹丝不动。尼禄在人行道上走了几步，感觉脚下踩的是烧红的烙铁。即便如此，他还是觉得外面比DMC好，因为他不想反悔。假如他灰溜溜地回去，但丁一定会用非常丰富的词汇欢迎他。

尼禄离开DMC所在的街区，不可避免地经过一片治安更差的地方。由于天气热，街上没几个人，就连流浪汉们都光着膀子挤在阴凉的地方。他经过这些人，在心里摇了摇头：他是决不会露宿街头的。不是因为他的自尊心有多强，而是因为没有比睡街上被但丁发现更丢人的事了。

他跟着手机导航在酷暑下走了半个小时，直到道路两侧的建筑物被树木和杂草取代。在他看见路对面的一个巴士站时，导航提示他到达了目的地。这个地方鸟不拉屎，巴士站却设计得挺精致，候车亭的四周甚至有玻璃围着。他坐了进去，把纸袋放在脚边，在来之不易的遮阳处下放松地叹了口气。现在，他只需等下一班车过来，然后一路坐到终点站。他拍了拍裤袋，以确认他最后那点积蓄——几枚硬币——没有凭空消失。

他没有等来巴士，却等来了一辆摩托车。

尼禄听见熟悉的引擎轰鸣声，第一反应是想逃。但是他既不熟悉路，也没有在高温下再走半小时的体力和耐心，于是他坐在原地，像个待审的犯人。几秒后，一辆刺棱棱的、明显违反交通规则的黑色摩托出现在他的视野里。但丁摘下头盔和护目镜，对候车亭里的尼禄说：

“我没想到你真的会来这么偏僻的地方。”

“不然呢？我说话算话。”尼禄感觉他像个离家出走被家长抓到的小孩，“你又是怎么找到这里的？”

但丁指了指尼禄常用来放手机的那侧口袋：“追踪器，以防万一嘛。”

也许因为天太热，尼禄连自己的隐私受侵害的事都懒得追究了。他甚至连动都不想动，只是坐在板凳上，和摩托座椅上的但丁大眼瞪小眼。在毒辣的阳光下，就连Cavaliere哑光黑的表面都因反光而显得刺眼。尼禄从车壳上移开视线，打算看看他是先把地面盯出一个洞，还是先熔化在候车亭里。

但丁似乎无法再忍受这种毫无意义的沉默了。他切断了魔力供给，令引擎的咆哮和摩托车一起消失在虚空中。尼禄暗自惊讶：他以为但丁会在确认他没有曝尸荒野后立即走人。

但丁走进玻璃亭，在尼禄身旁坐下。尼禄顿时感觉周围变得更热了，不知是因为本就狭小的空间又挤进一个大块头，还是因为他太在意但丁。答案大概是后者，因为但丁从头到尾都没有抱怨过气温，甚至还穿着那件厚重的红皮外套。尼禄不由得摸向但丁的额头，在碰到潮湿的皮肤后才安心地垂下手。看来但丁至少还能正常地分泌汗液。

但丁把黏在额头上的几撮刘海拨到两侧，困惑且无奈地看着尼禄，像是拿他没办法。

“小鬼，你刚才不理我，现在又主动来摸我，我不知道你在想什么。”

“我想坐到终点站，”尼禄答非所问，“那里有个自然公园。”

“我们没有钱进去。”

“它的周边也是森林。”

但丁挠了挠头：“希望它在外卖能送到的范围里。”

尼禄不觉得这玩笑有多有趣。但他依旧懒得开口，伸手拍了但丁只装着披萨的脑袋一下。他的另一只手隔着布料，攥紧了口袋里的硬币。它们该死的刚好够两个人乘车。

巴士终于到站了。车上没有乘客，驾驶员昏昏欲睡地握着方向盘，连看都不看他们一眼。尼禄乖乖地投入两人份的车费，找了个靠窗的座位坐下。车几乎在下一秒就开动了，连门都没来得及完全关上。尼禄丝毫不在意这趟旅途的安全程度，只想立即皈依信奉车载空调的宗教。凉风吹干了他身上的汗水，渗进了他的五脏六腑，令他重获新生。他很想赞美点什么，比如空调的发明，比如电本身。然而后者立即令他联想到他这次出门的原因，于是一切飘飘然的情绪顿时变成了对但丁的理财能力的不满。

邻座上的但丁半眯着眼，同样惬意地享受着空调。尼禄给他的腰来了一肘，说：“你要是从一开始就没欠费，我们回去也能吹风。”

“没办法，”但丁毫无悔意地说，“我和蕾蒂有约定，赚到钱优先还给她。”

外加优先买披萨，尼禄在心里鄙夷地补充道。

之后，他们一路无言。尼禄看着窗外越发陌生的风景，逐渐有了他要在森林里度过夏天的实感。离开DMC意味着没有工作，而没有工作意味着他们永远无法还清水电费。他一定是疯了，才会用这种只会加重恶性循环的方式逃避。但丁大概也疯了，不然他为什么没有阻止尼禄，还随波逐流似的坐上了这趟车？

但丁恰巧把脑袋靠在了尼禄的肩上，令尼禄更加心烦意乱。他反射性地想抱怨些“好重”之类的话，却在听见肩膀处传来的轻微鼾声后泄了气。

“你打鼾是不是还他妈的会分场合？”他用只有自己才能听见的音量说，“这比你在家打的要小声一百倍。”

但丁咕哝了一句什么。尼禄没有听清，但他猜那绝对不是一句回答。他故意把头拧向窗边，否则他的脸就会贴在但丁的头顶上。树和电线杆带着残影从他眼前掠过，偶尔混进一两个路牌。离目的地还有很远。

尼禄不记得这辆车经过了多少个无人候车的站牌，只感觉它一直朝前开着，缓慢且无趣。他下意识恢复了原先的姿势，却在脸颊碰到粗糙的头发时差点跳起来。但丁没有醒，平稳的呼吸声混在发动机和空调运作的声音里。他们几乎有半边身体挤在一起，腿在狭小的座位下不自然地交叉着。巴士不时颠簸几下，令他们贴得更近了。

但丁的外套隔绝了他的大部分体温，只有枕在尼禄肩上的脑袋自由地散发着热量。尼禄侧过脸，近乎俯视地观察起身边的人。从这个角度，他只能看见但丁的鼻子和下巴，外加一小部分嘴唇。他抬起手，明知没人在看，却依旧左顾右盼了一会，才小心翼翼地把手指伸过去。指腹下的胡子比他自己的要硬一些，恰到好处地扎着他的皮肤。他怀着莫名的羡慕摸完但丁的下巴，又凭触感摸向但丁鼻子底下的胡渣。温暖的鼻息轻轻拂过他的指背，令他起了恶作剧的念头，往但丁的鼻尖上掐了一把。

但丁难受地闷哼一声，脸在尼禄肩上蹭了几下，才睁开眼睛。他抹了抹嘴，睡眼惺忪地看了看周围，仿佛这辆巴士和他身边的尼禄都是梦里的一部分。而他僵硬的脖子率先提醒他这是现实，令他放松的表情变得狰狞起来。

“早上好，”但丁捏着和他的眉毛皱得一样紧的斜方肌，“你在笑什么？”

尼禄这才发现他正笑得很灿烂，立即把两颊的肉往下推，试图抚平嘴角的弧度。他没有蠢到将刚才的恶作剧不打自招，只好佯装看向窗外，急促地答了句“没什么”。

巴士已经开进了森林地带。高耸的常青树遮挡了大部分阳光，只留下顶上一小片湛蓝的天空。车内忽亮忽暗，尼禄望着同道路一起朝远方延伸的单白线，又恰巧在车窗的倒影里找到了但丁的眼睛。他们通过玻璃对视了几秒后，他看见但丁的嘴动了，车里的音响却突兀地开始报站，盖过了但丁说出的第一个词。

尼禄扭过头，但丁却闭了嘴，似乎不打算继续了。

“快到了。”尼禄自言自语似的说。那是倒数第二个站的站名。

不久，他们抵达了终点站，双脚重新踏上了滚烫的地面。尼禄在停车场找到指向公园入口的路牌后，便带着但丁朝反方向走，扎进了森林里。

他们漫无目的地穿梭在林间，直到听见流水声。尼禄在溪边停下脚步，挑了个倒在岸边不久，还没来得及被苔藓占领的树干坐下。他把一路没碰过的纸袋抱在怀里，撕开了封口用的胶带。

在但丁好奇的目光下，尼禄从袋子里拿出了一本书。这是他前些天帮一个书店老板清理店里的恶魔后，老板以比车费还便宜的价格卖给他的。他会把它带出来，自然是因为这本《可食用植物图鉴》能在这里派上用场。

但丁看见那本书的标题，顿时像见了天敌一样退了几步。尼禄忽然想起他从未见但丁吃过任何绿色蔬菜，顿时觉得这夸张的反应合情合理。

“小鬼，你认真的吗？”

“我都说了，我说话算话。”尼禄翻着内页，对书里丰富的内容十分满意，“怎么，你以为我是来观光的吗？”

但丁在尼禄身旁蹲下，身体仿佛因失落而缩小了一圈。尼禄大概能猜到但丁的想法，于是补充了一句连安慰都算不上的话：

“你如果不想留在这里吃草，骑你那台不耗油的摩托车回去就是了。”

但丁抬眼看他：“那你怎么回去？”

“不知道，”尼禄实话实说，“我只带了来回的车费，但是你一来我就一次性用光了。没有怪你的意思，不然我在车站就把你赶走了。”

但丁捂住脸，深深地叹了口气。沉默数秒后，他说：“我不会让你一个人留在这里的。”

“那就好，”尼禄把书夹在腋下，从潮湿的树干上站了起来，“我们走吧。”

他没有说要去哪里，因为他也不知道。他们用散步般的速度在溪边行走，看清澈的水流从脚边淌过。也许是到了傍晚，气温凉爽了一些，但是太阳丝毫没有要下山的迹象，依旧高悬在无云的空中。尼禄边走边观察着周围的灌木和杂草，不时翻开书比对一下。

他终于找到了一株结了果的覆盆子。他在三叶的小枝前蹲下，小心翼翼地拨开长着尖刺的茎，将一颗黑里透红的果实放进嘴里。酸甜的果汁在他的口中炸开，令他不由得连吃了好几颗。他又摘了一颗橙黄色的吃下，却酸得皱起了眉。

但丁挑了一颗熟透的野莓，随手一戳就令它掉进了手心里。他把它挤进尼禄的嘴里，满意地看着尼禄在尝到甜味后不再紧绷的表情。

“我小时候经常干这种事，”他眯起眼，像是在看以前的自己，“甚至还和维吉尔一起偷吃过后花园的酢浆草。”

“尝起来怎么样？”尼禄问。他缺乏这方面的常识，因为他从小就被教育不能乱吃路边的野草。

“有点酸，像柠檬一样。”

尼禄吐舌，感觉好不容易淡去的酸味又回来了。他把剩下的覆盆子装进纸袋，像个第一次出门野营的小孩一样朝下一处灌木跑去。他们走走停停，对话逐渐多了起来，甚至第一次在战斗技巧、武器，和恶魔外有了有意义的共同话题。尼禄出乎意料地发现从不吃菜的但丁认得许多植物，甚至还说得上一些不可食用的种类的味道。他不清楚但丁以前具体经历过什么，但其中多半包含着一些能令他二十多年的人生显得像过家家一样的故事。

天色终于暗了下来，由红变紫。他们返回刚开始落脚的树干，并排坐在上面，看着最后一束光消失在树木的夹缝中。尼禄给绯红女皇拧满了火，把她插在岸边的浅水里代替篝火。气温越来越低，令他露在外面的手臂汗毛直竖，剑散发的热量却不足以让他们取暖。他抱住手臂，讽刺地在不那么炎热的夏夜里怀念起被他遗忘在DMC的外套。

“怕冷的话可以魔人化，”但丁说，“躺在地上还不怕脏。”

尼禄迟疑了，下意识地排斥这种野兽般的处理方式。但是他的鼻尖已经开始发痒，提醒他除了照做外没有别的选择。他在喷嚏就要打出来的一刹那变了身，耀眼的蓝白色光粒如萤火虫般在身边盘旋着，过了一会才消失在黑暗中。

魔人化后，他确实不冷了。他索性躺在铺满枯叶和湿泥的地上，仰望在城市里不可能看到的璀璨星空。但丁同样变成了魔人，和他一起看星星。他们没有说话，让流水和昆虫鸣叫的声音填满这份舒适的沉默。

过了一会，尼禄感觉一只灼热的手轻轻梳理着他的长发，又按摩着他头顶上的角。他扭过头，在看见但丁发着红光的眼睛时忽然想起了巴士里那个没来得及开始的对话。

“你在车上的时候想和我说什么来着？”

但丁没有回话，只是从纸袋里掏出一把野莓，将它们全部塞进了尼禄嘴里。那里面的果实有生有熟，但是酸涩很快盖过了甜味，令尼禄不由得挣扎起来。他大概永远无法习惯这种味道。

“我好像忘了。”

但丁拍了拍他的脸颊，在他酸甜的嘴唇上印下一个晚安吻。

第二天，尼禄被一阵杀气惊醒，随后听见一声炮响。他睁开眼，惊悚地发现蕾蒂正叉腰站在他们面前，臂弯里夹着她心爱的火箭筒。但丁依旧用睡前的姿势紧抱着他，似乎用皇家护卫挡下了蕾蒂的炮击。

“有人说森林里冒出两只强大的恶魔，我还以为是谁呢。”蕾蒂吹去炮口冒出的硝烟，扶了扶脸上的魔镜，“只要你们马上滚蛋，我就能直接回去交差，你好我好大家好。”

尼禄想起DMC没水没电的惨况，刚想解释，但丁却抢先开了口。

“算我欠你的，不过你如果能帮我们付清水电费，我们立马就走。”

蕾蒂挑眉：“你在和我讨价还价吗？”

但丁翻了个身，几乎趴在尼禄肚子上，用行动表明了态度。尼禄意识到他们依旧处于魔人状态，立即解除了变身，不敢想象他们在蕾蒂心里的形象。在失去魔人外甲的保护后，他顿时感觉一座长了手脚的火山正死死压在他身上，比起热，更多的是令他头晕脑胀的窒息感。正午的烈日不比昨天温柔，只令他的痛苦成倍增加。

“你要把这孩子压死了。”蕾蒂无奈且戏谑地说，“好吧，我就答应你一次，只不过你以后要还我三倍的钱。”

尼禄很想说但丁只会死性不改，但在贫穷的恶性循环和自己的性命前，他还是可悲地选择了后者。等他回过神来，他已经坐在但丁的摩托车上了。Cavaliere在公路上马力十足地疾驰着，在可怜的路面上擦出一连串金色的火花。它如闪电般飞快的英姿也定格在许多测速摄像头里，但与载但丁和尼禄回DMC吹空调这一伟大目标相比，几十张罚单只是小事一桩罢了。

他们都忘了一件事：DMC没有装空调。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *两个梗分别是“因突然缺钱而过节俭生活的DN”和“夹着最近买的《可食用野草图鉴》出门散步的DN”  
>   
> 用到的诊断：  
> https://shindanmaker.com/937109  
> https://shindanmaker.com/169048


	5. 【4DN】偶发事件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迟到的D正好在公司大堂撞到吃完午饭的N，一起顺路坐电梯的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！社畜AU！  
> 搞笑文，所有人智商都不在线，认真你就输了  
> 梗是诊断maker测出来的（会在文末说明）

但丁又在工作日睡过头了。他用最快速度冲进办公楼，却在大堂里撞见了他显然是刚从快餐店回来的男朋友。

“但丁，”尼禄吸着手里的碳酸饮料，指了指他的胸口：“你衬衫扣子没扣好。”

“成熟的男人是不需要把扣子扣到顶的。”

“那好，我换个说法。你的胸毛从衣服里漏出来了。”

但丁只好扣上扣子，为他前卫的时尚品味不被认可而惋惜。但是他迟早也是要扣的，因为如果尼禄对此的接受度是五十，那正在顶楼等他的总裁——他的哥哥——的接受度就是负数。

尼禄全程盯着他下一秒就能把那些扣子全部崩开的胸部，摇了摇头，没再说什么。

电梯到了。现在是午休时间，但那里面空无一人。但丁觉得他很幸运，因为这意味着他能和尼禄在电梯里独处，而独处又意味着他们能趁机亲热一下。他按下通往顶楼的按钮，又贴心地帮尼禄按下了休息室所在的倒数第二层的按钮。之后，他站在尼禄旁边，从背后偷捏了尼禄的屁股一把。毕竟他帮尼禄按了电梯，要点报酬很正常。

尼禄白了他一眼，下一秒就毫不客气地反捏回去。如果这时有人进电梯，他们也只会看到两个男人并肩站在一起，绝对不会想到他们的手正放在对方的屁股上。

但丁享受着尼禄手法粗暴的臀部按摩，却还是觉得不够。虽然他不喜欢看爱情片，但是他清楚一场浪漫的电梯邂逅绝不是捏几下屁股就能算数的。他低下头，发现尼禄正好在仰头看他，眼神里同样充满了渴望。

这是接吻的大好时机。于是但丁用最深情最诱人的语气对尼禄说：“你的嘴角有片面包屑。”

尼禄立即皱起了眉：“这个理由烂透了。”但他还是让但丁吻他。

和那片面包屑暗示的一样，这个吻是芝士汉堡味的，提醒着但丁他没吃午饭的事实。尼禄似乎没有听见从但丁肚子里传来的咕噜声，更加积极地用舌头回应着但丁。他们吻得越来越激烈，甚至到了要互相把对方的舌头吞下去的程度，直到电梯突兀地停下。

两人一惊，立即拉开了距离。尼禄大口吸着早已喝光的饮料，视线扭向什么也没有的墙，想装作什么也没发生。但丁也想这样，但是他离开尼禄时的动作太大，害得他刚才扣好的扣子全都崩掉了。

电梯依旧停在一个不上不下的楼层，却也不像要开门。但丁捡着地上的扣子，问：“是故障吗，也太巧了吧？”

“鬼知道。”尼禄说着，不敢直视但丁的胸，“还有，下次换个大点的衬衫来上班。像你现在穿的这种……在家穿就够了。”

但丁刚想告诉他成熟的男人不穿显胸小的宽松衬衫时，电梯门莫名其妙地开了。与此同时，但丁口袋里的手机疯狂地振动起来。他立即猜到了打断他们在电梯里亲嘴的罪魁祸首的身份，把电话掐了。谁知来电人不屈不挠，在下一秒又打了过来。但丁重复了数十次这种来一个电话挂一个的枯燥行为，直到尼禄好奇地问：“那是谁？”

“你还是别知道的好。”但丁说。

尼禄咬住吸管，有些委屈地看着但丁。但丁一阵愧疚，但他更不想看到尼禄在知道他们刚才做的事被维吉尔通过监控看在眼里后直接跳楼的悲惨画面。他的手机突然不响了，取而代之的是一条短信：

**但丁，你一分钟内再不出现在我的办公室，我就开电梯广播提醒你们。**

短信里的每一个字母都是大写的，足以显示发件人的愤怒。但丁捂住胸，拔腿就往电梯外面跑。虽然这里离维吉尔的办公室还有二十多楼，但他相信努力就会成功。

尼禄的声音从身后传来：“但丁，你要去哪？现在是午休时间。”

“我要走楼梯，这样快一些。”

“楼梯怎么可能有电梯快——”

可是但丁已经冲进楼梯间了。他朝顶楼奔去，准备迎接一场狂风骤雨——尽管他对先前做过的事一点也不后悔。至于服装的事，他只要以衣扣的形状恰巧和他的手一样为由搪塞过去就是了。维吉尔会相信他的——大概吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *诊断maker测出的梗：“搭电梯。趁着没人接吻，电梯却忽然停了，所以慌张地分开。啊，等一下，也许全都被监控摄像头拍下来了......！？”  
>   
> 用到的诊断：  
> https://shindanmaker.com/831289


	6. 【4DN】皆大欢喜【NSFW】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D和他养的双性猫N的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW！背后注意  
> 普通人饲主D× **双性** 猫N的AU  
> 猫=长着猫耳和尾巴的人（请想象一个所有猫都这样的世界）  
> 猫要素非常非常少  
> 认真你就输了
> 
> **请重新读一遍上面所有预警并确定可以接受后再看**

但丁在十六岁时开始养猫。他一点经验也没有，连尿布也不会换，只能照着包装袋上的说明一步步试。但不知是他的手太笨还是换尿布太难还是尼禄太好动，在白忙活半天后他终于决定用最简单粗暴的方法：拿胶带贴上。也就在这时，在床上安分了三十秒不到的尼禄突然来了个鲤鱼打挺，险些将银白色的尾巴扫进但丁嘴里。但丁急忙把他按回去，却不巧看见了足以震碎世界观的景象：尼禄的胯间同时具有雌雄两性的生殖器。

但丁惊得连尿布都不换了，第一反应是去联系他哥。在接连两通电话都是忙音后，他才想起维吉尔和文学社的人一起看话剧去了。

“店家没和我说这事啊！”但丁纳闷地说。尼禄在下一秒便大哭起来，一点也没能解答他的困惑。

不久，但丁的震惊逐渐变成了担心：这也许是病，得趁早处理那种。他不希望自己排除万难买来的小猫短命，于是他给尼禄的两个生殖器拍了照，将它发上网求助。

很快，他收到了不少留言。大部分人都与他一样震惊，只有少数人认真解答了他的疑问。令但丁安心的是，这些人都说尼禄的情况不影响健康，唯一需要注意的一点是在他长大后不能随便让他和发情的公猫玩，因为这会导致他怀孕。

但丁看着比他枕头还小，连话都不会说的尼禄，顿时感觉网友们的叮嘱是遥远到下个世纪都不会发生的事。总之，在清楚尼禄特殊的生理构造无害后，他很快把这个小插曲抛到了脑后，该怎么养就怎么养。

十九年过去了。在但丁的努力下，尼禄从一只小不点长成了一只身体结实、精力旺盛的青年猫。而他们的关系也超越了普通饲主和宠物的关系：尼禄去年突然提出要和但丁交往。但丁虽然不理解自己和邻居家妩媚的母猫或楼下那家强壮的公猫相比有什么优势，但在尼禄的不懈坚持下还是答应了。之后，他们一直过着简单且幸福的生活，仿佛一个连这个时代的童话作家都不屑再写的完美结局。

一天周末，正躺在床上呼呼大睡的但丁被一声巨响直接炸出了梦境。他张开眼，发现尼禄正叉着腰站在床前，脸涨得通红，尾巴上的毛高高炸起。

“小鬼，那原来是你踢门的声音啊？我还以为是陨石撞地球了。”

说完，但丁抱紧被子，眼皮又开始打架了。

尼禄哪里给他睡回笼觉的机会，直接将一个硬物朝他脸上砸去。但丁手忙脚乱地接住，暗自庆幸自己反射神经好，不然就要毁容了。对他而言，尼禄哪里都好，除了满口的脏话和难以预测的暴脾气。

“赶紧把它给我删掉。”尼禄一字一顿地说。

但丁意识到对方是真的生气了，睡意烟消云散，只得赶紧遵命。被毫不怜惜地当沙包投掷的是尼禄的手机，屏幕上显示着某论坛的界面。但丁很快发现尼禄要他删除的帖子是他以前写的，但它的日期久远得令他不敢相信自己的眼睛。至于内容……哦，他在看到文字底下的配图后立即想起了很多事。

“你是怎么找到这个的？”但丁忍不住从头开始浏览，觉得当时他发帖时那焦急的语气十分好笑。评论里充斥着各种过时的网络语言，又令他怀念起青春时光。

“外星人，你的帖子过了十九年又在地球上火啦！”

“怎么说？”

“有个很有名的科普博主引用了它，用来证明世界上真的有天然双性猫。”

“这不是挺好的吗？”但丁丝毫不能理解尼禄的脑回路，“我删了他还怎么科普？还是说你和那博主有仇？”

“蠢货，都怪你，我的生殖器都他妈的不知道被多少人看过了！”

“这有什么？他们又不知道是你，而且那是你出生不久后的照片，和现在差别可大了。”

“你没有经过我的同意。”

“同意？尼禄，你那时才这么点大！”但丁抓起他的枕头比划着，“我发帖也纯粹是为了求助，怎么可能有你想的那个意思。”

“我也没怀疑你，只是不想再让我下体的照片在网上流传了。你那一点共情能力都没有的猪脑子可能理解不了，但我非常不舒服。”

尼禄把尾巴伸到但丁脸上，故意在眼睛和手机间晃来晃去，以阻止他三心二意。但丁被蹭了满嘴猫毛，顿时有些恼火，不想让尼禄轻易地达成目的。

“那位科普博主怎么办？你就不能从造福他人的角度考虑一下吗？”

“那你好歹打个码再发！”

“哪有给科普图片打码的？”

但丁清楚，这场论战已经开始往没营养的方向发展了。他吐出嘴里的猫毛，脑子逐渐冷静了下来。这件事确实是他理亏，于是他妥协道：“好吧，我删。”

他用自己的手机登陆论坛账号，在发帖记录的最后一页的底下才找到那个帖子。按下“删除”前，他望着页面弹出来的确认提示，突然非常不舍。但在尼禄的监督下，任何企图保存或备份的小动作都不会被放过，于是他手指一划点了“确定”，抹去了上网冲浪史里最辉煌的一页。

“这样就行了吧？让一让，我要去刷牙了。”

“喂。”尼禄叫住他。

但丁打了个不含任何倦意的哈欠，无言地看着尼禄，示意他赶紧说。尼禄在他身边坐下，原本精神无比的尾巴软绵绵地耷拉在腿间，尖部时不时抖动一下。

“你……”尼禄皱起眉，“就那么不想删吗？”

“可惜是有点可惜，但你放心，我不会矫情到把它放在心上。”但丁实话实说。

这个解释显然没能让尼禄完全信服，因为他仍在用那种愧疚的眼神打量着但丁，像是在担心某件不便直接指出的事。但丁拍了拍脸颊，想不通是他的表情太夸张，还是尼禄太敏感。他只好采取百试百灵的方法，用手指梳起尼禄乱糟糟的头发，再让它们自然地划到后颈处，轻抚着那里的皮肤。尼禄一开始还嚷着“别敷衍我”，不一会就软在了但丁的手指下，被安抚得迷迷糊糊的。他越滑越下，最后索性躺了下来，将被子卷成了麻花，手脚并用地抱着。

但丁将床让给他的猫，打算借此机会去洗漱。起身时，他听见把脑袋埋在被子里的尼禄含糊不清地对他说了些什么。

明知对方八成已经睡着了，但丁还是顺口道：“小鬼，你如果不是在说梦话，就最好讲大声点。”

尼禄用清醒得不能再清醒的声音朝他大吼：“我说，你可以再拍一张！”

“什么？”但丁以为自己出现幻听了。

“你觉得那么可惜的话……再拍一张就是了。”尼禄翻了个身，尾巴难为情地在床单上扫来扫去，“你想发上网也行，只是要打码……”

这小子就这么纠结打码的事啊？但丁忍不住苦笑起来。同时，他意识到尼禄肯定是误会了什么，比如真的认为他在为一张“科普图片”而痛心疾首。他本想纠正，却突然有了别的主意：从前戏的角度考虑，这个提议简直不能更诱人了。

但丁答应了，并把时间定在晚上，地点定在他的床上。尼禄没有任何异议，令他不禁怀疑对方也打着同样的算盘，但能用于分析的材料只有一个沉默的背影。于是他耸了耸肩，朝洗手间走去。

到了晚上，但丁先洗了澡，坐在床上调试着照相机。他穿着一条浴袍，腰带故意系得十分松垮，领子几乎能滑下肩膀。隔着一堵墙，他隐约能听见浴室传来的水声。尼禄进去已经快四十分钟了：前十分钟安安静静，后三十分钟全在哗啦哗啦地响。想到这个月的水费账单，但丁顿时有些萎靡；但尼禄在淋浴间里努力扩张后穴的画面立即取代了那煞风景的白纸黑字，令他立即恢复了精神。

又过了不知多久，下半身裹着条浴巾的尼禄才出现在门口。他直线走向房间中央的大床，靠着床头板一屁股坐下，十分干脆地扯下了那块碍眼的布。

“但丁，你穿得像个希腊神。”尼禄揶揄着，大方地张开了腿。他绕到身前的尾巴不断地拍打着大腿内侧，像一种无声的催促。

但丁被对方一连串毫无情调的行为弄得有点怀疑他们不在一个频道上，但还是移动到尼禄面前，打算先履行约定。

在他对焦时，尼禄显然从浴袍的开叉处瞥见了他早已抬头的阴茎，却什么也没说。但丁懒得去猜尼禄的心思，直接将注意力集中在拍照上——反正完事后有的是机会邀请对方。他不断地调整着角度和距离，越拍越认真，一心想着如何把尼禄本就好看的下半身拍得更完美。但是在冰冷的镜头前，尼禄的阴茎却唱反调似的开始缓缓勃起，不一会就硬邦邦地贴在了肚子上。

但丁放下了照相机。他们确实不在一个频道上，又或者说是刚好互换了频道。但对他来说，进入状态从来就不是什么难事。

“快点继续。”尼禄气恼地说着，泛红的脸颊却令他强硬的语气听上去毫无威力。他下意识想捂住阴茎，却又意识到那正是他要求但丁拍的地方，伸到半空中的手只好尴尬地垂回身侧。

但丁没有照做，而是故意伸手拨开了尼禄的大阴唇。缝里湿得要命，以至于他移开手指时还从中牵出了一条透明的丝。

“你这样我没法拍，”但丁轻轻打了一下尼禄湿漉漉的肉缝，“除非说你不想拍科普图片了，想改拍色图。”

“色——”尼禄被拍得浑身一颤，却还在嘴硬，“你一开始就没打算认真拍吧！”

“我一直都很认真呀，是你先不配合的。”

“谁让你一上来就拿这玩意对着我！”

但丁低下头，这才意识到他的腰带早已随着他拍照时的移动松开了，勃起的性器早就从垮掉的浴袍里伸了出来。

“抱歉，我不是有意要性骚扰你。”他毫无诚意地说着，伸手将尼禄的臀部扯到自己胯下，用龟头摩擦着对方的大腿根。尼禄绷紧了身体，尾巴像是阻挠一般缠上了但丁的阴茎，却只带来了有益的刺激。但丁抬起头，发现尼禄正直勾勾地盯着他的尾巴和但丁的性器接触的地方，头顶上毛茸茸的一对猫耳也朝前倾斜着，显得它的主人对目前发生的事非常感兴趣。

看来可以继续了。

“只是你刚才洗的那场澡让这个月的水费多了一倍，我就好奇究竟是哪里……”但丁将那条不安分的尾巴抓住，用另一只手拨开了尼禄的小阴唇，将阴茎对准露出来的阴道口。尼禄期待地轻哼一声，但丁却在即将插入前移开了阴茎，把它抵在底下的另一个肉洞门口，“让你洗了那么久。”

“别他妈明知故问，”尼禄难耐地将臀部朝但丁的方向顶去，“哪边都好，赶紧给我进来。”

但丁感觉他如果再忍下去，尼禄的水就要流到床单上了。于是他松开手中的尾巴，从床头柜里拿了两个安全套。尼禄看见他手里的塑料包装后，立即不满地拧起了眉毛。

他们做爱基本会戴套。明知在生殖隔离下尼禄不会怀孕，但丁却依然养成了这个习惯，也许是因为他一直默默记着那个帖子里的某条回复。尼禄则非常厌恶那层将他们分隔开来的塑料薄膜，临近发情期时甚至会将家里的安全套藏起来。

但丁偶尔会满足尼禄想被内射的欲望——前提那天是尼禄负责搞清洁。他拆开其中一个避孕套，将它套在阴茎上时收获了几乎能把他扎成刺猬的眼刀。这几天确实是尼禄洗床单，但丁在心里提醒自己，但他今晚有别的打算。

“看什么看，你也有份。”但丁撕开另一份包装，取出了其中橙红色的女用避孕套。他熟练地捏紧内环，把这部分塞进了尼禄的阴道，“剩下的你自己来。”

尼禄极不情愿地将避孕套送进体内，直到橙色的开口环像一朵花一样露在外面。他立即多塞了两根手指进去，即便在自慰时也咬牙切齿地瞪着但丁，看上去快要气哭了。那条灵活的尾巴这次缠上了尼禄自己的阴茎，上下撸动着它。

但丁觉得尼禄又好笑又可爱，也没有继续磨蹭下去，将龟头插入尼禄的肛门。尼禄确实在浴室里做了准备，因为但丁没有感到太大的阻力，借着安全套自带的润滑就轻松地没入整根阴茎。但丁插到底的时候，尼禄突兀地捂住了嘴，将一声尖叫堵了回去。他塞在阴道里的手指也停下了动作，被剧烈收缩着的洞口夹得紧紧的。但丁没有理会尼禄同时收紧的后穴，按自己的节奏抽插起来，完全不避开对方的前列腺。

尼禄被干得眼泪直流，覆在嘴上的手使不上力，只是维持着表面功夫软在那里。他随着呼吸一开一合的嘴唇藏在指缝间，舌尖在但丁每次顶入时都不由自主地往外探。但丁轻易拨开尼禄软趴趴的手指，凑近脸去舔那舌尖。尼禄一开始还没能反应过来，过了几秒才凭本能将舌头伸长，任由但丁将它含入口中。但丁吮吸着尼禄的舌尖，一只手伸向尼禄的头顶，轻挠他耳朵后侧的软毛。尼禄放松地闭上双眼，被堵住的嘴里发出舒服的呜呜声。

但丁松开尼禄的舌头时，尼禄的阴茎已经射了一次，尾巴搭在沾满精液的肚子上。尼禄插在阴道里的手指已经很久没有动过了，于是但丁将他的食指也探了进去，连带着尼禄的三根手指一起往腹侧按，很快刮到了尼禄的G点。尼禄原本环在但丁腰上的腿立即伸直了，脚趾在空中蜷曲。

“能自己来吗？”但丁抽出食指，用双手把尼禄的双腿固定在原来的地方。尼禄没法回答，因为他的嘴完全变成了用于呻吟、呜咽和流口水的器官。他偏过头将半张脸埋在床单里，手指无意识地抠挖着先前产生快感的地方。

但丁观察着尼禄指奸自己的频率，等他一摸G点就用龟头顶一下他的结肠入口。尼禄很快发现了这个规律，更加急切地摩擦着那一点。他的精神似乎无法承受这样的快感，露在床单外的那只眼睛无助地流着泪，淡蓝色的眼珠已经翻上去一半。但丁的每一次深入都从他的喉咙里顶出打嗝般的声音，但他已经没有觉得丢脸的力气了。

尼禄的身体好像乱套了。他的阴道不知道高潮了多少次，阴茎却只能垂在跨间，无谓地滴着前列腺液。他后穴的收缩也越来越难以预测，结肠口紧紧吸着但丁的龟头，像要强行将它吞入。但丁很快就射了，在高潮前的一瞬间顶开了尼禄的结肠入口，令尼禄全身都无助地痉挛起来。即便如此，他塞在肉缝中的手指也继续抽送着，直到一大股透明的液体从尿道喷出，将避孕套开口和但丁的小腹淋得湿透。

但丁拔出阴茎，给用过的安全套打了个结。他本想扔掉它，但在看到尼禄乱七八糟的下半身时产生了别的想法。他把套子随手放在尼禄的肚子上，又拿起被冷落许久的照相机连拍了好几张，才将它处理掉。拍完，他把照相机放回原位，帮潮吹后就失去了意识的尼禄拔出阴道里的手指。

即使失去了填在里面的东西，尼禄的前穴依旧小幅度地开合着，显得十分可怜。于是但丁拔出了在爱液的浸泡和尼禄手指的折磨下变得皱巴巴的安全套，弯下身用舌头填满了那个空洞。在肉壁里舔了一圈后，尼禄放松在床上的双腿突然动了一下，更多的水流到了但丁的舌头上。

“但丁？”尼禄迷迷糊糊地说。但丁抽出舌头，改用手指缓慢地抽插着尼禄的阴道。他看向尼禄，等待着对方接下来的话。

阴道里不温不火的刺激似乎对现在的尼禄来说正好。在半梦半醒间，他稍微挪了挪上半身，对但丁说了句含糊不清的“快继续”，便转过头，眼睛又要闭上了。

“喂，你睡着了我们还怎么继续？”但丁苦笑道，伸手去拍尼禄的脸颊。尼禄的眼睛艰难地张开一条缝，嘴无意识地含住了但丁的大拇指。

“看来得让你做些什么才能保持清醒。”但丁顺势摸了几下尼禄粗糙的舌面，在对方不满的鼻音中啵的一声拔出了拇指。他抬起尼禄的双腿，将它们往上半身的方向压去，直到尼禄的膝盖几乎碰到床单，小腿朝天花板竖着。但丁把尼禄的手引导到他的大腿上按着，好让他的下半身维持这个姿势。

尼禄似乎没有理解但丁的用意，只是困惑地看着他，双手却乖乖地做着但丁安排的任务。在这个体势下，尼禄的两个性器和他的后穴都一览无余。但丁用双手拨开尼禄的肉缝，仔细地舔起露在体外的每一处皱褶。之后，他又将一直没有照顾的阴蒂含入口中，在舔开包皮后轻轻吮吸起阴蒂头。

大概在某个时间点，尼禄被舔得完全清醒了。他按住大腿的手越来越用力，小腿的肌肉也完全绷紧了，忍耐着四处乱蹬的冲动。见他醒了，但丁撕开一个崭新的，淡蓝色的女用避孕套，这次好好地塞了进去。他按住因不满而企图挣扎的尼禄，朝开口里挤了一些润滑。

“我发誓，等你睡了，我就把它们全都扔掉。”尼禄低吼道。

“宝贝，你醒了就好。”但丁无视了尼禄的威胁，将重新勃起的阴茎塞进了那个蓝色的塑胶环里。他没有一插到底，而是故意摩擦着尼禄的敏感点。每次抽出时，他的阴茎都会带着一部分避孕套离开尼禄的身体。将套子顶回去时，他不由得想：假如这层薄膜是尼禄身体的一部分会怎样？

尼禄感觉到但丁的性器涨得更大了，连爆了好几句粗口。他断断续续地说：“你戴套根本不是为了避孕，而是为了满足你自己的变态癖好。”

“也许吧。”但丁拔出阴茎，将尼禄的下半身抬得更高，直到屁股正对着天花板。他半蹲在床上，从上往下重新插入，好让尼禄看清楚他的肉洞是怎么被撑开的。

但丁每一次都一捅到底，但在避孕套的阻隔下无法戳到尼禄的子宫口。尼禄又被干得暂时失去了好好说话的能力，只能伸手去摸他们的结合部，企图将套子扯出来。

“那你呢？”但丁喘着粗气问，“你的癖好是怀上我的孩子吗？”

“我才不是想怀孕，我……”尼禄好不容易才挤出一句回答，但是说到一半就没有下文了。他略显茫然地盯着但丁进进出出的阴茎和被带着一起动的避孕套，手垂到了肚子上，像是被某种难题困扰一样。

“你在想象吗？想象被我搞大肚子的样子。”

尼禄扬起下巴，发出了一声近似抽噎的声音。但丁知道尼禄快到了，在插到最深处的同时将手与尼禄放在肚子上的手相叠，再轻轻按压下去。尼禄直接哭了出来，脑袋来回蹭着床单，阴道像产生了自己的意识一般挤压着但丁的阴茎，但丁却又将它抽了出来。

尼禄像刚跑完几公里一样急促地呼吸着，脸上的疑惑在看见但丁将避孕套取出时立即变成了渴望。

“快点，快点射进来……”

没等尼禄说完，但丁已经再次填满了他的肉洞，这次好好地顶到了子宫口。尼禄似乎想说“好爽”之类的话，但他好像控制不住自己的舌头似的，只能流着口水发出一些含糊的母音。他一脸恍惚，朝上翻的蓝眼失去了焦点，猫耳折在脑袋两侧，像是完全投降了一样。

虽然避孕套往往薄到无法察觉，但丁依旧得承认不带套要舒服得多。看着尼禄半只脚踏进天堂的样子，他感觉自己硬得快爆炸了。他用能留下手印的力道按住尼禄的屁股，在龟头几乎要探进那圈紧致的肌肉时射精了。将精液一滴不漏地灌进尼禄的子宫后，但丁才满意地退出，把尼禄的臀部缓缓放回床上。他射得太深了，以至于尼禄的阴道口只是维持着被干开的形状，而没有除了淫水以外的东西流出来。

尼禄沉浸在余韵里，连嘴都忘了合上，舌头无力地耷拉在外面。但丁在他身边趴下，从尼禄的舌尖一直舔到嘴角。尼禄在性爱中几乎没有发挥用处，只有躺床上的份的尾巴悄悄卷上了但丁的大腿。

根据他们的习惯，但丁非常想就这么睡了，但是他知道还有一件非常重要的事没做完。他拿起照相机，把它放在尼禄眼前晃了晃。

尼禄立即清醒了一半：“我忘了。”

“没关系，在做之前我已经拍了几张。”而且在你睡着时还偷拍了几张，但丁在心里补充。  
“给我看看。”尼禄用沙哑的声音说道，连起身都懒得起。

但丁快速将所有照片看了一遍，然后把显示着第一张照片的照相机递给尼禄。他假装若无其事地坐在一边等着，同时回忆起第一张和最后一张：第一张里，尼禄的阴茎还没有勃起，底下的大阴唇也自然地闭合着，拿来做网络百科的配图也没有违和感。而最后一张里，尼禄软趴趴的阴茎将前列腺液滴得到处都是，肉缝也在过度的指奸下变得红肿，刚刚失去肉棒的后穴根本就合不拢。他的肚子上和阴道里各有一个避孕套：一个装满了本该射进体内的精液，另一个则空荡荡的，只有几根手指无可奈何地填在里面，等待其它的东西作为替代。

但丁十分期待尼禄看到最后几张时的反应。假如尼禄同意的话，他可以把这些照片发到别的网站上——当然，高清无码。


	7. 【3D4N】无题【NSFW】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常规的勇者×魔王AU  
> 勇者D终于到达了魔王城，可是魔王和他想象中不太一样……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW！背后注意
> 
> **请仔细阅读以下预警**
> 
> 这篇文里有：
> 
> 黄油设定  
>  **双头龙（有详细描写）**  
>  D **习惯被插屁股且不是处女** 的描写  
> D在冒险路上 **一路被肛** 的描写（=有一丁点 **抹布×D** 的暗示，无严肃沉重描写）  
> N穿女装内衣的描写  
>  **百合情节** （ **前半部分都是百合，后半部分才是D插入N** ）  
> N雌堕的描写  
>  **不符合正常逻辑的脑残展开**
> 
> 虽然文里 **没有N用鸡鸡插入D的情节** （=不是互攻），但是 **强烈建议认为攻的肛门是铜墙铁壁的人不要再往下看了！！！**
> 
> **请在仔细阅读过以上预警并确定可以接受后再往下拉**

遵循着大多数设定类似的作品的套路，勇者在排除了万难后，终于抵达了魔王城。他已经累得不行了，全身的肌肉都在苦口婆心地劝说他睡一觉再继续，只有必胜的信念驱使着他继续前行。

勇者推开了沉重的大门。城堡里没有护卫和机关，反而还有一处回复点。补给完毕后，勇者更是信心大增。他径直走向大厅的最深部，昂首挺胸地站在高耸的王座之下。

“勇者啊，”一个低沉又残暴又冷酷的声音从王座顶上传来：“我已恭、恭候多时了。”

勇者朝声音的方向望去，却因城堡内照明太暗，而看不清王座顶上究竟坐着个什么东西。

“想必你就是传说中的魔王陛下了。”勇者戏谑地加重了“陛下”的读音，“没想到传说是骗人的，你是个连脸都不敢露的胆小鬼。”

“我不是胆小鬼！”魔王讲出了这段时间里最流利的一句话，“胆、胆敢挑战魔王尼禄的人，都、都得死。”

“拜托，你背台词也背流利点吧？”勇者不耐烦了，直接踹了王座一脚。

这王座竟然远远没有看上去那样结实，被他一下踢出个大洞，整个塌了。至于那位在顶上用毫无感情波动的声音结结巴巴地念着教科书般的反派台词的魔王则跟着摔了下来，正好落在勇者身上。被当成缓冲垫的勇者眼冒金星，过了好一会才意识到自己的嘴唇上多了两瓣柔软的东西。

和从天而降的美少女——应该说是魔王才对——意外接吻。很好，这确实很套路。

勇者爬起来，惊讶地发现魔王虽然不是穿着性感的美少女，却是个一身白色长袍，看上去和他年纪差不了几岁的美青年。魔王和勇者一样也是一头白发，只是魔王的要更加蓬松，刘海在右眼上方偏分。被头发遮住大半的尖耳、从脑后绕到额前的一对蓝灰色犄角，和从长袍底下伸出来的漆黑尾尖显示着他上级恶魔的身份。

同魔王一起摔下来的，还有一本书和一个变声器。勇者捡起那本书，发现它的封面上确实写着“反派台词教科书”，内页则干净得像刚买的一样，一看就知道这魔王整天都在偷懒，连台词都不熟悉。

勇者一阵恼火，感觉他这些天来的努力都白费了。他一把抓住那乌黑油亮的尾巴尖，把魔王头朝下提了起来。袍子的下摆在重力的作用下翻了过来，罩住了魔王的脑袋，露出了他的身体。魔王的上半身只有一件小得只够遮住乳头的比基尼，下半身只穿着一条丁字裤和一对把大腿紧紧勒住的长筒袜，显得一点威严也没有。和长袍的白色相反，这几片衣物都是黑色的，倒是和他的尾巴和犄角挺配。

魔王顿时醒了，背上冒出两股蕴含着惊人魔力的蓝烟。它们在空中幻化了半天，最后却只变成了一对未成熟的小翅膀，徒劳无功地扑腾着。勇者把魔王甩回地上，将那碍事的袍子完全脱了，再俯身压在魔王身上，一只膝盖轻轻抵住魔王跨间的隆起。魔王被掌握了弱点，只能在地上愤怒地发抖，恨不得用眼神将勇者千刀万剐。

“魔王？就这？”勇者拎起一侧肩带，又让它狠狠弹回魔王的皮肤上，“不过是个穿得很色的小屁孩而已。你刚才报了名字吧？叫什么来着……尼禄？”

“我已经两百岁了！”尼禄吼完才发现他的变声器不在身上，脸刷的一下就红了。他真正的声音十分符合他年轻的外貌，声调高且充满了活力。

“礼尚往来，我也告诉你我的名字吧，反正你很快就要败在我手下了。”勇者把手伸向尼禄的跨间，用恰到好处的力度揉搓起束缚在丁字裤内的柔软阴茎，“我叫但丁。”

“但丁，你说你要打败我？”尼禄的眼睛里第一次浮现了恐惧。

“放心，你还没到耳聋的年纪。”

尼禄不禁闭紧了眼睛，不忍面对接下来将发生的事——他清楚勇者打败魔王意味着什么。但丁松开尼禄半勃的阴茎，觉得他既可怜又可爱。

他扯下尼禄的丁字裤，让它勾在尼禄的左腿上，同时脱下了自己的裤子。

在这个世界里，勇者和魔王之间的战斗从来都不是刀戟相向，而是意志的比拼。当然，这只是个委婉好听的说法，也就是糊弄纯洁的小孩和无辜的村民们用的。但丁曾经也是这其中的一人，不然他就不会上当受骗，直到真正踏上勇者之路，才明白勇者的武器就是他的屁眼，而战胜魔王的方式就是使出浑身解数榨取魔王的鸡鸡，直到对方精尽而亡。历史上也有在最后一刻尻下留情，将魔王收作使魔的勇者。这种情况下的魔王的小腹上会多出一个心形印记，作为屈服的象征。

但丁没有白当那么久勇者，自然是有备而来。在漫长的旅途中，他每天都会带着大大小小的肛塞锻炼自己。一路上，他遇到过各种各样的凶险陷阱，无一不挑战着他屁股的承受能力。他起初还不习惯，但是在他强大的意志力和日复一日的刻苦锻炼下，再难缠的陷阱或是尺寸再大的恶魔鸡鸡都不是对手。

但丁半跪在尼禄身上，缓缓取出一直填在后穴里的肛塞。尼禄的阴茎已经完全勃起了，颤颤巍巍地在但丁眼前竖着。但丁本以为魔王的鸡鸡会是传说里那种粗得像拳头还长满倒刺的怪物，真正见到实物却发现它比新手村里的假阳具陷阱还好对付。尼禄不知是没发育完全还是怎么回事，他的阴茎有着和人类阴茎无异的外观，大小和粗细在人类的标准里算是佼佼者，但在恶魔里只能算中下。但丁的后穴不由得缩紧了，企图留住令它饱足的肛塞，因为尼禄的阴茎和它相比实在不算有吸引力；但他依然将它强硬地抽了出来。尼禄一直在半眯着眼睛偷看，在看清那肛塞的尺寸后顿时吓呆了。

“你、你是怎么把它塞进去的？”

“怎么，不装睡了？”但丁故意把湿淋淋的肛塞放到尼禄眼前晃了晃，“还是说你想我教你怎么塞？”

尼禄脸红着转过头，阴茎却很感兴趣似的抽动了一下。这点变化自然没有逃过但丁的眼睛。他看着尼禄，脑中浮现出一个十分叛逆的想法：如果只要让魔王败在快感下就能取胜，那他就算不用常规办法也行吧？

但丁立即从虚空中召唤出一根比尼禄的阴茎要粗上一圈的双头假阴茎。这是他在保护一个村子免受恶魔袭击后，村长感激涕零地送给他的。但由于他是独自旅行，所以这玩具从来没有派上过用场。

“你会扩张吗？”但丁用其中一端戳了戳尼禄紧闭的穴口，“还是你喜欢痛？”

“什么意思？”尼禄一脸困惑地看着他。但丁意识到对方大概前面后面都没有经验，顿时怀疑他是如何以一身淫魔般的打扮理所当然地住在魔王城里的。这几百年来没有除但丁以外的勇者活着到达魔王城的原因肯定是路程太难，而不是魔王太强。

“没关系，包在我身上。”但丁说着，朝尼禄的后穴施了一个简单的魔法。穴口周围的褶皱立即放松了，原本闭合的肉洞也开始逐渐张开，露出里面粉色的肉壁。等尼禄的后穴被扩张到可以吞下那根假阴茎的程度后，但丁又施了一个让后穴分泌润滑液的魔法。这两个魔法对所有勇者来说都是基础，因为它们可以迅速把后穴准备至理想状态，以便随时随地抵御恶魔。

尼禄先是感觉后穴一阵空虚，又因肉壁分泌的润滑液流下臀缝而瘙痒难耐。“你对我做了什——”

他的话没说完，就变成了一串急促的喘息和呻吟。他的双腿不自觉地并拢，却被但丁强行分成了M字开腿。但丁抹了一些尼禄分泌的润滑液到假阴茎上，然后试探性地将其中一端塞进了尼禄的穴口。假阴茎的龟头轻松没入其中，但丁却立即将它拔了出来，如此循环往复。尼禄的肠壁贪婪地收缩着，企图把剩下的部分也吞进去，但一次都没能成功，只剩乖乖流水的份。

“感觉如何？”但丁又把玩具的龟头部分插进了尼禄的肉洞，这次还轻轻转了一圈，把洞口扩张得更开。

“快点，里面……”尼禄语无伦次地说，“想——”

尼禄的声音戛然而止，被情欲蒙蔽的双眼里忽地多了几分理智。他也察觉到但丁打算用某种书上没写的新奇方式对付他，而这也意味着他可能还有一丝翻盘的机会。但是，如果他现在就求饶，或是向但丁承认他后穴的空虚，就相当于输了一半。

但丁将尼禄的反应看在眼里，明白这种挠痒痒似的逗弄已经无效了。于是他不再手下留情，直接将玩具一插到底。尼禄哀叫一声，精液从完全没有被触碰过的阴茎顶端喷到了肚子上。这根假阴茎对他缺乏经验的屁股来说太粗了，他的身体也没有做好接受如此强烈的刺激的准备，只能像一条甲板上的活鱼般不断抖动着。但丁小幅度地抽插了几下玩具，每一次插入都会挤出一些肉穴中分泌过剩的淫水。

见尼禄那边已经准备就绪，但丁没有再浪费时间。他把碍事的衣服脱光，用尼禄喷到他手上的水润滑了一下玩具的另一头，就坐着把它插入了自己的后穴中。他把手撑在背后，将臀部缓缓朝尼禄的方向挪去，在久违的充足感下舒服地眯起了眼。尼禄稍微缓过来了，用手肘支起上半身，好奇地观察着但丁接下来的动作。但丁抓住玩具尚未被他们纳入体内的中间部分，前后抽动起来。期间，他仔细控制着假阴茎每次进入体内的深度，让它刚好能擦过自己的前列腺。他不清楚尼禄的身体构造，但根据尼禄在每次被顶入时的夸张反应，但丁猜对方的敏感点大概也在差不多的位置。

“我们好像还挺有默契的，如果你不是魔王的话，没准能成为世界上第二强的勇者。”但丁继续凑近，直到他们的屁股碰到一起。他把左腿跨在尼禄的右腿上，另一侧则相反，以方便用臀部使力。尼禄很快就学会了，也不甘示弱地配合着但丁的动作，前后吞吐着玩具。他们大小相仿的阴茎都硬邦邦地贴在小腹上，但两人都沉溺于后穴的快感中，无暇顾及前面。

“我又不是自愿做魔王的。如果——”

“如果做勇者会这么爽，是吗？”但丁立即补充了下半句。尼禄呼吸一窒，意志出现了明显的动摇。

但丁自然不会放过这个机会。他轻易将弹性很强的假阴茎扯到体外，留下另一半在尼禄体内。他把尼禄的腿分开到最大程度，又抬起尼禄的臀部，直到尼禄屁股里的玩具正对天花板。没等尼禄反应过来，但丁已经坐在了尼禄的屁股上，重新将假阴茎吞入体内，只用撑在尼禄身体两侧的手掌和点在身后的前脚掌支撑体重。他上下动着腰，好像真的在干尼禄似的。

尼禄死死捂着嘴，扭过头不去看但丁和在他们的身体之间冒出又缩回的假阴茎。但丁将尼禄的心思看得一清二楚。在这场意志的较量上，败北的定义并不仅限于口头认输，不过他没有好心到会去提醒尼禄的程度。但丁停下腰部的动作，抬起右手，把它伸向他从一开始就很感兴趣的，尼禄的胸脯。两侧胸肌上的黑色三角布料的中心都有明显的凸起，提示着乳头的位置。

但丁隔着布料，用食指前后拨弄了一会尼禄右边的乳头，又把手指伸到内衣底下，捏住被刺激得发硬的乳尖往上提。尼禄从未被开发过胸部，顿时疼得惊叫一声。但是当但丁开始搓弄他的乳尖时，疼痛又立即转化成了一种酥麻的快感。要不是因为这么做会正中但丁下怀，尼禄早就挺起胸，求但丁用同样的方式照顾他的另一只乳头了。

但丁把被他移了位的布料盖回尼禄的右侧乳头上，手指转而在左侧乳头周围游移，却就是不直接碰上去。尼禄皱着眉，渴望和不甘在眼睛里交错着闪过。但丁观察着尼禄矛盾的表情，说：“你那么想要被我碰，为什么不直接问我呢？”

“别以为我不知道这是你的伎俩。”

“是吗？我还真没想那么多。”但丁出其不意地让手指重重刮过尼禄被忽视的左侧乳头，令尼禄浑身一颤，“我从来都是想要什么就直说的。”

“可是这样不就输了吗？”

“那你看着好了。”但丁用右手圈住自己的阴茎，重新动起臀部，“我现在想射进你嘴里。”

“什么——”尼禄被这直接的答案吓了一跳，又因为后穴传来的刺激高声呻吟起来。但丁也无暇再闲聊，手指大力地套弄起距离高潮不远的阴茎。他加快了上下动腰的频率，在玩具的龟头部分擦过前列腺时毫无廉耻之心地浪叫出声。尼禄难以置信地看着但丁淫荡的样子，却无法否认自己在看到这一幕时既兴奋又羡慕。

但丁突然起身，从屁股里抽出了假阴茎。他用手朝玩具里注入了些许魔力后，它立即以最高的频率振动了起来。尼禄仰起下巴，没来得及叫出声，就又高潮了。只不过这次他的阴茎没能射精，依旧挺立着。在他干性高潮后，后穴里的玩具依然马力全开地按摩着他的前列腺，令他只剩下翻着白眼抽搐的份。而趁尼禄不注意时，但丁已经在他的胸口处半跪下来，把沾满前列腺液的龟头对准了他的嘴角。

尼禄不知道抵在他脸上的是什么东西，一片混沌的大脑也将但丁先前的话忘得一干二净。他下意识张嘴含住了但丁的马眼，而但丁趁机狠狠掐了一下自己的冠状沟，射在了尼禄的嘴里。其实但丁才是最喜欢从疼痛中获得快感的那个人，只是他不打算现在就让尼禄知道。

尼禄也没法知道，因为他根本没有意识到发生了什么。他本能地想把口中的精液吞掉，却可怜地呛到了，一边鼻孔里流出一股被鼻水稀释过的白浊。当尼禄的呼吸平复下来后，但丁轻轻地扯了扯尼禄的舌尖，而尼禄则顺从地把舌头尽可能地伸了出来。但丁把逐渐变软的阴茎重新伸到尼禄嘴边，把剩下的精液全部挤到了这条粉色的软肉上，完事后还蹭了几下，仿佛尼禄的舌头只是一块清洁用的抹布。

在但丁停下玩具的振动，把它拔出尼禄被插得略显红肿的屁眼后，尼禄的舌头依然耷拉在外面，精液混着口水从下巴流下脖子。然而，即便尼禄连把舌头收进嘴里的思考能力都没有了，他也没有完全屈服于快感之下。但丁轻轻按压着尼禄没有任何印记的小腹，思考起接下来的计划。

也就在这时，尼禄看似放松在地上的右手忽然蓝光大作。但丁心里大喊不妙，但他这短暂的疏忽已经足以让尼禄完成施法。下一秒，周围的东西都变成了单调的蓝绿色，而但丁企图凝聚魔力的手则无比缓慢地动着——这是大范围的时停魔法。但丁不禁对先前射在尼禄嘴里的行动有些后悔，因为他的精液给尼禄提供了魔力。而他之所以会那么做，是因为他低估了尼禄的意志力，以为一轮就能搞定对方。

尼禄得意地抹去脸上乱七八糟的液体，将几乎无法行动的但丁压在身下。他捡起地上的双头玩具，一脸坏笑地说：“我要用同样的方法对付你。”

但丁虽然没法动，但他还能正常思考。尼禄的想法错得令他发笑，因为被各种东西插屁股就是他的本行，想用一根假鸡鸡对付身经百战的他也未免太天真了。而且尼禄在把握这样的绝好机会时第一反应竟然不是用自己的鸡鸡上阵，看来他作为一个魔王已经没救了。

所以，就算被但丁来一个大逆转，尼禄也只能怪自己。

尽管过程比平时慢了几倍，但丁终于将足够的魔力聚在了指尖上。他打了一个响指，被时停魔法束缚的身体立即变得无比轻盈，一下就挣脱了尼禄的控制。他把尼禄反扑在地上，而尼禄尽管一脸震惊，却很快反应了过来，和他扭打在一起。他们在地上滚了好几圈后，但丁勉强占了上风，跨坐在尼禄的屁股上。尼禄趴在地上激烈地挣扎着，双手却立即被但丁压在了背后。但丁再次拎起尼禄的尾巴，用它绑住了尼禄自己的手。

“我不会时停这种传说级别的魔法，”但丁亲切地解释道，“但是我会加速魔法，所以抵消了你的魔法效果。”加速魔法也不是人人都能学的，那是他在杀死一匹能控制时间的马型恶魔时获得的能力。至于过程嘛，往事不堪回首，他不想详细说明。

“你又要对我做什么？”尼禄咬牙切齿地问。他们都知道他在虚张声势，因为他的魔力在用完时停魔法后已经所剩无几了。

“那还用说？当然是再来一轮，我们还没完呢。”

尼禄立即沉默了，被但丁的话吓得不轻。要是再被那样对待一次的话，他肯定会坚持不住，向但丁屈服。但是他的后穴却不争气地缩紧了，甚至开始往外流水。但丁显然算到了这一点，他把手绕到背后，先是用力拍了一下尼禄的屁股，再准确地将三根手指塞进了尼禄的肛门。尼禄发出几声舒服的鼻音，身体软了下来。

“我刚才不是说了吗？想要什么就直说，又不会少块肉。”但丁无情地抽出被尼禄的淫水弄得湿漉漉的手指，用它们随意撸动了几下已经完全勃起的阴茎。

“我……”尼禄用蚊子般细小的声音说，“我想要你像刚才那样……插进来……”

“没问题。”但丁爽快地答应，给尼禄的手松了绑。

尼禄期待着但丁再次把那根双头阴茎插进来。但是他等来的不是无机物冰凉的触感，而是某个湿润且温热的东西。它在尼禄的穴口处摩擦了几下后，便轻松伸了进去。当尼禄意识到这是但丁的阴茎时，但丁已经一插到底。

在这个世界漫长的历史里，还从未有过勇者插入魔王的先例。但丁决心反着来的时候，心里也有些许不安，因为他不知道这样做会有什么后果。但是他以前读过的一本讲下等恶魔生理学的书里如此记载：

恶魔会千方百计地避免被人类插入，因为这会令它们无条件屈服于对方。被插入的恶魔会立即和插入者缔结使魔契约……此方法十分危险，且不清楚其是否适用于高阶恶魔，因此慎用。

但丁立即感觉他和尼禄之间多出了某种无形却又强固的联系，仿佛有一根透明的线把他们永远绑在了一起。随后，一股凉风般清爽的魔力渗入他的体内，令他舒适地放松了身体。他趴在尼禄背上，鼻子埋在尼禄柔软的头发里。尼禄正无言地喘着粗气，体温比先前高上一些，估计是但丁的魔力带来的影响。

但丁依旧将大半个身体的重量压在尼禄身上，只有臀部不紧不慢地动着。他慵懒地抽插着尼禄紧致的后穴，而尼禄的身体也积极地回应了他，肉壁用恰到好处的力度挤压着他的阴茎。

尼禄本人倒是不太配合。他一边为但丁擅自缔结契约的行为而愤怒，又为身体擅作主张地寻求快感而困惑。但丁目前没有以主人的身份束缚他，所以从理论上说，他只要想动就肯定能动。但是他浑身的肌肉都不听指挥，放松地贴在地上。他的后穴更是变本加厉地吮吸着但丁的肉棒，令他在被填满的充足感下一阵晕眩。

“这和说好的不一样！”尼禄试图用最强硬的语气抗议，传到他耳朵里的声音却软绵绵的，一点威慑力也没有。

尼禄顿时感到一阵绝望：这意味着他的身体已经完全认输了。

“你只是要我插进来，没说要把什么插进来。而且我从一开始就说过要打败你。”但丁狡辩道。和尼禄相比，他其实也没有游刃有余哪里去，因为他前面的经验不多，而尼禄的后穴实在是太舒服了。假如他们的对决现在才开始，谁输谁赢还说不准。

“我……绝对不会……败在你的鸡鸡下……”尼禄口齿不清地坚持着，唾液流了一地。同时，他听见一个声音对他说：到了这个地步，逞强还有什么意义？

确实，逞强一点意义也没有。就算他战胜了但丁，也只意味着他会继续留在魔王城里，过着孤独且没有目标的生活。毕竟被勇者打败就是魔王存在的目的呀。但是……

但是什么？

他已经想不起来了。

“你会的。”但丁说。这是最后一根稻草。

尼禄的意识糊成了一团雾。他感觉全身上下都热得要命，尤其是下腹的位置。等他恢复了辨别事物的能力时，但丁已经把他翻了过来，准备用正常位干他。

尼禄用手肘支起上半身，发现小腹上多了一个复杂的蓝色心形花纹。

但丁重新插入时，尼禄立即感觉理性离他远去，留在体内的只有对快感的渴望。他身体的其他部分似乎都消失了，只剩下被但丁的阴茎填满的肉洞；这种被当成道具使用的感觉令他愉悦且满足。他更加积极地缩紧后穴，直到但丁忽地停下动作，汗水滴下发梢和刘海，落在尼禄的脸上和胸口上。他眉头紧锁着射进了尼禄体内，高潮时叫得比尼禄还大声。尼禄肚子上的淫纹发着光，示意着他刚被内射过。

尼禄还是感觉不够，便伸手撸起自己的阴茎，但它在他败给但丁后就变得奇怪了，无论怎么碰都无法射精。它像是被剥夺了原本的功能一样，无论后穴高潮多少次，都只能流出透明的前列腺液。对现在的尼禄来说，屁股的快感已经足够，而他的阴茎就算从此以后都只能是个无用的摆设也没关系。

“你想要什么？”但丁终于问他。

“让我射。”尼禄直白地答道。

但丁便开始用同样的方式刺激尼禄的阴茎。但丁的手很用力，偶尔会把尼禄捏得很疼，令他不由得怀疑这是但丁的个人喜好。然而但丁熟练的手法也没能解决问题，反而让尼禄的阴茎更涨了。

“让你射点别的东西倒是可以。”但丁一手握住尼禄的阴茎，同时用另一只手的手掌快速摩擦起尼禄的龟头。尽管尼禄忘记了如何射精，但他阴茎上的敏感点依然没有变化。他不由得将腿环在但丁的腰上，包在黑色长筒袜内的脚趾紧紧蜷起。

就在但丁给予他的刺激从快感变成了单纯的痛苦时，他感觉有什么东西从阴茎根部涌了上来。但丁加快了摩擦的频率，直到几股透明的液体喷出马眼，被但丁的手撇得到处都是。尼禄爽得浑身发抖，大腿几乎要把但丁的腰夹断。过了一会，他才发现他射出来的不是精液，不过他的阴茎出奇地不再发涨，逐渐软了下来。

“看来你以后只能潮吹了。”但丁毫不愧疚地说。

尼禄放空地躺在地上，直到高潮的余韵过去，才完全理解之前发生了什么。他清楚地记得他的精神部分屈服时的过程，便认命地闭上了眼睛。但丁蹲在一边，正收拾着散乱一地的衣物。

“是你赢了。”尼禄不甘地说，“不过下一次就说不定了。”

“等你把鸡鸡修好再说吧。”但丁把尼禄的衣服抛给了他，“而且你从一开始就显得肛门很弱，我猜就算有下次也是一样的结果。”

“哈？”尼禄愤怒地抛出一个语气词，似乎忘了他先前输得有多悲惨。尼禄穿好丁字裤后，但丁发现尼禄这身暴露的打扮在淫纹的加成下，显得他更像个淫魔了。

但丁把这句绝对会冒犯到尼禄的话憋回肚子里，把另一句被他憋了一段时间的话说了出来：“我还挺喜欢你的。”

尼禄一愣。过了好一会，他的脸和耳朵才慢了好几拍似的红了。

“你如果那么想赢，我可以教你几招勇者必备的技巧，”但丁补充道，“不过我们得先离开这里。”他一反常态地避开了尼禄的视线，耳尖也泛着红色。

尼禄套上那件把他从头遮到脚的白袍，将犄角和尾巴盖得严严实实。这样一来，没有人会注意到他的真实身份。没准在但丁的指导下，他真的有一天能从魔王转行成勇者——虽然这世上已经不再有魔王了。

就这样，勇者和他的使魔和平地离开了魔王城，在广阔的世界里四处游历。据说那一代没有魔王，只有两个成功的勇者，但由于他们行事低调，从未留下过明显的痕迹，后人也无从考证了。


	8. 【5DN】假日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DN在海边做任务顺便约会（要素微存）的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 流水账，恋爱要素不多，私设捏造一大堆  
> 很不科学也很OOC，认真你就输了
> 
> 注意：有流血、暴力表现

1.  
“你的义手很酷。”

尼禄抬头望向搭讪者，嘴角沾着一圈芝士蛋黄酱。那是一个陌生人，身上散发着淡淡的古龙水味。他朝那人挥了挥由餐具组成的右手，卷在叉子上的最后一根意面顺势滑回了盘中。

“谢谢。”他说完，换了一根小号的叉子，把盘子里剩余的酱料拨到那根面上。对方见他无意讲述这只手的来历，便识趣地离开了。

但丁坐在尼禄对面，单手托着腮，视线朝着先前的陌生人的背影消失的地方——那里只剩下来来往往的人。“这是今天第几个了？”他玩味地说，“没想到你比我还受欢迎。”

“我不认为一个穿着披萨印花衬衫的人能有多受欢迎，况且吸引他们的是机械手，不是我。”

“是吗？他们不是在看你的胸就是在看你的腹肌。”

尼禄急忙把运动外套的拉链拉到顶，差点夹到脖子上的肉。即使离开那个保守的小岛已经很久了，他也无法习惯被陌生人当成一夜情候选人，更何况现在还是中午。他窘迫地咽下那根黏糊糊的面，耳尖不可抑制地烧了起来。

但丁没有追击，只是抿了手里的桑格利亚一口。他喝得慢吞吞的，一块船帆般露出液面的橙子贴着他的嘴唇，又在他放下酒杯后撞回杯壁。尼禄丝毫不能理解这个只需五分钟就能解决一整个披萨的人为什么花半小时都喝不完一杯鸡尾酒。他还看不惯那块飘来飘去的橙子，便用有着正常手指的左手将它捏起，扔进了嘴里。嚼了几口，他就皱起眉：酒味太重了。

但丁立即抱怨：“喂，我还想留到最后吃的！”

“是你喝太慢了。”

“我们又不赶时间。”

“但我们也不是来度假的。”

但丁依旧小口喝着酒，像是无视了尼禄的话。于是尼禄擦好嘴，同样慢吞吞地清洁起他的机械手。这只手只是供他吃饭的，构造不像其他的机械手那样复杂，所以这单调的作业还没持续多久，他的目光就飘向了远方。他看见了蔚蓝的天空，和比它颜色深上一些的大海。海浪不紧不慢地拍打着沙滩，漫过聚集在岸边的人们的小腿或脚背。有些人放松地晒着太阳，而更多的人正随心所欲地舞动着身体。在足以覆盖整片海滩的音乐声中，就连餐厅的窗户似乎都在随着节拍振动。

尼禄把清洁好的右手搭在桌上，叉子尖恰巧碰在但丁的酒杯上，发出清脆的一声响。他的左手习惯性地伸进沙滩裤的口袋，却只摸到一个薄薄的塑料枪柄。这只荧光蓝的水枪空荡荡的，和湛蓝玫瑰相比就像羽毛一样轻。他把枪口对准但丁的额头，无声地射了几发空气，又感到很无趣，把它收回了原来的地方。服务员正好收走了他的盘子。

沙滩上的人越来越多，几乎都朝一个方向而去——那里有一个巨大的舞台，还有更多的人、更吵的音乐。他们跑跳着、雀跃着，热情几乎能传进几十米外的餐厅，像阳光般灼烧着尼禄的皮肤。他没有受到影响，只是不带感情地望着这些前去狂欢的人，知道恶魔藏在其中。

0.  
委托他们的是一个海滩音乐节的主办方。音乐节的场地除了沙滩外，还有周边的一个度假村。这一个月里，有好几名男性在那片区域离奇死亡，而他们在丧命前晚都和不同的女性一起住在度假村的酒店里。负责接待的前台员工对这些二人组的印象都十分模糊，只记得女方身上传来很浓、很甜的香水味。经过调查，那些女性的身份都是伪造的。

主办方里似乎有人对恶魔有一定了解，因为他们的要求十分明确：找出这名会改变外貌的魅魔并解决她，以确保音乐节的安全。他们承诺的报酬也十分丰厚，除了一大笔钱外，还允许但丁和尼禄在音乐节期间免费吃住。

尼禄不敢相信但丁真的接下了这个任务，直到他们以一身游客打扮站在度假村入口。离音乐节还有两天，但是周围的人已经多到让尼禄怀疑他误入了黑色星期五时的百货商场。但丁穿着一件印满辣肉肠披萨的黑底短袖衬衫，腿上是一条纯白的沙滩裤。尼禄庆幸但丁的裤子上没有印披萨，因为他宁愿赚不到钱，也不想和一个浑身是披萨的人站在一起。

“你确定能在几万人里找到一名恶魔？”他最后一次向但丁确认。

“我什么时候接过没把握的工作？”

尼禄刚想搬出红墓市的例子，又意识到那次事件过于特殊，只好把它吞回肚子里。但他依旧不太相信这大海捞针般的任务有成功的可能，所以在但丁心安理得地接过高级海景房的房卡时，他也只是神色凝重地站在后面，不敢想象失败后他们糟糕的财政状况将面临什么。

他在酒店的餐厅吃了这辈子吃过的最豪华的，同时也最令他良心不安的午餐，又在但丁的坚持下换上了泳衣。那正巧是一天里最热的时候，只有一名心不在焉的救生员和他们共享室外泳池。但丁坐在一只巨大的黄鸭救生圈上，头发在脑后汇成了一个乱糟糟的小辫。他哼着一首走调的歌，一脸坏笑地看着只有脸露出水面的尼禄，像是在炫耀自己做足了准备。

尼禄一阵不爽，伸手去扯但丁毛茸茸的腿，企图让他失去平衡。黄鸭立即翻了个底朝天，但丁则乘机抱住尼禄，和他一起沉入池底。尼禄的背碰到了瓷砖，钻出口鼻的气泡和他们入水时产生的那些汇聚在一起，消散在水面上。但丁的辫子松了，细得像一根头发的塑料皮筋缓缓朝水面升去。尼禄把它抓回手里，但丁却趁机给他挠痒，令他四肢并用地挣扎，期间大概让对方结实地挨了几脚。他们一定在水面上闹出了很大动静，因为当他们起来换气时，黄鸭已经漂到浅水区了。

他们立即朝岸边游去。这次是尼禄赢了，他翻身趴上救生圈，手臂紧紧环着黄鸭的脖子。但丁扯出被尼禄攥在手里的橡皮筋，重新扎起湿漉漉的头发。救生员对他们显然有安全隐患的玩法无动于衷，依旧坐在高高的救生椅上，脸完全隐藏在遮阳伞的阴影下。

“你说那家伙是不是睡着了？”尼禄朝救生椅的方向挪了挪下巴。

“放心，我会看着你，不让你在儿童池淹死。”

尼禄用脚尖蹬了几下水，希望那些水花都溅进但丁的眼睛里，治疗一下他总把成年人看成小孩的毛病。但丁一笑置之，抓住了救生圈的边缘，把尼禄朝深水区推去。天太热了，泡在水里总比留在岸上舒服。尼禄很快意识到他这个姿势不仅享受不到池水的清凉，还只能任由但丁宰割。但这黄鸭竟然该死的舒适，令他只想趴在原处，让毒辣的阳光增加他患皮肤癌的几率。但丁不时在他朝向天空的屁股上捏一把，小声抱怨着尼禄正穿的泳裤太松垮，遮住了美好的曲线。尼禄懒得像平时那样回敬什么，只感觉眼皮越发沉重，意识也逐渐远去。如果那名救生员真的睡着了，他也没法责怪对方什么，毕竟夏天的中午就是让人睡觉用的，不是吗？

“小鬼，想睡午觉了吗？”但丁含笑的声音像是隔了一层雾，从很远很远的地方传来。

“我不困。”尼禄梦呓似的说。他的脑袋显然把黄鸭的后颈当成了枕头，无意识地朝前蹭了几下。这次，他清楚地听见了但丁的笑声，不过对方没有继续调侃他，而是沉默了。那只几乎没有离开过尼禄臀部的手移到了他的背上，轻轻按摩起肩胛骨周围的肌肉。就在他以为但丁破天荒地大发慈悲，愿意放他安静地睡一觉时，但丁自言自语似的说：

“你总算放松下来了。”

哦，所以这一切全都是但丁为了照顾他而设的计划。尼禄立即清醒了，“累赘”一词在脑海里一闪而过。暖和地贴在他肚子上的救生圈顿时滚烫如烙铁，连带着烘烤背部的阳光一起变得难以忍受。他翻身滚进水里，溅起的水花把黄鸭推向远方。池水没能熄灭正从内到外燃烧着他的羞耻和不甘，而但丁那副像是在说“啊，我又搞砸了”的表情更是火上浇油。

“是我的问题，”尼禄抢先说，“但我没事，不需要你费心照顾。”

“没事？”但丁笑了，“你刚才可是紧张到用脸就能吓哭一百个恶魔。”说完，他又用严肃些的语气补充道：“也许我不该带你来的。”

这句话一字不落地触到了尼禄的逆鳞。他瞪着但丁，像一只炸起尾巴的猫：“你有种再说一次。”

“哇，尼禄，放轻松。”但丁被他过激的反应吓了一跳，“我不是说你不够强啥的，而是感觉这地方不适合你。没想到你在人多的地方会这么紧张。”

尼禄叹了口气。看来但丁丝毫没有理解他紧张的原因。这也理所当然，毕竟他什么也没有说。他把脸埋进水里，在确定自己已经冷静到可以理性地说话时，才抬头面对但丁。他解释道：“不，和人多不多没有关系。我只是……担心我们要是没成功，委托人会不会要我们还钱。你看，我们中午已经吃了三千——”

但丁大笑起来，打断了尼禄没来得及报出来的金额。他笑了将近三十秒，眼角几乎能冒出泪花。尼禄耐心地等他笑完，被压抑却没能释放的怒火缓缓蹿了回来。

“怎么，你以为我只是为了蹭饭才接这工作的吗？原来我在你眼里是那种拿钱不办事的人。”

“对，除非你告诉我这事要怎么办。 这可是在几万人里找一个连长相都不清楚的人，不是简单的捉迷藏。”

“哎，我本来还想把惊喜留到最后的。”但丁佯装失落地说完，把嘴凑到尼禄的耳边，小声地解释起他的计划。

听完后，尼禄觉得他的智商受到了打击。如果一切真如但丁说的那样简单，那他从一开始就不该跟来，而是留在DMC接点其他工作。刚才他虽然紧张，但是心里也有迎接挑战时的兴奋，而现在连这兴奋也无影无踪了，剩下的只有失望和空虚。

“早知道我就不掺和了。”

“不，我们必须一起来。”但丁摇了摇头，“看看这个地方。”

说着，但丁揽住尼禄的肩，扯着他强行环顾四周。他的视线困惑地扫过波光粼粼的池水、只有两双拖鞋的池边、仿佛和救生椅融为一体的救生员，和酒店洁白简约的建筑。他的注意力几乎都集中在景物上，以至于他过了一会才后知后觉地发现更衣室附近的沙滩椅上多了一对正在接吻的情侣。他不想当个无礼的偷窥者，便立即望向别处，又意识到他和但丁的距离不比那两个人远。外人（比如那个救生员，如果他醒着的话）大概会认为他们是情侣，尽管事实正是如此。

尼禄仰头，正好对上了但丁的视线。但丁的眼神异常深情，像是在提醒他做情侣在这里该做的事。没错，情侣在夏天来度假村，就是为了约——

“没错，”但丁赞许地说，“这个地方这么好，不多带一个人白吃白喝就亏大了。”

“哦，顺便约会。”在看到尼禄的表情后，他赶紧张口挽救，可惜已经晚了。尼禄独自游向被忽视了一段时间的黄鸭，抱着它走进了儿童池。

2.  
自贩机传来哐当一声。尼禄从出口捞出一罐挂满水珠的可乐，用右手的叉子撬了半天才扯开拉环。要不是这只手之后还有别的用处，他早就把它卸下来了。他喝了两口，余光瞥到但丁转身的动作，便大步跟上，紧贴铝罐的手心湿漉漉的。

但丁抓着一个草莓甜筒，三颗叠罗汉的冰淇淋球只剩下一颗半，在室外的高温下化成了一团粉色的软泥。他只顾着不弄脏手，在冰淇淋靠近甜筒开口的部分舔来舔去，以至于底下比顶上细了一圈。尼禄见他吃得如此狼狈，在旁边光明正大地笑他。

但丁撅起嘴，为自己辩护说：“是这里的小摊连草莓圣代都没有，我才买这个凑合的！”

“是啊，所以你才退化得没有勺子甚至吃不了冰淇淋。”

“你说得太对了，所以把那玩意借我一下。”但丁讥讽地回应道，趁尼禄不备抓住了他的右手。

但丁不知何时学会了Pasta Breaker的操作方法，在侧面随便按了几下就把叉子换成了勺子。他把勺子塞进甜筒，贪心地挖了一大勺，几乎挖走了剩下的冰淇淋。尼禄的字典里从来没有“浪费食物”一词，于是他只能任由但丁控制他的右手，看着承载了过量冰淇淋的勺子没入但丁的口中。但丁吃完后，还细心地把尼禄的勺子舔得干干净净，像对待他平时吃圣代用的塑料勺一样。

尼禄感觉路人好奇的目光正朝他们这边集中，本能地把那些人全都瞪跑了。但丁得逞地露出一个坏笑，用舌尖极具暗示性地扫过闪闪发亮的勺尖，才松开尼禄的机械手。尼禄平时看但丁吃圣代时都会浮想联翩，而此时但丁舔的部分相当于他的手指，更是令他面红耳赤。他佯装镇定地从裤带里掏出消毒湿巾，手却一抖，令它掉在沙地上。

“小鬼，没必要那么紧张。你看，也没人上来管东管西吧？他们只会认为这是现充在亲热。”但丁用沾着草莓冰淇淋的手拍了拍尼禄的肩，语气十分得意，让尼禄想立即把裹满沙子的湿巾包装塞进他嘴里。

“而且这样也不会再有人来搭讪你了。”他朝尼禄眨了眨左眼。尼禄用鼻子冷笑一声，尽管认同这句话，却没有厚脸皮到能够承认的程度。

尼禄把可乐塞进但丁手里，用湿巾擦拭起右手，心不在焉地和但丁在舞台周边的小摊旁闲逛。但丁不出意料喝光了他的饮料，又买了些吃的，一边诋毁着电子舞曲，一边把高热量低营养的食物塞进嘴里。尼禄很少见但丁吃披萨以外的东西，但是芝士汉堡和肉汁奶酪薯条在健康层面上都不能让他欣慰多少。

忽然，舞台的方向爆发出一阵欢呼声。主持人大声介绍起新登场的DJ，话音刚落，更加激烈的舞曲覆盖了整片沙滩，震耳欲聋。尼禄感觉脚下的沙子都被震了起来，十分后悔把降噪耳机漏在了DMC，刚从但丁手里偷走的薯条险些掉在地上。但丁似乎骂了句什么，声音全部湮没在音乐中。

小摊里的电子钟显示时间刚过下午五点。尼禄想起他上午入场时从志愿者手里接过的小册子，里面列出的演出嘉宾多数都在傍晚或以后登台，尤其是那些大有名气的。这也意味着随着天色变暗，在舞台前聚集的人会越来越多。

“该走了。”尼禄在但丁耳边吼道。但丁正试图把薯条塞进耳朵里当耳塞，被他及时阻止了。

他们绕过围栏，找了一块听众密度相对较小的地方席地而坐。即便如此，他们和其他人的距离也不过半米，只是稍微比前排摩肩接踵的情况好一些。尼禄小心翼翼地盘着腿，生怕踢到除但丁外的任何人。他们逐渐习惯了音乐的音量，如局外人般旁观着那些忘我地扭动着身体的人们。

“我们真不合群。”尼禄感慨，尽管他一点也不在意。

“如果他们播些品味好点的歌，我可能也会起来跳一支。”

尼禄撇嘴，想起经常在DMC里回荡的七十年代放克音乐。在这方面，他们也许是有代沟的。

一阵略微刺鼻的防晒霜味从前方传来，又很快消散在海风中。尼禄吸了吸鼻子，掏出那只空水枪，无所事事地按了几下扳机。

“想去玩水吗？”但丁凑到他耳边说，像是意有所指。

“现在还太早了。”尼禄答道，虽然他已经受够了这个塑料玩具，不想再让它像摆设一样待在他的口袋里。

但丁仿佛读到了他的心思，从虚空中变出一个蓝绿色的圆瓶。尼禄拧开水枪瓶，一滴不漏地将圆瓶内的液体灌进去，心里盘算着是先把目标定在脸上还是身上。

“打人不打脸。”但丁把手叠在脑后，仰视着起了身的尼禄。

“那得看对方是不是人。”尼禄拍掉沙滩裤上的沙子，出其不意地朝但丁的脸按了一下扳机。

“别浪费，”但丁立即捡起腿边的空瓶，及时挡下了冲他而来的水柱，“这里离海边还有段距离。”

尼禄收回水枪，示意他会把握好分寸。他朝但丁挥了挥手，一头钻进了前面的人海。

空气既闷热又刺鼻，像是谁涂的防晒霜变了质。他捂住嘴，毒药般的酸苦开始在舌根处积聚，过量的唾液似乎在下一秒就能漫过舌面，冲出嘴角。他的恶魔本能警铃大作，不断催促着他赶紧回头。他一一无视了这些干扰，继续进行着这场单方面的捉迷藏。

3.  
魅魔有很多种。有些会潜入人类的梦里，有些则会幻化成猎物的梦中情人。后者在找到心仪的人选后会想尽办法留住对方，其中一种手段就是气味。对普通人来说，魅魔们只是散发着淡淡香气的美男美女；而对身为猎物而不自知的人们来说，捕食者们是香甜可口的果实，令他们不惜一切代价地追求。

然而在魔界里，大多数魅魔终究是低等的弱者。在硬碰硬的情况下，它们极易沦为其它恶魔的盘中餐或是玩物。因此，它们在察觉到附近存在威胁时，会立即分泌一种只有更强大的恶魔才能闻到的信息素。这种特别的信息素对身体无害，只是十分难闻，足以驱走大部分中、高等恶魔。除去金字塔顶端的强者和嗅觉失灵的恶魔外，它们在大多数情况下都能让危险主动绕道。

“所以，我们只要顺着臭味找到她，就离成功不远了。”两天前，但丁在泳池里对尼禄说。

“但你没有告诉我它会这么难闻。”尼禄嘀咕着，拨开一波又一波的人群。他已经发现了目标——一个穿着热裤和露脐背心的金发美女。她似乎找到了猎物，正贴着一名男性跳甩臀舞。男性也摆动着四肢，看似在配合她，实际上动作很不协调，像喝醉了一般。会场内禁止酒精饮料，因此令他不能自已的始作俑者一目了然。

尼禄在数米外找了个落脚点，强忍着呼吸道和肠胃的不适，假装和周围的人一起跳舞。幸亏其他人不是在朝舞台欢呼，就是在各跳各的，没有人过来邀请他，或是故意朝他这边蹭。假如有人对他做了后者，他有信心能立即吐在对方身上。

这里人太多了，不适合行动。但是再大胆的魅魔也不敢在众目睽睽下享用猎物，一定会在确信猎物不会逃跑后，找一个能与其单独相处的地方进食。尼禄不时用余光确认着他们的位置，等待时机。

在信息素和噪音的双重干扰下，时间的流动似乎变慢了，每分每秒都是无尽的煎熬。在他几乎忘记这是第几首歌时，魅魔终于离开了。她依偎在猎物怀里，一只手搂在对方强壮的腰上。男人已经被她迷得神魂颠倒，对她指引的方向深信不疑。

尼禄保持着一定距离紧跟在后，有时故意在小摊或自贩机前停下，以避免引起对方的疑心。他不是跟踪他人的高手，在人流中逆行时还惹来一片抱怨声，令他心惊肉跳。所幸魅魔似乎对这次的猎物格外满意，一路上头也不回，径直朝酒店走去。他们经过大堂，却没有上楼，而是拐了个弯，消失在泳池附近的酒吧里。

普通的魅魔只以人类的快感和精气为食，不至于要他们的命。这个魅魔似乎有特殊的癖好，每次在酒店客房内进食后，都会把目标带到不易被立即发现的地方杀害。有时是停车场附近的草丛，有时是在路边过夜的餐车的车底……尼禄昨晚借用酒吧位于地下室的洗手间时，曾看见旁边有一扇挂着“维修中”的牌子的门。酒吧还有一段时间才开始营业，而他的目标很有可能跳过开房的步骤，直接在那个无法使用的多功能洗手间里进食并杀人。

他走进昏暗无人的酒吧，在通向地下室的楼梯口瞥见了魅魔明亮的金发。他靠在墙上，仔细辨认着楼下传来的声响。魅魔和她的猎物交换着甜言蜜语，而其中夹杂着断断续续的金属摩擦声，大概是她在使用某种办法开锁。很快，尼禄听见了门把手被拧开的声音。他迅速冲下楼梯，在门即将关上时伸脚卡住了门缝。毫无强制力的塑料牌在把手上大幅度地一甩，啪嗒一声掉在了地上。

门狠狠撞在了尼禄的脚上。他疼得要命，像一脚踏入了绞肉机，又被几千根铁针撬开了指甲。但这点疼不算什么。他粗暴地将门踢开，以胜者的姿态大摇大摆地走到如雕像般一动不动的一人一魔前。在他身后，门轰然关上。

多功能洗手间十分宽敞，在容下他们三个后依然绰绰有余。

魅魔瞪大了眼睛，一脸警惕地望着这个不速之客。猎物依旧没有完全清醒，只看了尼禄一眼，又目光呆滞地转向魅魔。他把她推到墙边，开始对眼前丰满柔软的躯体上下其手，打算继续他们的美事。她的脸上寒光一闪，手看似顺从地攀上他的肩膀，涂满荧光颜料的指甲却悄然化为红褐色的利刃，刺向他的后颈。

“喂，”尼禄响亮而轻快地搭话，“放弃那家伙，陪我玩怎么样？”

魅魔的手一抖，利刃如幻影般消失无踪。尼禄趁机上前，给男人的后脑来了一发手刀。他在心里道了句歉，把男人软倒的身体甩到墙角。

眼见到手的猎物轻易被人放倒，魅魔愤怒地瞪着尼禄，眼睛里几乎能冒出火来：“你是谁，到底想干什么？”

“耳聋了吗？”尼禄挑衅地指向她的脸，“我说我想和你玩。”

魅魔捋了捋头发，眯眼打量起尼禄，视线如蛇信般舔过他的每一寸皮肤——她在拿他和先前的男人作对比。过了一会，她似乎作好了决定，谄媚地勾住了尼禄的手臂。她踮起脚尖，红唇几乎能碰到他的耳廓，灼热湿润的吐息令他汗毛直竖。

她呢喃道：“想玩什么？”

下一秒，一个冰冷的硬物抵在了她的喉咙上。她垂下眼，看见一只蓝色的玩具水枪从她的脖子延伸到尼禄的手里。

“来玩水吧，”尼禄笑着说，“天这么热，你不觉得很合适吗？”

“你竟敢愚弄我——”魅魔咬牙切齿，原形毕露的利爪以肉眼难见的速度伸向水枪，企图把这块脆弱的塑料捏碎。

但是尼禄的手更快地按下了扳机。枪口冒出一股毫无威力的水柱，淋湿了周围的皮肤。他闪过魅魔的爪子，朝她的颈部——那里正冒着烟——又补了几发。

魅魔倒在地上，嘴巴因痛苦而大张着，却发不出一声尖叫，因为她的声带已经被圣水烧坏了。她浑身冒着冷汗，异形的双手朝喉咙探去，爪子却无法填补那里的空洞，只能在胸口抓出一道道血痕。

“嘘，小点声，把别人吵醒就不好了。”尼禄在她旁边蹲下，在翼手的辅助下拧开了水枪瓶，将剩下的圣水慷慨地洒在了她的胸上。她抽搐得更厉害了，望向尼禄的眼睛里只剩惊恐和绝望。那些被杀掉的人在临死前也是这样看她的吗？

一瓶圣水（减去他射向但丁的那部分）不足以杀死她。也许因为魅魔的构造和人类不同，在胸口上烧出来的洞没能触及到她的心脏，令她在白烟消散后仍能挣扎着爬起，趔趔趄趄地朝门口跑去。一个银白色的影子刺进了她的背，像缝衣针般在她的血肉里穿梭、弹跳。她没有停下，残缺不堪的爪子碰到了门把手。然而，就在她要抓住这根救命稻草时，她的身体却开始不受控制地朝后方弹跳，缓缓地回到了尼禄的身边。

随着“叮”的一声，机械手也返回了尼禄的右手。他象征性地吹了吹叉子上的肉屑，将她按倒在原来的位置。她没有再试图逃跑，身体在极度的恐惧下抖得像个筛子。从她的眼角滑下的泪水丝毫没能激起尼禄的同情心，只让他在心里冷笑一声。

“改变主意了吗？”他用叉子戳了戳她的脸颊，“你到了门口又主动回来，看来是还想继续玩咯。”

忽然，门外传来一阵急切的敲门声。尼禄烦躁地咂了一下嘴，扭头望向声音的方向。

一个愤怒的男声随之而来：“你们在干什么？没看到外面的牌子吗？赶紧出来！”

“在维修呢，”尼禄用翼手把挣扎得更加剧烈的魅魔钉在地上，“一切正常。”

“少骗人了，维修员这几天都放假。你们再不出来，我就要进来赶人了！”

尼禄回头，发现魅魔的眼珠已经有些上翻，像是快被吓晕了。他叹了口气，朝外面的人喊道：“那你进来吧。”

门把手转动了一下，随后一个比尼禄还要高大一些的身影出现在门口。但丁轻手轻脚地带上门，在看见已经失去意识的魅魔后摊手道：“看来她不喜欢我们的即兴短剧。”

尼禄白了他一眼：“赶紧过来解决她。要不是不能把周围弄得太脏，你连补刀的机会都不会有。”

“行，”但丁捡起地上的水枪，把它塞回尼禄怀里，“这次轮到你出去了。”

尼禄刚想开口，却看见但丁手里拎着一个灰黑色的箱子，只好乖乖出门。他靠在墙上，侧身避开了从门缝里渗出来的光。折磨他许久的刺鼻气味消失了。

也许这种易如反掌的任务本就配不上什么戏剧性的结尾，他想。

他擦去机械手上的血，想起了两天前的事。但丁在泳池里嬉皮笑脸的，到了临睡前才愿意实话实说：

“这次必须是二人作战，而且你得完成大部分工作。那个魅魔肯定会感知到我，但不一定能察觉到你，一是因为你只有四分之一的恶魔血统，二是因为我的信息素能带来很大的干扰。如果只有我在，她一定会在我接近时立即逃走。抓住她倒是没问题，但这样一来被周围的人发现的几率会很大，事情就不好收拾了。只有你能悄悄接近她，让我们在不影响音乐节的同时完成任务。”

“你就那么信任我不会搞砸？”尼禄试探性地问道。

“她强不到哪里去的，一瓶圣水就能搞定。”但丁信誓旦旦地说，“你也别带什么武器了，小心过不了安检。”

尼禄回忆到这里，忽然意识到但丁也许是为了过来揍几下恶魔，才少说了圣水的数目。

“是谁只想白吃白喝的？”他低声自言自语，声音里带着笑意。

4.  
夜幕下，尼禄蹲在海边，默默朝水枪里灌着海水。海水漫过他的脚背，退去时留下许多沙子，贴在湿冷的皮肤上。派对仍在继续，舞台的光照亮了半边天空，隐去了繁星的身形。这里离会场的距离较远，除了隐约传来的低音外，只有风和海浪的声音。 

“我们躲在这个角落是不是很浪费？”他说。

但丁置若罔闻，只顾把玩手里的魅魔指甲。这块红褐色的尖锐硬物是他们唯一的战利品，他们只需明天拿去交差，就能获得报酬。

过了很久，他才漠不关心地说：“我不在乎，反正我也不喜欢这里的音乐。”

尼禄转过身，准确地将一股海水射在但丁的鼻尖上：“老头子。”

“你这是偏见！而且不是说好不打脸吗？”

尼禄扑向但丁，用更多瞄准脸部的水柱回答了他的问题。在他们幼稚地打闹时，小巧的塑料玩具不断更换着主人，最后终于在超负荷的运作下坏了，开始淅淅沥沥地漏水。他们立即休了战，像海星一样躺在沙滩上。

尼禄望向会场的方向，视线的尽头灯光闪烁，烟雾缭绕。

他对但丁说：“我们去喝一杯吧。”

但丁朝他懒洋洋地一笑：“我以为你不喜欢喝酒。”

“心血来潮罢了。”

他们默契地同时起身，并肩朝灯光的方向走去，在沙滩上留下两串长长的脚印。夜晚才刚刚开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想写并肩作战的结果又失败了，哭哭，下次一定行（flag）  
> （完全不会写cp文结果每次产出来的都是这种怪东西）


	9. 【5DN】烂片【NSFW】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 穷到去拍片的5DN  
> ......然而拍出来的是哲♂学片（一转攻势）  
> 搞笑文，所有人智商都不在线，认真你就输了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW！背后注意  
> 有N穿女仆装的表现  
> 有暴力表现  
> 有一丁点N **未在语言上完全同意** 就开始做的情节（不是强奸，无具体描写，总之就是 **dub-con** ），介意的话请注意  
> 我对摔跤和拍片赚钱的具体方式都一无所知，下面的内容都是瞎编的，如果看到很不合理的东西请睁一只眼闭一只眼或者指导我，谢谢茄子！（不要脸）
> 
> 注意：这篇东西真的很怪，看到一半如果无法接受请立即关闭页面并忘掉它

冬天到了，恶魔们都去冬眠了。DMC的生意也如冻僵在屋檐的麻雀般一落千丈，想救也救不回来。维吉尔不和他们一般见识，在DMC的暖气坏掉后就去了南美洲。

但丁坐在办公桌前，读着他订阅的色情杂志的最新一刊。他一般只看色情明星的照片，把访谈、广告，与介绍性爱技巧和玩具的栏目全部跳过。但在这次，一篇访谈吸引了他的眼球。杂志采访的是一名通过自制视频而在某著名色情网站上一炮而红的女性。即使通过自拍赚得盆满钵满，她平时也有做其他工作，和网上的身份并不冲突。

他想到了一个好主意。

他冲上楼，把裹在五六层棉被里的尼禄强行拖了出来。他语无伦次地解释了一通这个紧跟时代的赚钱方式，没有留意睡眼惺忪的尼禄听进去了多少。本着沉默等于默认的原则，但丁立即在睡房里架起了摄像机，在镜头前把尼禄办了。

这个疑似睡奸的视频得到了许多好评。尽管它没能登上网站的人气排行榜，他们也赚到了一些钱。尼禄起初对一觉醒来黄网出道的事火冒三丈，在听说赚来的钱能用来买新暖气后还是答应了。

他们又拍了好几个片子，内容都是他们平时做爱时的录像。但丁很快发现这种单调的题材只能让他们的点击量原地踏步，便决定研究一下其他人的做法。很快，他发现角色扮演题材的视频的人气都很高，尤其是那些过激背德的，比如一个青年在全家人一起吃饭时蹲在餐桌底下偷偷被水管工拳交的视频。

“这不是过激背德，只是很离谱而已。另外，没有人会在餐桌底下‘修水管’。”尼禄看完后评论道。看来是不采纳了。

“找些简单、合理点的。”他接着说。

“让我看看......亲戚设定好像都很吃香。我扮演叔叔，你扮演侄子怎么样？”

“我们本来就是叔侄，谢谢。”

“父子呢？”但丁试图把头发向后拨去。

尼禄一脸难以置信：“你认真的吗？”

但丁只好放弃亲戚标签，转去看其他的。新开的标签页上出现了在家工作的骚鸡和外卖小哥天雷勾动地火的视频，令他嗖的一声站了起来：就是这个。

“你该不会是要——”

没等尼禄说完，但丁已经打开了二手网站，搜索起外卖员制服。尼禄摇头，像是从一开始就知道事情会演变成这样。

也许因为这个题材涉及但丁最爱的披萨（尽管它只出现了不到三十秒），他全程准备得极为认真，连剧本都改了两版。剧情十分普通：欲求不满的顾客（但丁饰）把给他送披萨的外卖小哥（尼禄饰）干了一顿，事后把小费塞进外卖小哥流着精液的屁股缝里，祝他送下一份订单时不要迟到。拍摄十分顺利，但是尼禄在完事后一直用很微妙的眼神看着他。

这个视频收到的反响一点也不微妙。他们的账号多了很多粉丝，还收到了一大堆求约炮的私信。但丁受了很大鼓励，换着设定连拍了好几个片子。当投稿达到两位数时，他的衣柜几乎要被各种职业的制服和道具塞满了。

这一天，他们计划拍以顾客和女仆为题材的视频。但丁调整着摄像机的角度，直到有东西砸了他的后脑勺一下。

他回头，看见一身女仆装的尼禄站在他身后。尼禄握着被卷成筒的剧本，看上去很不高兴。

“抱歉，忘了事先问你喜不喜欢女装。实在不愿意的话可以换我穿——”

“但丁，我受够你的剧本了。“尼禄直截了当地说，”什么时候能让我来写一次？”

但丁有些惊讶，因为他一直以为他写的台词是他们的黄片的点睛之笔，令它们能在充斥着相似题材的网站里脱颖而出。不过撇去对剧本的不满，尼禄的要求倒是挺合理的。

“随时都可以，小鬼。但是你为什么那么讨厌我的剧本？因为得穿裙子吗？”

“我对这次的服装……不是完全没意见，但这不是重点。”尼禄低头理了理及膝的裙摆，又直勾勾地看向但丁：“是你写的台词太有问题了。”

但丁顿时五雷轰顶，像看见有人为了诋毁辣肉肠披萨而做了一部纪录片一样。他翻开剧本——每一个单词都是他心爱的孩子，和他刚写下它们时一样，完美无瑕。

“天啊，你真的意识不到吗？”尼禄又在用那种微妙的眼神看他，“那我来举个例子吧。你真的认为有女仆会说’主人，请把您的奶油灌进我的草莓芭菲’吗？”

“这只是内射的另一种说法！像其他人那样说’请射进来’的话还有什么意思？”

“我会很乐意选后者。”

“行吧，”但丁翻了个白眼，“那我把这句改掉。还有什么意见？”

“多了去了！”尼禄抱住手臂，肱二头肌几乎要把衣袖撑爆了，“你还记得我们第一次用你的剧本拍的片吗？外卖员和顾客那个。”

“当然，那可是我的力作。”

“一个脑子正常的顾客不会在舔外卖员的乳头时说‘你的辣肉肠片真香’，更不会把外卖员的精液叫成‘浓厚的芝士’。”

“没准顾客只是饿了太久，把迟到的外卖员看成了一块性感的披萨。”

“那你怎么解释我们拍网线安装工和顾客的那次？我还是第一次听说有工人会在操完顾客后贴心地提醒一句‘你的四十分钟免费时段已经结束了’。”

“就是字面意思，总不能一直让你免费用我的扳手吧。”

但丁说完，自己都没憋住笑。可惜尼禄没法理解他的幽默，还换上了一副说着“我当初怎么会想和这人一起工作”的绝望表情。

但丁不想让尼禄伤心，便妥协道：“那我们先不拍女仆这个了。说说你的主意，如果道具不难凑就马上开拍。”

“首先，我不会加那些让人立马阳痿的奇怪台词。”尼禄得意地说着，无视了但丁在听到“阳痿”一词时撅起的嘴，“其次，我会选更刺激的题材。”

“更刺激？你是说女仆在工作时被顾客用奶油灌满他寂寞的草莓芭菲还不够刺激吗？”

“好通顺的一句话，你的英语老师听了一定会很感动的。听着，我想拍那种让观众没法猜到接下来的展开，只能提心吊胆地看到最后的片子。不像你导演的片子，看标题都能猜到结局。”

“哇，新人导演，我等不及看你的GayVN获奖作品了。”

尼禄没有回话，而是把剧本扔在了地上。他的眼里闪着狡黠的光，脸上的笑容在这个场合下显得无比诡异。

他朝但丁走了一步，微微屈身。

但丁警惕着说：“但是很可惜，你的观众大都处于脑子缩进睾丸的状态，他们会跳过一切不是调情和叫床的对话——”

尼禄从正面抱住他，左膝顶进他的两腿中间。他们的左大腿相互抵着，直到尼禄迅速地将右腿夹了过来，借力绕到但丁身后。但丁没来得及看清尼禄环在他腰间的手，就像种植比赛的冠军西瓜一样被举到空中，吃了一记过桥背摔。

“像这样，不需要设计台词，也比你拍的那些刺激。点进来的人会看完的——他们会好奇谁是赢家。”尼禄翻过身，在但丁的上半身旁跪下。他用双臂环住但丁的头和一边肩膀，以阻止但丁起身。

“没想到你好这口。”但丁拍了拍尼禄的背，才被放开。他揉了揉离散架不远的脖子，忽然意识到他一直都不了解尼禄在色情片方面的性癖。 “我终于明白你那些往别人身上又贴又抱的战斗技巧是从哪学的了。”他调侃道。

“不是你想的那样。”尼禄反驳到一半，又像是意识到继续下去会偏题，便揪着但丁的领子问，“你到底拍还是不拍？”

“小鬼，冷静下来，你太暴力了。血腥内容是违反网站规约的。”

“我不介意。”

但丁在心里大笑一声：这小鬼真是太不知天高地厚了。但是他依旧用轻松的语气说：“那早知我们就去DemonHub了，那里的老哥喜欢看。”

“前提是我们能赚到钱。”尼禄不情不愿地接上。不是每个恶魔或半魔都家财万贯——看看他们就知道了。

“总之，”但丁拍手，“我们可以去地下室拍这个，不过不能见血，体力也要留给正事，怎么样？”

事实证明，尼禄的剧本就是没有剧本。但丁铺好垫子，按好所有摄像机的录像按钮时，尼禄已经摆好了姿势，对他虎视眈眈。尼禄还穿着那件女仆装，黑白相间的连衣裙根本包不住底下精壮的躯体，有种异样的威慑力。

“小可爱，你连裙子都不会脱了吗？”但丁脱下上衣，只留一条黑色皮裤在身上，“需不需要叔叔教你？”

“来试试啊，保姆。”尼禄挑衅道。

但丁确认好润滑和安全套的位置，踩上垫子。他们的服装都不适合运动，但是管他的，因为尼禄已经凑近了，左手迅速地伸向但丁的头。但丁及时用右手握住他的前臂，另一只手扣住后脑勺，却被他用同样的方式反制了。战况陷入了僵持，他们在垫子上绕着圈，每一次进攻都被对方挡回。

“别怪我没提醒你，“但丁说，”我等不及看你被围裙绊倒的样子了。”

“我也很期待看到你的老屁股在地上滑行。没有那条沾满披萨油的皮裤，它根本就滑不动，因为毛太多——”

“小鬼，你话太多了。”

但丁找准机会，把右前臂朝内扭，勾住了尼禄的左臂。他把两人的身体朝右侧扳去，左腿抬起，抵在尼禄的腰上。他的右腿随即离地，绕过尼禄的左肩和头，直到小腿抵在对方的右肩上。他背朝下着地，而尼禄的上半身也被他的动作朝下拉去，只能屈身半蹲着，双臂被死死夹在但丁的腿间。但丁用右手扯着尼禄伸到他胸前的左小臂，满意地听对方因痛苦而变得急促的呼吸声。

“操，你的腿是大象腿吗？”尼禄吃力地说。他的右手尚有少许活动空间，便懊恼地在但丁的胸上抓了几把，却连根胸毛都没抓着。

“喜欢吗？喜欢我就多夹点。”但丁坐起身，把尼禄翻倒在地，勾在对方左臂上的双手朝外一扯，形成十字固的姿势。他的左腿跨在尼禄的腰上，右腿则按住了脖子，令对方涨红了脸。

如果这是一场普通的切磋，但丁会毫不犹豫地（暂时）毁掉尼禄的手臂。然而在摄像头面前，他不打算完成这个十字固。相反，他放松了左腿，脚后跟拨开尼禄的裙子，用力压在底下的黑色内裤上。他先踩了几下尼禄的蛋，在听见另一条腿下传来断断续续的哀叫后，才温柔地揉弄起左脚下的性器，直到它在刺激下缓缓抬头。

但丁放开尼禄，起身绕到对方张开的腿间，把那块黑色的隆起重新掩在裙下。尼禄依旧躺在地上，捂着左臂。半魔的愈合能力很强，只是疼痛依旧会徘徊一阵。过了几秒，他才重新起身，双眼泛红——大概是生理反应，但这也意味着他被彻底激怒了。

但丁笑道：“别那么生气嘛，甜心，我又没犯规。”尽管这场连比赛都算不上的……表演？前戏？压根就没有规则。

“我只是不爽而已。”

尼禄的目标依旧是头。但丁刚想用老办法制止，却发现那是个假动作。尼禄的左手趁机绕到了他的背后，右手则抓住他的左手小臂往下扯，打乱了他的架势。在他们都直起上半身的一瞬间，尼禄飞身拉低但丁的身体，夹在他身体两侧的双腿立即在脑后弯曲交叉，使出一个三角绞。他没有腿下留情，把但丁的脸压向他的股间。

但丁抬眼，对上了尼禄充满胜负欲的视线。他的视野逐渐因缺氧而模糊，但只要不是完全失去意识，他就还有开玩笑的心情。

“已经没耐心了吗？就那么想我吸你的屌？”

“是啊。”尼禄顺势说着，松开了双腿。他立即把但丁推倒在地，跨坐在对方的胸上，掀起裙子。先前只是一个小鼓包的内裤已经被撑成了帐篷。他把中间的布料扯向一侧，让汗淋淋的阴茎伸出裤口。

但丁伸舌去舔，却被尼禄握着肉棒抽了几下脸。他把但丁的两边脸颊都拍得黏黏糊糊之后，才终于满意了，用龟头顶开了眼前的嘴唇。

“现在给我吸。”

但丁顺从地含住尼禄的阴茎，每次吮吸时都左右摆动舌头，照顾肉棒的底部。他观察着尼禄的反应，在加大吸力时故意发出一串串不雅且响亮的水声。尼禄爆了一句粗，放松在但丁胸上的大腿根小幅度地颤抖着。可惜他似乎不想轻易交出主动权，将阴茎抽了出来。他喘着粗气，脸和脖子一片粉红，像台过载的机器。

这次，他跪了起来，抬起但丁的脸，开始从上往下干对方的嘴。他一手撑地，一手勉强提着裙子，如发情的兔子般失控地动着腰。但丁不介意被操喉咙，但是尼禄的动作杂乱无章，好似把他当成了飞机杯，每一次深入都能用阴毛堵住他的鼻孔。他用力在尼禄撅起的屁股上掐了一下，感觉再这样下去迟早会被侄子的肉棒噎死——尽管这在他心里的死法排行榜里能排上不错的名次。尼禄没有停下，于是他拨开对方的内裤，两根手指悄悄探向早有准备的后穴。他的另一只手则兜住了尼禄的阴囊，在插入后穴的同时冷不防揉了一下。尼禄弓起背，呻吟着射在了但丁的喉咙里。但丁双手抓住他的屁股，用两根中指堵住后穴。它们往相反的方向按压着不断收缩的肉筒，不让它轻易合拢。

尼禄的全身都放松了，双手颤抖着撑地，垂下的裙子罩住了但丁的大半张脸。但丁贴心地吸干尼禄的最后一滴精液，从口中拔出软掉的阴茎，以极快的频率舔弄起龟头。尼禄下意识地要移开臀部，却被但丁强硬地按了回去，只能发出一声声惨叫般的呻吟。趁嘴被遮住，但丁偷偷魔化了舌头——他们之后肯定要换身衣服重拍——用长着细小倒刺的舌尖在尼禄的马眼上轻轻扫了一下。这成了最后一根稻草，因为尼禄哭喊着潮吹了，把但丁的脸淋得湿透。他的上半身几乎要完全倒在地上了，于是但丁趁机翻身，交换了他们的姿势。尼禄反射性地抬腿卡住但丁的腰，想防御对方接下来的进攻。但在连续的高潮后，他的肌肉显然使不上力，不但腿被轻易挣开，身体还再次被翻转过来，趴伏在地。

“抱歉，看来谁先高潮谁就得输了。”但丁毫无歉意地说着，把尼禄的双手按在背后。实际上，他的状况也好不到哪去。此时，他的裤子和贞操带无异，只带来痛苦。他分出一只手，以最快的速度脱下裤子，用它绑住了尼禄的手腕。

“操你。”尼禄说。

“有机会再说吧。”

但丁把尼禄的裙子推到腰部，在堆积的布料上坐下，不忘用屁股压住尼禄的手。他面对着尼禄的腿，圆润的屁股一览无余，皮肤上还留着几个粉色的指印。内裤的裤裆部分几乎卷成了一条粗绳，勉强遮着后穴和阴囊。但丁提起这根绳，先是压迫了尼禄的阴囊一会，又用它上下摩擦起对方的屁眼，时不时在屁股上打两下。尼禄憋着声音，绷紧的双腿和蜷缩起来的脚趾却出卖了他。但丁知道他肯定已经硬得就差蹭地板了，于是更加用力地揍他的屁股，直到两瓣肉都变得通红。

“认输吗？”他边打边说，“认输的话我就好好操你。”

“我……认输……但别以为……你下次能——”

但丁猛地从后面一插到底，同时堵住了尼禄的前后两张嘴。他的后穴很紧，深处还有些干涩，毕竟他做准备是半个小时前的事了。不过多嘴的人大概不需要润滑，但丁想。

条状的内裤碍事地顶着他的阴茎，被他轻易地扯碎。失去最后的阻碍后，他趴在尼禄背上，摆动起臀部。同时，他的双臂绞住了尼禄的脖子，令对方只能像被车碾过肚子的青蛙般挤出断断续续的“哦”声。

“喜欢吗？”但丁暂时放松了手臂，在听见尼禄呼吸的频率即将恢复正常时又重新勒紧。尼禄无法回答——他甚至都没法好好呼吸，于是但丁只能自言自语地补充：“好吧，我还以为你会喜欢呢。”

他边干尼禄，边重复了好几次这个过程，直到尼禄的眼泪和口水都流到他的手臂上。他放开尼禄的脖子，在对方咳嗽时咬住了耳尖。尼禄像触了电般仰起头来，却只发出急促的吸气声。他似乎达到了干性高潮，全身上下都在抖，后穴紧咬着但丁的阴茎不放。但丁很快也高潮了，呻吟声被尼禄的耳朵堵得含糊不清。他喘着粗气，在尼禄身上多趴了一会（这比他的床垫舒服多了）才晕乎乎地起身。

对了，还有最后一件事——他捡起地上的内裤碎片，把它们揉成一个紧实的椭圆体，堵住了尼禄的屁眼。尼禄只是闷哼一声，似乎还没有恢复骂人的力气。

但丁关上了周围的大部分摄像机，只留下一台。他将它举到尼禄的屁股面前，给塞着黑内裤的屁眼来了个特写，才满意地停止录像。

他们最终还是没有重拍，厚着脸皮上传了尼禄剪辑好的版本。尼禄在剪辑时一直骂骂咧咧的，大概意识到他搬起石头砸了自己的脚。然而这个要素过多的视频成了他们播放量最高的一个，以至于连维吉尔都不知通过什么渠道知道了他们拍片赚外快的事。不过这些都是后话了。


	10. 【4DN】披萨人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D变成披萨（字面意思）的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请在想象文中D的外表时给[这张图](https://d2pqhom6oey9wx.cloudfront.net/img_original/16921321895f1d9e68deade.jpeg)换头
> 
> 注意：真的很怪，不是说笑，看前请三思

尼禄醒了。他睁开眼，看见晨光透过窗帘的缝隙，在木地板上印下一条光带。但这不是重点，因为有东西正死死缠着他，令他动弹不得。和他同床共枕的人只有一个。他不知道但丁居然能在一夜之间从八爪鱼变成鹦鹉螺，不然没有道理能解释他的四肢、躯干和脖子是怎么被同时裹住的。但丁的体温还异常的高，像刚出炉的馅饼般紧贴着他的背，就差没把他烫伤了。

“喂，热死了。”他用力拍了拍但丁搂在他腰上的手臂，却摸到了一团黏黏糊糊的东西。他抬起手，惊悚地看到五根手指全被裹上了一层又黄又热的流体。它们缓缓下垂，在他的手和床单中间扯出好几条长长的细丝，就像熔化的芝士一样——他吸了吸鼻子，发现那真的是芝士。

也就在这时，他意识到整个房间里都弥漫着食物——准确说是披萨——的味道。确实，但丁有时会在床上吃东西。但是尼禄清楚地记得他们昨晚入睡时都一丝不挂、两手空空，除非但丁在半夜下楼热了个夜宵，并认为边搂着他边吃是个好主意，因为他对这种不卫生的习惯一向零容忍。

总之，目前发生的事已经突破了他的底线。他艰难地翻身（怎么全身上下都黏黏糊糊的？他不敢细想），以为自己会看到正在酣睡的但丁和几块吃剩的披萨。

他的确看见了一块披萨，尽管它占据了大半张床，长着手脚和但丁的脑袋。饼面上的芝士正不断朝四周延伸，几乎代替了床单。几片又大又红的辣肉肠点缀在芝士上，周围没有橄榄，也没有蘑菇和青椒之类的其它配料，是但丁的口味。

尼禄强忍着给自己一拳逃避现实的冲动，把拳头重重地敲在了但丁的肩膀（现在是一条肥厚的饼边）上。

但丁睁开眼，第一反应竟然是去看床头柜上的闹钟。那是一个崭新的电子钟——尼禄这才发现但丁的房间也产生了天翻地覆的变化：墙纸是新的，地板没有穿洞，衣柜不像在下一秒就会塌掉，就连床都大了一号。这一切就像但丁突然变得有钱了一样。

“再睡一会嘛，”但丁重新把头埋到枕头里（枕头出奇的干净，大概是因为他的脑袋不会分泌芝士），好像丝毫没有察觉到异常，“现在才八点而已。”

“但丁，你……你……”尼禄像坏掉的录音机般重复了无数个“你”后，才挤出后半句话，“你变成了一块披萨！”

“哦，”但丁打了个哈欠，“我生来就是一块披萨。”

尼禄把自己打晕了。

尼禄醒来时，他已经躺在DMC的沙发上了。有人已经帮他穿戴整齐，尽管他身上的衣服都散发着一股浓郁的芝士味。更糟的是，不只是但丁，就连蕾蒂和翠西都站在边上。

“你终于醒了，”蕾蒂说，“但丁说你一大早就不太正常。”

“不是，你们……”尼禄唰的一下坐了起来，指向但丁，“你们就不觉得他不正常吗！他什么时候变成这样了？”

“变成怎样？”翠西问。但丁也可怜巴巴地望了过来。

“他……他不该是块披萨。”

“尼禄，你真的没事吗？”翠西伸手去探尼禄的额温，“我们认识他的时候，他就是这样的。”

“是啊，我还记得他还没发育完全，身上只有两片香肠的时候。”蕾蒂插嘴，“它们的位置刚刚好，像个胸罩似的。”

“喂！”但丁抗议。

尼禄心不在焉地听他们叙旧，心里越来越绝望。这个世界怎么了？不，他到底怎么了？

他沉浸在自我怀疑中，没有意识到周围的谈话声已经消失了。一人一恶魔一披萨都关切地望着他，像把发烧的小孩捧在手心的各路亲戚。

“孩子，”但丁在沙发前盘腿坐下，披萨尖弯折着贴在地上，“那你说说，我应该是怎样的？”

“你应该是个人——我是说，你是个半魔，但是你的外表应该和人一样，而不是像个每天都在过万圣节的蠢蛋。”

“喂，我的身体可比那些廉价变装逼真多了！”

蕾蒂吐槽：“因为它本来就是真的。”

尼禄接着说：“不只是这样，你的房间也比我印象里要新，但是我认识的但丁不可能有钱装修。”

“所以你认识的那个我既不是披萨，还是个连房间都翻新不起的穷光蛋？”但丁的语气突然变严肃了，“你可能穿越了。”

“尼禄，”翠西说，“但丁是这座城市最有钱的披萨。”

蕾蒂补充：“因为城里只有一个活披萨。”

尼禄惊得说不出话。他环顾四周，发现DMC的大厅依旧像个古董，却是个被精心呵护过的古董。标志性的家具都在原位，办公桌和窗边的圆桌上仍然堆着书本和其它杂物，本应散乱在各处的披萨盒和酒瓶却不见踪影。仔细一看，周围的每一件木质家具都光滑发亮，找不到任何污点或划痕。厅里很亮，不止是因为现在是白天，还因为天花板上多了几盏灯。它们都在全力工作，示意这栋建筑的主人没有欠费。

要说这里有什么缺点，那大概就只有方圆几百米都能闻到的芝士味了。

“看来我真的穿越了。”尼禄心如死灰。

“没事的，孩子。”但丁坐上沙发，亲昵地搂住他的肩，“平行世界那么多，不小心穿越到一个我是披萨的世界也不稀奇。”

“没事？你就不担心你的尼禄吗？他肯定穿越到了我原本在的世界！”

“呃，”但丁苦笑，像在隐瞒着什么，“他会照顾好自己的。”

今早发生的一连串事件已经将尼禄刨根问底的力气消磨殆尽。不管怎样，他注定要和披萨但丁一起生活一段时间了。

就在这时，有人的肚子响了。

“抱歉，是我。”蕾蒂大方地承认，“但丁，都中午了，快弄点吃的。”

“你们就是来蹭饭的吧？”

“是又怎么样？你一大早喊我们过来的费用还没交呢。”

但丁无奈地摇了摇头，到厨房准备去了。尼禄从未见过他那边的但丁下厨，顿时十分好奇，悄悄地跟了过去。

但丁站在料理台前，像是在把某种东西放进盘子。尼禄走近一看，发现那些东西都是大小正常的辣肉肠披萨，而它们显然来自但丁的身体。但丁朝尼禄挥了挥沾满芝士和番茄酱的手，往身体的侧面（尼禄实在不清楚它能换算成人体的什么部位）捏了一把。一团芝士出现在他的手里，在垂到盘子里时居然神奇地变成了一块热腾腾的披萨。

尼禄难以置信：“你要请她们吃你自己？”

“别说得那么吓人嘛。这些披萨确实是从我身上分出来的，不过这就像鸡生蛋，对我的身体无害。”但丁抓起一块，两三口就把它吞下，“我一日三餐就吃这个。”

怪不得家里那么干净，尼禄想。但是披萨但丁不见得有多勤快，因为那些盘子都是一次性纸盘。即便如此，这也比满地外卖盒要好得多。

他们离开厨房时，两位女士已经在办公桌上等候多时了。她们接过但丁递来的纸盘，毫不犹豫地把披萨塞进嘴里，显然不是第一次吃了。尼禄自然也有份，但是他一想到盘中餐的来历，就不可避免地感到一阵抵触。不管怎样，这些披萨都曾经是但丁身体的一部分，他怎么能……

也许是因为他迟迟没有下口，他再次成为了全场焦点。但丁像个期待食评的厨师一样看着他，蕾蒂则用口型不断说着“试一下吧，很好吃的”。只有翠西一脸怜悯，不过她什么也没有说。

在三种视线的压力下，尼禄强忍着罪恶感，咬掉了披萨尖。

他不想承认，但这大概是他吃过的最好吃的披萨了：饼底又薄又脆，酱汁酸甜适中，带着一丝黑胡椒的香气。芝士和香肠片像两层材质不同的软垫，给这口披萨增添了几分嚼劲。他很不争气地咬了第二口、第三口……直到第一块披萨从他的手中消失。

“怎样，还不错吧？”但丁一脸得意。

“很好吃，”尼禄吃着吃着，想起他平时的伙食，顿时委屈得要飙泪了，“比我们平时吃的外卖好吃一百万倍。”

“你们平时竟然吃外卖披萨？！”这下轮到但丁惊讶了，“你们是怎么活到今天的？”

“没办法，我那边的但丁没法像你那样自给自足，也没钱去正式的意大利餐厅吃顿好的。”

“他为什么会那么穷？”蕾蒂问道。

“呃……”尼禄陷入了沉思，“因为他的开销很大？他要买披萨、交水电费，还要还你钱。”尽管但丁实际上只做到了第一项。

“哦，我欠蕾蒂的钱……”披萨但丁数起了手指，“是什么时候还清的？五年前还是八年前？”

“是十年前。”蕾蒂拍了他的披萨边一下，又看向尼禄，“这家伙接委托赚了很多，平时又没处花钱，很快就攒了一大笔存款。你敢相信吗？他就算在赌场输得一塌糊涂，也能靠卖披萨赚回来。翠西说他富有，其实不夸张。”

尼禄恍然大悟：原来买或不买披萨能对一个人的财政状况造成如此巨大的影响。这同时也让他悲观起来，因为他那边的但丁看样子永远也没法脱贫了。

饭后，他们正要送走两位女士时，蕾蒂忽然接到一个委托。从她接电话时的表情看，那不是什么值得重视的困难委托。

“我很想赚点快钱。不过，”她从办公桌上抄起便签和笔，用极快的速度写起了什么，“这次就把机会让给你们吧。”

她把写着地址的便签贴在尼禄胸口，朝他抛了个媚眼：“你还没见识过世界上最灵活的披萨吧？”

愣了半分钟，尼禄才明白她的意思，只好起身去准备。他和这个世界的尼禄似乎没有太大差异，因为他很快就在老地方找到了绯红女皇和湛蓝玫瑰。令他疑惑的是，这两样武器同样有股芝士味，尽管它比但丁身上的要淡一些。他撇了撇嘴，装备好武器，把气味的错全部归咎于但丁。和一块披萨同在一个屋檐下，没准连厕纸都会是芝士味的。

但丁已经背好叛逆（尼禄无法想象那把剑是怎样固定在饼底上的），在门口等他。他看见但丁身体两侧的芝士里插着黑檀木和白象牙，但是他已经懒得指出其中的问题了。

但丁带着他朝委托地点走去——距离实在太近，他们甚至不需要交通工具。一路上，同他们擦肩而过的人都亲切地朝但丁打招呼。没有一个路人表现出惊讶，仿佛一块披萨和他们同住一条街是稀松平常的事。但丁不时朝他们眨眨眼、挥挥手，看上去心情很好。

尼禄知道但丁是个受欢迎的人。但在原本的世界，这是限定在酒吧或是脱衣舞俱乐部里的。受邻里欢迎？他从来没见过。

但丁像是猜到了他的心思，说：“当你按时交水电费，有时用快餐店的价格卖高档餐厅都不一定做得出来的披萨时，别人就会这么对你。”

“你好像比我那边的但丁开心。”

“是吗？”但丁微微皱眉，“也许是我的披萨帮了很大的忙。”他很快又嬉皮笑脸，开始唱：“披萨是治愈心碎的良药……”

尼禄鄙夷地瞪了对方一眼。

他们到达了委托地点。在场的都是些微不足道的杂鱼，尼禄一开始还砍了几只，看到但丁已经把剩下的恶魔都卷入他的攻击范围后，索性坐在一边观战。

蕾蒂说得没错，这个世界的但丁确实是世界上最灵活的披萨。倒三角的饼身极富弹性，随着他的每一次跳跃弯曲、扭动着。他的四肢没有受到躯干形状的影响，协助着他花式杀敌。尼禄甚至见识到了披萨的魔人化——尽管他找不到语言来形容他看见的景象。

不知为何，这一切都没法激起他的斗志。反正他跟过来的目的也只是见识披萨是怎么战斗的——这是个借口，他立即在心里反驳道。实际上，他心急如焚，觉得自己不该留在这里。他该返回那个年久失修的DMC，和那个令他又爱又恨的穷光蛋一起过日子。那边的但丁会怎么和另一个尼禄相处？也许他根本就发现不了区别……

但丁已经消灭了最后一只恶魔。也许是因为剧烈运动，他身上的芝士在不断地往下滴。他在尼禄身旁蹲下，问：“怎么，想家了吗？”

“我想回去。”

但丁摊手：“抱歉，穿越的随机性太强，连我都不知道送你回去的具体方法。不过我可以告诉你关于这个世界的信息，没准你可以通过找不同来获得线索？”

尼禄刚想开口，忽然没来由感到一阵晕眩，忘了要问什么。他只好把说话的任务全部抛给但丁：“说说你的事。”

“我？”但丁捏住下巴，“我的故事你大概听过无数遍了吧。我妈是人类，我爸是披萨——”

“等一下等一下，”尼禄强忍着头晕站了起来，“这个世界的斯巴达是披萨？”

“是啊，不然我为什么是半人半披萨？”

尼禄蹲了回去。是啊，人和恶魔生出恶魔人，人和披萨生出披萨人。真是太合理了。

“嘿，你不信的话，我有证据。”但丁掏出一台挂满芝士的照相机，“这是之前在重建好的佛杜那拍的。”

尼禄毫不意外地看到了一张大歌剧院的照片，只是他没有想到中间的斯巴达雕像变成了一个巨大的石膏披萨。这个世界的斯巴达很像但丁，只是少了脑袋和手脚，意味着他是纯种披萨。

尼禄忽然有一种十分不详的预感。

“那这个世界的我呢？”

“那还用说？”但丁调出一张他和尼禄的合影，“当然也是半人半披萨，只是你的披萨血统比我的要稀薄一些。我之前不是说过，另一个你会照顾好自己吗？那是因为他也能产出小披萨……”

尼禄没有听完，因为他在看到一个长得和自己一模一样，但是腹部和臀部都被一块奶白的比安卡披萨代替的人之后，就两眼一黑，失去了意识。

再次醒来时，他欣慰地发现他回到了那个墙纸开裂，地板穿洞，衣柜摇摇欲坠，床只能勉强挤下两人的房间。窗帘外面一片漆黑，示意现在还是深夜。他转过身，看见但丁正背对着他，一具正常的人类躯干连接着脑袋和四肢。

想起自己之前经历的种种，尼禄感动得都要流泪了。不管他是做了个荒唐的梦还是真的穿越了，他现在只想扑上去，给他的但丁来个熊抱。

他真的扑了上去，只是本该在熟睡的人立即浑身一颤，随后一些粉状的东西落在了他的手上。

“但丁，”尼禄不知第几次开始怀疑人生，“你他妈又在床上吃东西？！”

但丁坐起来，以地铁售票机吞纸币般的速度把剩下的披萨吸了进去，像是害怕尼禄会跟他抢似的。他警惕地盯着尼禄，准备反驳即将冲着他来的每一条控告。

但是尼禄一句话也没说，只是翻了个身，重新闭上了眼睛。他已经受够了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N是比安卡披萨的原因：他的昵称“奶油”（好冷）  
> （硬要说的话，因为bianca是nero的反义词）  
> V哥其实是沙拉披萨


	11. 雨夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 流水账迷你甜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和朋友一起团建产粮的产物  
> 抱了lft上[WX太太](https://qiji856.lofter.com/)的[声之三十题](https://qiji856.lofter.com/post/1e3c91df_12a13362)里的梗  
> 这篇是题目1:窗外淅淅沥沥的小雨

尼禄到达DMC的门口时，已经晚上十一点了。这天天气不好，从早到晚都断断续续地下着雨。大多数人都进入梦境时，雨势才稍微转小，滴滴答答地敲进水泥台阶上的凹槽和裂痕。

他轻轻敲了几下门，在没听到回应后才掏出钥匙。橙黄的灯光和夹杂着食物味的暖气逃离了门缝，一同渗进了地上的水洼里。他走进玄关，把雨声关在外面。

“但丁？”他小声喊道。依旧无人回应。

角落里隐约传来陌生人说话的声音。尼禄走到沙发边上，发现电视正播着一部几十年前的喜剧片，而欣赏它的人已经睡着了。但丁屈膝窝在沙发上，超过一米九的身体被一条毛茸茸的毯子盖得严严实实，只留脑袋在外面，仿佛一条吃饱喝足后努力把庞大的身体塞进窝里的大型犬。他轻轻打着鼾，头像比萨斜塔一样，正以微小的幅度朝一侧倾斜着。

沙发前的小桌上摆着一个披萨盒，里面刚好剩下一块。

“留给我的吗？还挺贴心。”尼禄控制不住上扬的嘴角，心里升起一股暖意。他杀了一晚上的恶魔，根本没时间吃晚餐──但此时他有更重要的事。

他关上电视，收拾了一下周围的垃圾（但丁总是把纸团和饮料罐扔得到处都是），又回到年长猎人的面前。但丁的睡颜对他来说并不稀奇──他每天都起得比对方早。但是睡得如此安分的但丁他可能一年里都见不了几次。

但丁的头又朝肩膀的方向倾了些。额侧的一缕刘海顺势滑下，盖住了他的鼻子。

“喂，”尼禄拍了拍但丁的脸颊，“要睡就上楼，明天扭到脖子了可别怪我。”

“尼……禄？”但丁迷迷糊糊地从嘴里挤出两个音节，眼睛睁开一条在睫毛的遮挡下难以察觉的细缝。

“对啊，是我。”尼禄笑着在对方的额头上印下一吻，“有人说过你刚睡醒的样子很可爱吗？”

但丁困惑地眨了几下眼睛，没有恢复到能立即用几句俏皮话回应的状态。

“大概没有。”

“那我是第一个。”尼禄兜起对方的脸，不可避免地感到优越。他用拇指摩挲着对方嘴唇周围的胡渣，很快就发现它们的触感和昨晚不同：“你剃胡子了？”

“随便刮了一下而已。”但丁眯起眼睛。现在他真的像一只在享受主人抚摸的大型犬。

尼禄又玩了一阵对方的胡子，沉浸在没有之前那么扎手，却依然粗糙的触感中。但丁无言地看着他，平静的呼吸声、暖气片的嗡嗡声，和窗外的沙沙声和谐地搅拌在一起，像一味舒缓人心的药。

他忽然想起了天气，说：“外面一直在下雨。”

“听得出来。”但丁懒洋洋地说，“你的外套也湿透了。”

“我一会再去洗澡。但是现在──为了不在明天被你抱怨脖子痛的哀嚎吵醒，我要先把你弄上床。”

“你要怎么弄？”但丁一动不动，玩味地看着他。

尼禄咧嘴一笑。他弯下腰，不费吹灰之力就把沙发上的夹心毛毯卷抱了起来。但丁开怀地笑了几声，似乎对自己被公主抱的状况毫不惊讶，也不担心体格不如他健壮的尼禄会不慎失手。他只顾扯着毛毯，以防它垂到地上，绊到尼禄的脚。

尼禄故意没用翼手，尽管它们已经在他身后亮着光，准备就绪。他抱着但丁离开了杂乱的客厅，缓步走上楼梯。怀里的重量令他受宠若惊：他所憧憬的，比他强大不知多少的猎人居然对他如此信任，能毫不犹豫地把身体交到他手上。就算半魔摔几下也不会有事，就算他们是恋人……这样小题大做的想法依旧让他兴奋。

他们全程笑着，直到尼禄用脚踢开卧室门，毁气氛地把但丁连着毛毯一起抛到床上。但丁像海星一样手脚大张地躺着，衬衫的下摆翻到了肚脐上。他不知入了什么戏，毫不害臊地命令道：“好事做全套，帮我整理一下。”

“你是在沙发上睡瘫痪了吗？”尼禄笑道，却依然帮对方理好衬衫，还顺便在硬邦邦的腹肌上揩了几把油。就在他要把毯子也盖上时，但丁忽然坐起身来，紧紧地抓住了他的手腕：

“现在你把我弄上床了，我们去洗澡吧。”

“哈？”尼禄皱眉，“我以为你要睡觉。”

“被你抱完就不困了。”

但丁意有所指地眨了眨眼。尼禄翻了个白眼，尽管这样的展开正合他意。他在心里给客厅里那片孤单的披萨道了句歉：今晚大概是没机会吃了。

他们走进浴室。雨又变大了，水滴畅通无阻地落进唯一的窗户，打湿了周围的瓷砖。尼禄关上窗，而但丁已经在窸窸窣窣地脱衣服了，比淋了雨的他还要急切。很快，他们都不会再有闲心去留意雨声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完全没扣题，我好菜，dbq


	12. 【5DN】一根冰棍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所有人智商都不在线的OOC短文

1.

“我想吃冰棍。”尼禄忽然说。

但丁从（杂志上的）奶子里抬起头，望向躺在沙发上，正把手当扇子用的尼禄。

“冰棍？”他起了玩心，“看来有人欲火焚身了。”

“别他妈跟我开玩笑，”尼禄看都不看他一眼，“我是认真的。这里热死了。”

炎热的天气和不久前到账的任务报酬把尼禄的要求衬得十分合理，于是他答应了。

他很快到了超市的雪糕专区。夏天正是这类食品的主场，冰柜里的阵容堪比选美比赛。也就在这时，他发现自己对冰棍一窍不通：他对草莓圣代一心一意、忠贞不渝，哪里有空研究别的？

一个促销员忽然冒出来救场：“先生，请问您在找什么？”

“帮人买点冰棍而已。”

“您要什么口味的？多少支装的？有没有对什么过敏......”

但丁听得头皮发麻：“好吃就行。”

促销员精光一闪，把他领到了角落里一个无人问津的冰柜前。

“这是当季流行的手工冰棍，适合自己吃，也适合送人......”

眼看他即将开始背诵长篇大论的销售词，但丁找了个借口请他离开，才找到机会观察冰柜里的东西。

里面塞满了口味各异的散装冰棍。但丁看不出它和机器做的冰棍的区别，只知道它肯定不是流行商品。他从中挑出一根汽水味的。淡蓝色的冰棍中间还冻着两片青柠，倒是有几分夏日的味道。

结账时，他才明白这种冰棍滞销的原因。

2.

但丁把冰棍塞进冰箱后，就因工作出了门。尼禄在沙发上又赖了一会，才拖着汗涔涔的身体去拿它。

他一看到里面的东西，就为它的精致而皱眉：但丁怎么会买这种东西？在他心里，但丁的品味就算不是大红大紫的色素冰棍，也应该是能用来当剑耍的超长冰条。

他把包装翻了个面，看到了价格。现在他不好意思下口了。但丁怎么会买这种东西？

但是和它大眼瞪小眼只会让他们在高温下同归于尽。他终究还是撕开了包装，把融了边角的冰棍送进嘴里。那简直是天堂——以下省略一堆关于汽水和青柠有多契合的赞美。

吃到一半，尼禄忽然发现雪糕棍上印着字。他听说有些牌子会搞凭中奖棍换新冰棍的促销活动，便怀着侥幸心理把剩下的冰棍一股脑吞了。

他舔干净任何有机会阻碍阅读的残渣，缓缓从口中抽出木棍。

他郑重地把木棍拿到眼前。

那不是什么中不中奖的信息，而是一句话：

你的颜色让我神魂颠倒

尼禄手一滑，因为它烫手。扁平的木棍头朝下落在地上，还磨人地滚了几圈，最后好死不死把有字的那边露在上面。

“操！！！”尼禄在无人的事务所里大喊。他全身上下都比吃冰棍前还热。“我他妈就知道，就知道……”

他捡起木棍，在水龙头下冲了很久。

3.

但丁发现尼禄这几天表现得很怪。

尼禄会刻意地避免和他对视，会在被他调戏时面红耳赤，甚至再也没提过买冰棍的事。但丁偷瞄着沙发上的尼禄，心里十分纳闷：他明明都快热晕了，怎么一点要求都不提？难道上次的冰棍很难吃？

但丁决定试探一下：“尼禄，上次买给你的冰棍好吃吗？”

尼禄像只触电的猫似的坐了起来。“好——我是说，现在还不行——”他结结巴巴地说。

“什么意思？”但丁皱眉。他开始认真思考对方生病的可能性了。

尼禄也皱着眉，仿佛一个只有好与不好两个答案的问题难如登天。他的脸红一阵白一阵；但丁在短短三十秒内看见了影帝级别的内心冲突。

“再给我点时间考虑，好吗？”尼禄最后说。

但丁完全不明白他在说什么。

“好吧。”他只好说。他怕另一个答案会让尼禄把自己活活憋死。

但是他必须得做点什么。他把手伸到办公桌底下，给维吉尔发了一条短信。

4.

“如果有人用冰棍表白，你会接受吗？”尼禄问。

妮可敲击着方向盘的手指顿了一下。

“看情况，也看人。”她把头扭向尼禄，一脸嗅到八卦气味的坏笑，“怎么，有人这么对你？”

“你怎么不先问问我是不是肥皂剧看多了？”尼禄没想到对方一上来就正中红心，不自在地摸了摸鼻子。

“呵呵，”她豪爽地扭转方向盘，“不要小看我的直觉。”

当尼禄不再头晕眼花，且确定前面很长一段路都不涉及加速和急转弯时，他才把汽水冰棍事件的细节告诉了妮可。为了不转移她的注意（还因为她迟早会自己猜到），他隐去了但丁的名字。

“铁定是对你有意思。”她斩钉截铁地说，“蓝色肯定指你，那句话的意思只能是我喜欢你，没别的了。”

“那你说我该怎么办？”他问。他只和姬莉叶谈过一段，不是什么游刃有余的情圣，而但丁（在他看来很像）是走遍修罗场的情场老手。直到吃下那根冰棍，他都没有意识到但丁话中的黄段子和性影射都有特别的含义。

“还能怎么办？答应呗。”她故意朝副驾驶吐出一口烟，“你喜欢但丁，但丁也喜欢你。有什么好犹豫的？”

尼禄被她的烟和话呛得咳嗽连连。他的声带好不容易才拼凑出一句流畅的话：“你怎么知道我喜欢他？我自己都不知道。”

“你傻的吗？”妮可的香烟差点掉出嘴角。尼禄恐惧地看见她腾出一只手用来数数。“你和他住一起，平时在车上的话题十有八九都和他有关，现在还在为这么糟糕的表白烦恼……”

她最后举的例子让尼禄醍醐灌顶。是啊，他如果不在乎但丁，那他早在看到冰棍的隐藏信息时就已经把木棍扔进了垃圾桶，而不是把它洗干净藏在抽屉里，再因为对方的一言一行而一惊一乍。

他已经考虑清楚了。

5.

“你是说，那根冰棍被诅咒了？”但丁不敢相信自己的耳朵。哪个恶魔会无聊到专门去诅咒一根冰棍？

“我只是在用连你也能理解的概念说明，但丁。”维吉尔双手抱臂站在办公桌前，“根据你描述的情况，尼禄有很大可能是受了某种微弱的魔力的影响，才会出现语无伦次和判断力减弱的情况。据我所知，当一个有着精神系能力的恶魔足够强大，被它碰过的任何东西都能影响下一个接触者。”

“哦，你是说尼禄不小心吃了根被一个能操纵别人脑子的恶魔摸过的冰棍，然后变傻了。”但丁用自己的语言习惯总结道，“那我为什么一点事都没有？”

“那是因为你的智商早就低到了——”

“但丁！！”尼禄破门而入。

维吉尔的脸沉了下来，而对哥哥吃瘪喜闻乐见的但丁笑开了花。

尼禄径直走向办公桌，到了近处才发现维吉尔，明显愣了一下。但是他没有被维吉尔的黑脸吓退，而是从身后的刀柄上取下一个塑料袋，将它郑重地放在但丁面前。

但丁看了看塑料袋，又看了看尼禄。对方没有避开他的视线，而是直直望了回来，眼神坚定而炽热。

不知为何，但丁被他盯得有些不寒而栗。

“但丁，这是我的答案。”

尼禄说完，又深深地看了他最后一眼，才走向二楼的浴室。

门一关，但丁才小声对维吉尔说：“你觉得尼禄刚才那是什么症状？”

“你应该先检查一下那个塑料袋。”

但丁打开了塑料袋。里面只有一根手工冰棍，和他之前买的同款，只不过它是红色的。他瞬间警惕了起来，把冒着寒气的包装捏在手里，从能想到的所有角度都检查了一遍。

没有奇怪的魔力反应，一丁点也没有。这么说来，他当初买的那根汽水冰棍也没有魔力反应。如果有，他不可能察觉不到……

“怪了，这好像是个正常冰棍。”但丁撕开包装，把冰棍塞进嘴里。草莓味的。

“你会买到受污染的冰棍，不代表他也会，就算他现在处于异常状态。但丁，你的逻辑思维能力差得令人发指。”

然而但丁已经没有闲心去听维吉尔的说教了——世界上怎么会有这么好吃的冰棍？他对尼禄的担心也到达了顶峰：尼禄是变傻到了什么程度，才会拒绝再来一根的诱惑？

维吉尔冷静地指出：“棍子上有字。”

在这种情况下，但丁自然也成为了侥幸心理的奴隶。他急忙嚼碎了剩下的冰棍，把沾着冰碎的木棍举到面前。

棕色的小字几乎融进了被果汁染红的木头里：

你的颜色让我心跳加速

但丁真的开始心跳加速了。他擦了擦额头上并不存在的汗，把木棍放在塑料袋上。与此同时，他的大脑飞速运转着，把一切线索都串了起来。

维吉尔也看清了那些字。他眯起眼睛。

“看来这是个误会。”但丁的眼睛一遍又一遍地扫过那句情话，“提前摸过那根冰棍的恶魔原来是我。”

“愚蠢。”维吉尔冷冷地说，但是但丁在他的眼神里找到了一丝笑意。

他没有多说什么，而是拔出阎魔刀，眨眼便消失在传送门里。

但丁靠在椅背上，一下子失去了所有的力气。尼禄说得对，这里真的热死了，他想。

楼上的水声停了。他从椅子上起身，一步步朝浴室走去。

他刚才说错了；也许这从一开始就不是误会。


	13. 【5DN】魔人体检【NSFW】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了看看N的魔人发育正不正常，D带他做了一次体检

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：  
> ！！双性魔人！！  
> 有一丁点D被道具插的间接描写（对话里的回忆暗示）  
> D的真魔人有两条鸡鸡  
> AV梗搞笑文，没有人智商在线  
> D用道具搞N的成分比较多  
> 严格上算是dub-con  
> 完全不科学，认真你就输了  
> 如果看到一半觉得不对请立即关闭页面并忘掉这篇东西

尼禄二十好几才觉醒完整的魔人，在半魔中算是非常晚熟了。但丁担心他会不会有些地方发育不正常，便强行预约了一次体检。

诊室十分宽敞，到处都是尼禄没有在人类的医院里见过的器材。他遵照门口张贴的指示，以魔人状态坐在了诊疗台上。它长得很怪，既像个沙滩椅，又像张没有完全展开的折叠床。一对半圆筒状的扶手长在他勉强能摸到的位置，但是它们都倾斜着朝外偏，一点也不符合人体工程学。台子旁边还有好几个显示屏，其中一个正对着他。

没过多久，门口冒出一个穿着白大褂的人。尼禄一看清他的脸，便夸张地大叫：

“怎么是你？！”

没错，即将给他体检的医生（存疑）正是但丁。

但丁不紧不慢地走到诊疗台前，得意地说：“能给半魔体检的人只有半魔。其他人哪里懂我们的生理构造？”

“放屁。”尼禄下意识骂道。可是但丁已经娴熟地抬起他的小腿，把它们一边一个搭在了他以为是扶手的那两个东西上。他迫不得已地大张着腿，不知道这究竟是在检查什么。

但丁变出一台摄像机，把它架在正好能拍到股间的位置。尼禄刚想抗议，就被显示屏上的画面吓呆了：那分明是个女性器！它躲在原先是阴茎和睾丸的隆起后面，大阴唇被棕黑色的鳞片包裹，小阴唇则放松地闭合着，颜色是非人的亮蓝。

“比如这个，”但丁拨开尼禄的小阴唇，好让尿道口和阴道口清楚地展现在屏幕上，”普通医生看到它长在男人身上肯定会吓晕过去。”

“什么？”尼禄还没搞清楚怎么回事，“我都不知道我有这么个——”他没能说完，因为但丁冷不防捏住了他的阴蒂，还把它往上提。但丁无视着尼禄的惊叫，一边往各个角度扭动、拨弄，一边在报告单上记录着什么。

“形状和敏感度都正常，在适当的刺激下可以迅速勃起。”但丁边写边说，“至于大小……比平均值大，不过不影响功能。”

尼禄不知道但丁是在认真分析还是在胡扯，毕竟他从没在日常生活中听对方说过“平均值”这类稍显高级的词汇。他也懒得去猜，因为此时他唯一的心愿就是让但丁松手。再这样下去，他的意识就要跟不上体检的内容了。

“哇，居然还在涨大，真是前所未见。”但丁的声音染上了兴奋，“我想看看它的极限。尼禄，你不好奇吗？”

尼禄刚想说“好奇你个头”，他那小于一秒的沉默立即被但丁理解成了默认，于是这句不太文明的话变成了一串儿童不宜的呻吟。为了让他的阴蒂涨得更大，但丁不择手段，先是换着手指摩擦阴蒂头，后面又拿来了尾端是舌形的玩具和吸引器。在平移速度最快的中指的刺激下，尼禄忍不住高潮了几次。舌形玩具毫不留情的高速拨弄让他意识模糊，吸引器忽强忽弱的吮吸则给了他一种整个脑子都直接连在阴蒂上的错觉。在但丁一次又一次地为新纪录而惊叹时，他仰着头，望着被泪水模糊的天花板傻笑。

但丁终于取下了吸引器。他擦干被尼禄喷得湿透的摄像头，给他的工作成果来了个特写。尼禄望向屏幕，看到自己因充血而变成蓝紫色的阴蒂涨得有拇指般大，在失去吸引器的支撑后懒懒地耷拉着。这画面令他的阴道不住地收缩。

但丁没有漏掉这个细节。他再次捏起尼禄的阴蒂，先是像撸动阴茎般套弄了几下，再试图把它往阴道口里塞，却失败了。尼禄的眼睛向上翻去，身体不住地颤抖着。短短半小时，他已经成为了阴蒂快感的俘虏。

“长度还是差了点，”但丁惋惜地说，“不过已经很惊人了。能大到这个程度，也许已经不能称之为阴蒂，而是阴蒂鸡鸡。”

尼禄已经丧失了理解能力，只是隐约感觉但丁在表扬他，于是嘴咧得更开了，眼泪也莫名其妙地越流越多。如果但丁能继续套弄他的阴蒂鸡鸡就好了。

可惜，但丁认为阴蒂检查已经告一段落，把舌形玩具和吸引器换成了两个其它的工具。其中一个是电子体温计。他把食指推入尼禄湿淋淋的阴道口，在确认无碍后把它替换成了体温计。异物感和金属的冰凉触感十分不适，也让尼禄恢复了些许理智。

“接下来检查里面。”但丁抽出鸣着提示音的体温计，“温度正常，很适合受精。”

“适合什么？”尼禄不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“受精啊。你以为这是个装饰吗？既然存在，那它自然就有用途。”

但丁拿起另一个工具。那是一个透明的玻璃棒，顶端固定着一个小型摄像头，电线则从棒子中央穿过。它约有三指粗，比体温计和但丁的食指都要大上不少。于是但丁给手指上了些润滑，开始耐心地扩张尼禄的阴道。尼禄起初只感觉有东西在体内动，但是在但丁的手指擦过某一处时，又忽地体验到了一种和刺激阴蒂时截然不同的酥麻快感。令他失望的是，体内的手指没有在那处停留，而是朝外退去。他收缩阴道，企图挽留但丁的手指，却无济于事。

玻璃棒顺利地进来了。显示屏上的画面变成了尼禄阴道内的景象。随着摄像头的深入，粉蓝色的内壁不断地蠕动、收缩着。但丁一边移动着玻璃棒，一边热情地解说着。当玻璃棒到了头，画面中出现一个深色的小孔时，他说：

“看，那是你的宫颈。精子一进去，你就有机会怀孕啦。”

“上课都学过，不需要你教。”尼禄兴味索然。他对自己体内的样子不感兴趣，满心都是但丁的手指先前掠过的那个地方。如果玻璃棒的角度能再偏一点的话……

玻璃棒真的碰到了那里。尼禄惊呼一声，但丁却像是没发现一样，拍别的地方去了。玻璃棒在敏感点的周边游移着，却再也没碰过它，像是故意而为之。

“能再碰一次那里吗？”尼禄忍不住请求道。

“当然不行，体检又不是让你舒服的。”但丁一本正经地说，脸上的笑却出卖了他。他抽出玻璃棒，在报告单上准确地记下了尼禄的敏感点的位置。

“混蛋，”尼禄骂道，”刚才摸我阴蒂时你可不是这样的。”

“项目不同嘛。”但丁糊弄道，“不过你应该会喜欢下一个检查内容。看见那些机器没？接下来我就要用它来测你的体能。”

尼禄朝但丁指的方向看去。那边全是大型器械，有些他看不出用途，有些像普通的运动器材。但丁从支架上放下他的腿，领着他到了一个单车健身器前。尼禄一下地，才发现他的腿软得像果冻，不禁担心自己能否在测试中发挥真实水平。

单车健身器和人类健身房里常见的那些无异，只是它的坐垫上有一个形似阳具的凸起。但丁往上面慷慨地倒了小半瓶润滑，对尼禄做了个“请”的手势。

“这他妈和测体能有什么关系？”尼禄不知从哪里吐槽好。

“魔人形态的用途基本只有战斗，而战场上往往有很多干扰，所以只有在最强烈的干扰下才能测出你的实际情况。”

尼禄觉得但丁的解释狗屁不通，跨间的肉缝却不争气地湿了。在肉欲的驱使下，他坐上了单车健身器。假阳具比之前的玻璃棒还要粗一圈，带给他一种介于饱胀和撕裂之间的奇妙感受。

但丁打开了单车的电源。把手中间的显示屏亮了，而坐垫上的假阳具也开始微弱地振动起来。显示屏记载着骑行距离、热量消耗，和心率等信息，唯独右下角的“次数”是他无法理解的。骑了几分钟后，其它数据都有变化，但是“次数”依旧是零。

“热身结束了吗？”但丁的手里不知何时出现了一块平板，“我一输入你的G点位置，就正式开始。”

“等一下，”尼禄一阵颤栗，“你该不会是要——”

但丁发送了指令。尼禄体内的假阳具立即开始变形，直到它刚好顶在他心心念念的敏感点上，动作也从温水煮青蛙式的按摩变成了残忍的剧烈震动。

尼禄眼前一白。回过神时，座椅已经湿透了，而显示屏上的“次数”变成了一。

“快骑呀，测试已经开始了！”但丁拍着手催促道。

尼禄只好握紧把手，机械地动起腿。他感觉不到自己的脚掌是否踩在踏板上——阴道的快感实在是过于强烈，以至于他都不知道该怎么骑车了。假阳具的振动频率不断变化着，每当他以为自己能习惯的时候，它又加快了一级。他的臀部不自觉地想要逃离这份快感，肥大下垂的阴蒂却随着他的动作拍打在敏感的小阴唇上，令一切挣扎化为乌有。

他越骑越慢，“次数”却越积越多。当它变成两位数时，他的腿已经完全不受控制了，只剩胡乱抖动的功能。他的上半身也越发前倾，口水流了一屏幕。

“还有三分钟，加油，你可以的！”但丁看看平板上的计时器，又看看被折磨得不成人形的尼禄，明显是站着说话不腰疼。

“有种……你……也来……试试……”尼禄艰难地挤出一句意思完整的话。假阳具的振动又增强了，爽得他哽咽起来。

“以前早就试过啦。”但丁笑嘻嘻地说。尼禄被他的态度弄得十分恼火，假阳具却近乎支配了他的身体，让他无法发作。

地狱般的三分钟过去后，振动终于停了。尼禄放松下来，趴在了显示屏上大口喘着气。他没想到体检会比猎魔还累。如果剩下的项目都像这样，他还能活着回家吗？同时，他也有一丝期待，希望自己能再体验一次那种令他理性全失的快感。

“看来你的体能不太行啊，”但丁若有所思地读着尼禄的数据，“回去要多锻炼一下。”

“别废话，”尼禄烦躁地说，“这就没了？”

“还早着呢，我还要检查你的阴茎。”

“什么？”尼禄看向自己的股间，而那里只有软甲堆成的微小凸起，“我现在哪有那玩意？”

但丁把尼禄扶下单车健身器，引他来到一堵空白的墙前。一块淡粉色的宠物用吸水垫贴墙铺在地上。尼禄踩了上去，在翼手的辅助下才勉强靠墙站稳。但丁在他面前蹲下，手在凸起部摸来摸去，像是在寻找什么。那里本应没有特别之处，他却越发感到鼓胀，仿佛里面有什么东西呼之欲出。

最后，但丁的手指在中间找到了一条紧闭的缝。他使了点力将它掰开，一根半勃的阴茎便弹了出来，贴在尼禄的小腹上。魔人状态下的阴茎比尼禄平时的要粗长一些，表面覆着一层薄薄的蓝绿色鳞片，只有龟头的颜色和他的阴部一样浅。但丁简单撸动了几下，尼禄的阴茎就完全勃起了，马眼挤出几滴半透明的前列腺液。

“你真的很不了解自己的身体。”但丁轻轻弹了一下柱身，“你就没想过在魔人状态下自慰吗？”

“谁会在战斗的时候想这个啊！”尼禄羞恼地说。他没有告诉但丁，经历了这次体检，他肯定会把魔人化自慰提上日程表，或者让对方干魔人状态下的他。

想到这里，他又感到阴部一热，立即夹紧了腿。幸好但丁的注意力只集中在他的阴茎上。但丁从各个角度测量着它，把大小、粗细一类的数据全都记了下来。结束后，他又用掌心托住柱体颠了颠。

“重得刚刚好，肯定能产出很多健康的精子。”但丁满意地说。他拿出一个量杯，把它放在脚边备用。

尼禄察觉到他要做什么，顿时产生了一种怪异的羞耻感。但丁裹得严严实实，他却一丝不挂（虽然魔人本来就不需要穿衣服），像个成熟的家畜般被检验着生殖器。如果说之前的诊疗台和健身器淡化了这种感受，现在垫在脚底下，等着吸收他的体液的吸水垫则把它放大到了极致。

他控制头顶的翼角，让它们盖住自己的眼睛。视觉的丧失只令他的其它感官更加敏锐，他甚至能想象到阴茎上的每一块鳞片随着但丁的套弄而波动的样子。但丁像给奶牛挤奶般卖力地撸着，不时用空闲的手包住他硕大的龟头，一边旋转着摩擦，一边用拇指按摩着马眼。

“慢一点……我要射了……”尼禄求饶似的呻吟着。但丁毫无保留的手活确实舒服，但是他还不想那么早射。

为了看但丁的反应，他移开遮眼的翼角，却正好看见了但丁的手部魔人化的瞬间。暗红的指甲陷进了阴茎表面的鳞片，裹在根部的压力忽然增大到了足以捏爆它的程度。在恐惧和一阵剧痛下，尼禄大吼一声，忍不住射了出来。但丁早有准备，用量杯在旁边接着。他的手变回了人类的手，仿佛刚才的一幕只是幻觉。

尼禄魔人状态下的第一次射精持续了几分钟，直到他断断续续地射满一整杯。射完后，他的阴茎也没有软，只是变回了半勃的状态，挺立在空气中。但丁先在报告单上记录了精液的量和颜色，又从量杯里沾起一点。乳白的精液裹住了他的指尖，过了一会才往下滴去。他立即把手指含入口中，在舔干净之后又补充了一些笔记。

“黏稠度和味道都没有异常，是可以一发入魂的好精液。”但丁欣慰地总结道。他放下报告书，甚至脱起了白大褂。

“你不是说还有很多项目吗？”尼禄困惑道。他的阴茎还涨得难受，肉穴和阴蒂也期待着下一轮快感。

“是啊，”但丁领着他到了一个支架般的器材旁，“放心，我不会放着你这样的。”

尼禄没来得及感动，双手就被加了强化魔咒的魔术贴固定在了架子顶上。架子很矮，他的下半身只能半蹲着。但丁拨开他的腿，用同样的方法固定了他的脚踝。魔术贴有一丁点弹性，却不足以令他的四肢移动多少。现在，他只能维持着双手过头，双腿张开半蹲的丢人姿势，无论是腋下还是股间都一览无余。

但丁拿来一个大型吸引器，把它装在尼禄的阴茎上。它很快开始了工作，以初设的微弱力度吮吸着。尼禄可以猜到它过一阵子会变得多么可怕，便趁自己还能好好说话，向但丁抱怨：

“就算要解决我的问题，也没必要把我绑在这里吧？”

“孩子，我怕你等一下乱动。”但丁说着，在尼禄的腿间躺下。尼禄这才发现这个架子的高度是被精心调整过的：他的屁股和但丁保持着一种微妙的距离，令他恰好无法坐在对方身上。

“这是什么检查？”尼禄问。但丁没有回答，而是微微抬起他的臀部。尼禄只感觉他一次都没有在体检中派上用场的后穴被摸了一下，一根又长又厚的舌头就伸了进来。魔人但丁的舌头如活物般在尼禄的后穴里灵活地转着圈，却一次都没有扫过前列腺，显然是以扩张为目的。与此同时，吸引器的力度增强到了足以带来快感的程度。尼禄难耐地摆动着臀部，想自己把前列腺撞在但丁的舌头上。

但丁似是察觉到了他的企图，把舌头抽了出来。“差不多了，”但丁朝后移动了一些，直到他的小腹正好对着尼禄的臀部，“等这个实战检测结束，你的体检就算做完了。”

“实战？”尼禄更不明白了。扩张他的肛门和战斗有什么关系？

忽然，一股强大、灼热的魔力包围了他。当他意识到那是但丁变身真魔人时产生的气浪时，两根粗如手腕，鳞片化为三角形尖刺，还冒着蒸汽的异形阴茎已经分别对准了他的两个洞。真魔人巨大的手轻而易举地包住了他的腰，把他的身体朝下按去。

“喂！”尼禄吓得张开了翅膀，却绝望地发现他的上半身无视了魔术贴的束缚，正在不断往下沉。但丁的龟头挤进去时，他的眼泪不受控制地飙了出来——实在是太大了。就连他平时在性交中常用的后穴都没有接纳过那么大的东西。

“不要紧，你一定受得了。”但丁缓缓插入剩下的长度，直到两侧都到了头。真魔人阴茎上的尖刺没有像尼禄的想象中那样破坏他的内壁，只带来一种火辣辣的奇妙快感。这种刺痛般的感受像毒品一样，让他期待起但丁接下来的动作。

也许这幅身体就是为了接纳这种怪物般的阴茎而生的，尼禄不禁想到。他很快就射了，像被强行从肚子里顶出精液一样。吸引器的力度又高了一档，令他的视野模糊起来。

但丁开始上下动腰。由于地方狭窄，他的动作毫无技巧可言，却在长度和尖刺的优势下常常顶到尼禄的敏感点。尼禄在晃动中垂下头，看见自己的肚子被顶得鼓了起来。两个小时前，他连自己有女性器的事都不知道，而现在，他已经在被这种鬼东西操了。这个事实令他更加兴奋，他不断收缩着前后二穴，以迎合但丁的抽插。

“靠，你在哪里学的？”但丁低声骂道。尼禄感觉体内的两根阴茎涨得更大了，不禁咧嘴笑了，唾液不断滴在自己隆起的肚子上。吸引器在用足以拔掉他的阴茎的力度吸着，但是他已经没有东西可射了。

“射、射不出来了……”他断断续续地说。但丁亲切地拔掉了吸引器。尼禄的阴茎依旧半勃着，却只有在阴部或后穴高潮时流水助兴的份。他不知道自己高潮了多少次，只知道如果健身器屏幕上那个计数器还在，上面的结果一定很吓人。

他丧失了时间的概念，像个傻子似的看自己的肚子涨大、缩小。他的理智已经去了别的地方。不知过了多久，但丁抽插的频率忽然加快了。尼禄呆滞地感受着那两根怪物阴茎在他的体内成结，随后滚烫的精液冲进了他的宫颈和结肠口。他无法发出声音，只能等身体慢慢消化超出承受能力的快感。

如果他一次只能射一量杯，那但丁的真魔人没准一次可以射一桶。射入直肠的精液很快逆流到了尼禄的食管里，被他大口大口地呕了出来。灌入子宫的精液则让他的肚子胀得像怀孕了一样。他想起但丁观察他的宫颈时说的话，突然莫名地开心。

但丁的身体缓缓缩小，最终变回了人形。他软掉的阴茎自动滑出了尼禄的阴道口，而精液已经开始大股大股地漏出尼禄的后穴。尼禄的阴道虽然紧致，却承受不了如此多的精液，很快随着噗嗤噗嗤的空气音喷出一团团白浊。

“吃了那么多魔力，你可能要过一段时间才能变回来。”但丁解开尼禄手脚上的束缚，把他的身体横在地上。尼禄完全不介意——如果这种被完全填满的舒适感能一直持续下去，他甚至愿意永远维持魔人化。

“总之，你的体检结束了。还挺顺利的嘛！”但丁在报告单上盖了个章，欢快地说。他把那叠纸放在尼禄小山般的肚子上。顶上的那页写着：

_体检结果：非常健康！！！_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想搞那种“槽点超多但是文里的角色都当无事发生”的那种生草感，不知成功没（草


	14. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 复健片段，很短，没头没尾的  
> 抱了lft上[WX太太](https://qiji856.lofter.com/)的[声之三十题](https://qiji856.lofter.com/post/1e3c91df_12a13362)里的梗  
> 这篇是20.咀嚼饼干
> 
> 4D和4N

“我……爱你……”

荧幕内的女主角用最后的力气表了白，软倒在男主角怀里。她的背上有好几个弹孔。那是她帮男主角在最后关头挡下的——他打败了反派头子，却没注意到小喽啰放的暗枪。如果他再快一秒，或是早点发现对面的阴招，也许她就不会有事了。可惜世上没有如果。在他悲痛的呼唤中，她双目涣散，不一会就咽了气。

男主角大声喊着女主角的名字，并开始剧烈地摇晃她木偶般静止的身体。但丁轻轻打了个哈欠。尽管知道这是影视作品里常有的桥段，如此粗暴地对待一个濒死之人也实在不符合他的常识。

“没死也被你晃死咯。”他小声嘟囔道。像先前的哈欠一样，他没敢说得太大声，因为距他一屁股之遥，和他共享沙发的人正在大声抽泣着。但丁不喜欢这部电影。它情节老套，没有悬念，还在最后莫名其妙地写死主要角色。不知它的哪个部分戳中了尼禄的点，让他的眼泪从电影的后半段开始就没停过。

也许他自我代入过头了，以为男主角是实力不够才没能保护女主角？但丁想想又觉得不对，因为在他看来，女主角的死完全是编剧在恶心观众。

男主角已经意识到回天乏术，在用沾满血的拳头狂揍地板，倒像是尼禄会做的事。但丁立即把画面内的人替换成了身边的人，却没感到多有趣——他不想看到尼禄因为失去什么而悲痛欲绝的样子。

他扭头望向尼禄。对方没有注意到他的视线，心思全在电视上。尼禄的五官皱成了一团，鼻子底下亮晶晶的，打嗝似的吸气声不受控制地冒出同样湿润的嘴唇。他湿漉漉的眼睛不断眨着，却没能挤干碍事的泪水。煽情的插曲一响，他才从扶手上的抽纸盒里粗暴地抓出几张纸巾，在脸上乱抹一通。

但丁想起他那侧的扶手上也有东西，便从它的包装里随手抽出一片塞进嘴里，用力嚼了几下。很脆，没什么味道，却让人忍不住再来一块——标准的梳打饼。他越嚼越起劲，以至于在吃到第三片时，才发现尼禄已经瞪了他一段时间了。

“怎么，没见过别人看电影吃东西吗？”但丁没有停嘴，还顺势把饼干的下半段掰开。饼干斜着断了，碎片的长端留着一小截虚线。他把尖部往尼禄嘴里塞，却被对方愤怒地咬碎了。碎屑四散落下，有些似乎掉进了沙发缝里。看来一会有得打扫了——虽然他没有这种习惯。

“混蛋，气氛都被你毁光了！”尼禄恶狠狠地说着，一股清涕却十分凑巧地从鼻孔里流了下来，令威慑力大打折扣。他没有给但丁笑的机会，夺过那截饼干就转过身去，对着电视默默啃了起来。他微微缩着身体，像一只进入警戒状态的小动物。

也许之前的咀嚼声真的很毁气氛，直到演职员表开始滚动，但丁都没再见尼禄哭过。他盯着屏幕上的黑底白字，不知在想什么。但丁忍不住又打了个哈欠，这次没再压抑声音。

电影没有彩蛋。尼禄靠了过来，头枕在但丁的肩膀上。但丁揉了揉他乱糟糟的白发。

“困了吗？”但丁问。尼禄点点头，懒洋洋地伸手去抓梳打饼的包装袋，亮蓝的指尖在空气里挠了好几下，却依然够不到。但丁帮尼禄拿了一块，还贴心地送到他嘴边。他很快听见肩膀处传来慢吞吞的咔嚓声，碎屑簌簌地落在他们的大腿上。

电视台播起了广告。一只雪白的兔子蹲在地上，小口且快速地啃着一根明显被提高了饱和度的胡萝卜。直到播完，但丁都没有看出它卖的是什么，却觉得比刚才的电影有趣多了。

咀嚼声越来越慢，最后完全停下了。但丁捏了捏尼禄被擤得发红的鼻头——没有反应。

“哭完了就睡，还说自己不是小孩？”但丁又戳了戳对方的脸颊。他摸到了一些碎屑，便用指尖轻轻擦去。尼禄以平稳的呼吸声回应了他。

但丁关掉电视，将手里剩下的一截被啃得乱七八糟的饼干塞进嘴里。渐渐地，他的眼皮也开始打架了。他没有抗拒睡魔，在意识沉入黑暗前的最后一刻轻轻地搂住了他爱的人。


	15. 沉没

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 复健片段2，和上一篇一样没头没尾  
> 抱了lft上[WX太太](https://qiji856.lofter.com/)的[声之三十题](https://qiji856.lofter.com/post/1e3c91df_12a13362)里的梗  
> 这篇是7.冰块碰到玻璃底

“我没醉。”尼禄说。

他简直不能更清醒了。他的耳朵像着了火，周围的声音清晰到了模糊的程度，忽远忽近。（他全都听得见。橄榄球比赛的解说、斜后方那桌的争吵、从身后经过的脚步、在身前晃动的雪克杯……他全都听得见。）但丁的脸横在空中。他为什么要这样？如果有块又硬又冰的桌子撑着脑袋，为什么还要把它托付给不可靠的脖子？给脊椎放个假吧……

“你要是没醉，我就倒立把你背回家。”

但丁笑着把手盖在尼禄的脸上：手指捂着耳朵，掌心贴着脸颊。还挺舒服，尼禄迷迷糊糊地想，凉凉的，带着摸过酒杯的湿意。

然而它很快就被他的体温同化了，变成了一块闷热的重压。他想把对方的手挥开，手臂却使不上力——它也罢工了。明明他人是清醒的，手臂却不想干了。有比这更滑稽的事吗？他咯咯地傻笑起来。

“有什么好笑的？”但丁戏谑地问。他终于移开了手，甚至夸张地在空中甩了甩：“天，你的脸可以煎蛋了。”

“背我，快点。”尼禄要求道。生活已经告诉他，回答但丁的最好方式就是答非所问。

这次轮到但丁笑出声了。“不急，”他又伸手过来，“等我喝完这杯再走。”

但丁一边用吸管小口喝着自己的饮料，一边不紧不慢地梳着尼禄的短发，慢得他的眼皮开始打架。一层跳动的黑雾覆盖了他的视野上下，只留中间一条暗淡的窄线。

“我没醉，只是困了而已。”尼禄和睡魔斗争着，在吧台上寻找着他只喝了一半的长岛冰茶，“我还……我还能喝。”

身后传来一阵欢呼——主队得分了。他忽然有了一种莫名其妙的活力，手臂倏地绷紧了，伸向但丁搭在吧台上的手。

但丁迅速地移开了酒杯；尼禄什么也没摸到。他一定是全世界最失败的人。想到这里，他眼眶一热，手在吧台上无谓地扫着扇形。

一个冰凉的硬物抵在了他的手心上。那是但丁推过来的：一杯无色透明的液体，看上去无聊透顶。

“喝这个，”但丁手把手协助他抓住玻璃杯，“这里度数最高的酒，连我都吃不消。”

尼禄的手颤颤巍巍地把杯子送到嘴边。但是他喝不到——没有吧台的支撑，他的脸会摔进地里。他在但丁的凝视下缓缓斜过杯子，直到嘴唇贴到杯口。

酒一股脑地涌了出来，浇在他的脸上。他喝到了一点。完全不辣。难道他的舌头也跑去度假了不成？

“怎么样？”但丁贴心地擦去他脸上的酒。

“像水。”尼禄咂巴着嘴。

“恭喜你，到达了酒鬼的最高境界。不是所有人都能把酒当水。”

“放屁。”尼禄咧开嘴，前言不搭后语，“我还要喝。”

他伸出舌头，舔向洒在桌上的酒。椭圆的液滴近在咫尺。他的舌尖很快触到了一丝冰凉，却被一只手掌强行按了回去。他慢吞吞地抬眼，看见但丁正在用另一只手擦吧台。为了抗议，他只好改舔但丁的手掌，但对方无动于衷。没有流汗的皮肤尝起来有点咸。

不一会，他的杯子也被无情地收走了。尼禄又想哭了，这次让眼泪自由地滑出了眼眶。但丁没在看他，而是转过身，把杯子递给了服务员。对方拿着一个满是透明液体的扎壶，给他重新倒了半杯。

他再次推来酒杯，又不知从何处弄来一块冰，把它滑进杯中。蒙着一层冷雾的球体划过玻璃壁，割开液面和撞到杯底时的声音混在一起，形成一声轻快的“叮”。冰块的沉浮只在一瞬间，尼禄连它造成的水花都没有看清，面前已经飘着一座水晶般的小山。水位被挤高了不少，距溢出还有半个指甲。

室内的反射光在冰面上流转。在喝下的一瞬间，他好像在上面看见了但丁的脸——肯定是错觉。酒又一次漏了出来，连着冰块一起撞在他的鼻子和嘴唇上。依旧没有味道，只有他的鼻尖被冻得发疼。

但丁在旁边轻声笑着。“你看看你，”他把冰块装回还剩一小层液体的杯中，“醉得像杯融化的圣代。”

“我没醉。”尼禄重申，声音却没了底气。他满脸是酒，嘴巴、鼻子，和眼睛里都是，就差耳朵了。他看着但丁再次靠近的手，感觉他们都被困在一个巨大的鱼缸里。也许他真的醉了，但是他不想承认。他不想在但丁面前丢脸——尽管现在的情况由不得他。

“我还以为喝水能让你清醒一点。”但丁接着他先前的话说。尼禄没有理解这句话，任由对方像照顾婴儿般抹着他湿漉漉的脸。

也就在这时，他认出了但丁一直在喝的酒：那杯凭空消失的长岛冰茶。他的视线躲开纸巾的阻挠，失落地见证了但丁啜尽最后一滴的画面。

“好了，”但丁抹了抹嘴角，“还要我背吗？”

“要。”尼禄不假思索地说。但丁奇迹般地把他没离开过桌子的脑袋扶正了，令他深感敬佩。

他有预感自己早上想起这件事会后悔，手脚却自然地攀上了但丁的背。年长猎人总是能稳稳地承住他。

酒吧里的嘈杂没有因他们而止，因为醉鬼用任何方式离开都不稀奇。出自不同人之口的词句片段像风一样从尼禄的耳边刮过。（主队赢了、一名女性拒绝了男友的求婚、两个喝高了的老头正在高声商量怎么抢银行。）他恍惚地听着，直到大门关上的声音盖过了一切。

夏夜无风，它的闷热却仿佛有自己的声音。由于多了一个人的重量，但丁的脚步声比以往要沉重一些。尼禄把下巴撑在对方的头顶上，试图分散脸上的热度。

“你没有倒立。”他含糊不清地说。

“因为你醉了。”但丁欢快地答道。

尼禄垂下眼，望向地面上两人份的影子。过了一会，一句小声的“也许吧”消失在但丁的头发里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内容完全和题目无关（草


	16. 【4DN】炖肉练习【NSFW】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *内容如题，但是炖糊了（......  
> *做梦梦到的4DN片段扩（gai）写  
> *很雷很怪而且一点也不色，看前请三思  
> *不科学+OOC，认真你就输了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：有D平时用假鸡鸡自慰的暗示&很玄幻的结肠奸

但丁一回家，就看见尼禄坐在床上，脑袋上罩着家主几天没洗的衬衫。他背对着但丁，上半身严严实实地裹在入秋的衣服里，下半身却光溜溜的，因缺乏日晒而略显苍白的双腿和吞着一根深红色硅胶玩具的屁股都尽收眼底。他显然沉迷在自慰中，腰部小幅度地晃动着，时而上下，时而前后。皱巴巴的衬衫底下不断传出混着短促鼻音的喘息声。

但丁双手抱臂，表情越发阴沉。床是他的，衬衫是他的，甚至连那根用忍痛戒一个月披萨省下的钱私人定制的假阳具也是他的；这都没关系。但是，如果尼禄把他心爱的披萨抱枕当成一个随手可得的廉价飞机杯的话，他就不能无视了。他无声地走到床边，从斜上方欣赏尼禄的自慰表演（或者说是作案现场）。对方没有发现，而是像发情的公狗般不断挺腰，把湿漉漉的生殖器往被强行卷成U形的可怜抱枕里蹭。罪加一等。

尼禄似乎快要高潮了。他一只手扶着身后的玩具，一只手抓紧了头上的衬衫，把充满但丁体味的布料往鼻子上按。失去手掌的按压后，扁平的抱枕重新摊开，露出沾满体液、在午后的阳光里闪闪发亮的香肠片装饰。它们都是魔术布制成的，表面粗糙，也许是尼禄会下意识往那里蹭的原因。

“小鬼，”但丁终于开口阻止，“你要是敢射在上面，我今晚就只能枕你的屁股睡了。”

尼禄僵住了，没有料到旁边一直站着个观众。他刚想摘掉衬衫，就失去了平衡，一屁股把玩具吞得只剩底座。但丁下意识想笑，却看到尼禄涨得发红的阴茎喷出一大股精液，一滴不漏地黏在抱枕上，于是他又笑不出来了。他扯下自己的衬衫，终于见到了尼禄乱糟糟的白发和泛红的眼睛。尼禄倒是立即撇开了视线，看来清楚自己犯了错。

“你什么时候回来的？”尼禄心虚地盯着脏兮兮的抱枕，声音沙哑。不知是体液还是润滑的透明液体填满了他周围的床单上的沟壑，示意他自娱自乐了不少次。没想到这小子一个人在家还玩得挺大啊，但丁想。

“刚才，”他脱下外套，“在你准备往我的小甜心上淋炼奶的时候。你知道这样搭有多难吃吗？”

“你好他妈恶心。”尼禄皱眉道。

“觉得恶心就对了，把它给我。”

没等尼禄答应，但丁就趁机把手伸向闻起来和看起来都像精液披萨的抱枕，却被阻止了。尼禄将抱枕紧紧搂在怀中，眼神中多了几分敌意。他用体液标记了这个抱枕，会产生独占欲也是正常的。

几秒后，尼禄才意识到自己凭本能作出的反应有多奇怪，于是闷闷地补充：“我会洗的。”

“可是今晚能干吗？”但丁只好暂时放弃他的抱枕。他解开皮带，把它甩在地上。他其实不相信自己的抱枕能完整地离开家里的破烂洗衣机，更别说晾不晾得干了。尼禄可能会拿刷子去刷上面的魔术布配件，再还他一个掉毛、掉色的小甜心。他已经想象到尼禄充满歉意的表情了。

尼禄没有回答，只是饥渴地看着但丁，用视线舔舐着他每一寸外露的皮肤，直到他赤身裸体地爬上睡床。尼禄身上还有一条短外套和一件打底的黑色长袖，对比之下显得很不公平。但丁没有多想，毕竟它们迟早会被脱掉。

见但丁接近，尼禄的腿自然地缠住抱枕，无意识地突出了屁股。玩具滑出了小半截，令多余的润滑拖着细丝垂到了床单上。

“快点。”他催促道。

“快什么？我还没说要和你做呢。”但丁侧身躺下，看戏似的双手抱臂，“没见过别人裸睡吗？”

“操你妈。”尼禄边骂，边伸腿蹬向但丁略有抬头之势的胯间。也许是因为之前高潮的余韵，他的动作有些迟钝，于是但丁轻而易举地抓住了那条腿，又借力帮他翻了个身，让他屁股朝天。

但丁当然不是真心想睡午觉。趁尼禄抱怨前，他迅速抬起手，一下把玩具拍回对方的直肠里。尼禄大声喊了一句“操”，腿却使不上力，膝盖蹭了几下床单就没下文了。但丁分开尼禄的大腿，又缓缓抽出玩具，让攀附在其表面上的每一个凸起都仔细地擦过肠壁。这玩具是以他魔人化后的阴茎为原型制成的，对尼禄来说大了些。尼禄本就无法习惯它的全长，所以在它退出时也没能反应过来，只能一动不动地咬住抱枕，眼珠在前列腺被碾压时不受控制地往上翻。他的后穴倒是恋恋不舍地吸附着玩具，以至于在它完全离体时，有一小段穴肉连带着翻了出来。

“小鬼，”但丁戳了戳那部分肉，“我都说你现在不适合用这么大的玩具。”

“靠，”尼禄似乎也感觉到不该露在体外的部分跑出去了，“快把它塞回去！”

但丁乖乖照做，又用手指撑开一时半会合不拢的穴口，观察里面的情况。肠壁没有擦伤，就算有大概也早已愈合了。粉红色的肠肉似乎察觉到了他的视线，紧张地收缩了一下。

“我好像没有教过你要自慰到脱肠的程度吧？还是你好这口？”

“我只是……感觉今天好像能全部塞进去而已……”尼禄一边说着，腿一边在床单上心虚地乱动，刚好碰到了被但丁随手扔到一边的玩具。他动动脚趾，将它灵活地推回但丁身边，暗示得再明显不过。

“你还早着呢，”但丁捡起玩具，把它按进尼禄的臀缝里摩擦几下，又在对方失望的眼神中把它放得远远的，“所以今天还是别想啦。”

尼禄沉默地搂紧了抱枕，看上去真的很失望。但丁让他侧身，又从背后抱住他，把半勃的阴茎抵在他的大腿根上。尼禄下意识夹紧了大腿，肌肉却绵软无力，只能勉强不让但丁的阴茎滑开。但丁没打算股交，随便蹭蹭就把阴茎对准了尼禄的穴口。它如呼吸般小幅度开合着，急切地想要吞下洞外的热源。但丁只是轻轻一挺腰，他的龟头就挤进去了。尼禄屏住了呼吸。

“刚才我还以为你要我插进来，没想到你这么喜欢那个玩具。”

但丁没有再往里深入，而是借着未干的润滑在很浅的地方抽插。他早就发现这片区域是尼禄的敏感点了，因为对方每次都会刻意用伤人的话（“老头子，你是不是阳痿啦？”之类的）怂恿他插到底，以隐瞒自己很快就会高潮的事实。

“都、都一样吧……”只是进出了几下，尼禄的腿就勾不住抱枕了，“别以为我不知道……你是个会定制自己的假屌的……自恋狂……”

“那又怎么样？”但丁维持着不慌不忙的抽插频率，凑到尼禄耳边说，“说实话，被自己操还挺爽的。等我哪天有钱了，也帮你定做一个。”

尼禄瞪了他一眼，像在说“你想都别想”。但是，在直肠浅处被持续不断地摩擦的刺激下，他眼睛里的威势很快就化成了一滩蜜糖。当但丁开始画圈般扭动腰部，以同时照顾那圈敏感的软肉时，那滩蜜糖里甚至冒出了心形的泡泡。

“混蛋，快停下……我要射了……”尼禄还在嘴硬，穴口却紧紧吸着但丁的龟头不放。

“你射吧，没人拦你。”

尼禄发出一声呜咽，尚能自由活动的上半身本能地挣扎起来。但丁紧紧圈住尼禄的手臂，尤其对他的右手倍加注意，生怕那爪子下一秒就会让披萨抱枕的套子和棉芯分家。很快，尼禄软绵绵的大腿开始绷紧、颤抖，最后无助地抽搐，直到又一股精液喷上抱枕。但丁及时拔出了阴茎。

尼禄的大腿根抖了很久，后穴也剧烈地收缩着，不时发出噗噜噗噜的响声，以排出先前插入时推进去的空气。他只顾喘气，无暇为这丢人的声音而脸红。但丁心生怜悯，故意没有提醒。

“你在生气吗，”过了半分钟，尼禄的呼吸才逐渐平复下来，“因为我偷偷用了你的玩具？”

但丁把手伸向尼禄的上衣。外套里面的长袖衣已经湿透了。

“倒也不是。但你弄脏了我的抱枕，所以我要惩罚你。”

尼禄本来还在配合他脱衣服，一听到这句话，他刚离开袖子的手臂就立即缠回抱枕，分也分不开。但丁没有硬抢，而是再次把尼禄连人带枕翻了过来，让他趴在床上。由于这个姿势看不到脸，尼禄立即回头，警惕地盯着但丁。

“你想干嘛？”

“你觉得呢？”但丁安抚似的摸了摸尼禄肩胛骨的位置，反而让对方更紧张了。于是他没有继续卖关子，直接宣布了答案：“我要做你讨厌的事。”

准确来说，他要做尼禄嘴上说讨厌，身体却会给出截然不同的反应的事，比如刺激后穴附近的肠肉。根据他们这段时间的尝试，他的脑子里已经浮现了好几个选项。他从中挑出让以往的尼禄反应最激烈的一项，直截了当地说：“接下来我会舔你的屁眼。”

“不行！”尼禄的上半身蹭地弹了起来。

然而但丁已经掰开他的臀瓣，把脸凑了上去。他轻而易举地按住尼禄的大腿，在对方的爪子划过来前往穴口轻轻吹了一口气。尼禄的手立即偏离了目标，把床单当成了救命稻草。趁尼禄暂时放弃反抗，但丁将舌尖抵在会阴上，从下往上扫了过去。尼禄不断摇头，嘴里小声骂着“真他妈脏”，仿佛这样就能让但丁停下来似的。

为了确定尼禄是否真的无法接受，但丁缩回舌头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭尼禄的臀瓣。尼禄不安地回头，等待着他的下一步行动。如果他真心想拒绝，就只能趁现在了。

“我不是说我今晚只能枕你的屁股睡了吗，现在不习惯怎么行？”

“哪有把脸枕在枕头上的？”尼禄的嘴唇颤抖着张开，却吐出一句既非拒绝又非辱骂的话。

于是但丁再次伸舌，仔细地绕着穴口舔了一圈。抱怨和咒骂的声音立即从他的头顶传来，可惜已经迟了。他没有理会，而是让舌尖在肉洞边缘打转，时不时在内壁上轻刮一下。当每一片褶皱都被他舔得亮晶晶时，他才探入舌头，一边咕啾咕啾地搅拌浅处的肠肉，一边吮吸红肿的边缘。尼禄的后穴收缩个不停，上半身也软绵绵地趴回了床上，似乎特别喜欢被这样对待。他的骂声也逐渐变小，到最后都融化成了尾音上扬的呻吟声，被闷闷地捂在抱枕和床单里。他依旧在为排泄口被舔弄而感到羞耻，因为但丁从中分辨出了啜泣一般的声音。

说实话，见自己心爱的披萨抱枕那么受欢迎，但丁其实挺高兴的，毕竟在几个月前，他借着购物网站的减价活动把它带回家时，尼禄还嫌它碍事。现在轮到他这么想了。

“尼禄，把抱枕还给我，”他抬起头，捏了捏眼前布满汗水的屁股，“我想听你的声音。”

“诶？”尼禄含糊不清地回应，似乎被舔得脑子都不清醒了。过了一会，他才翻过身，困惑地望着但丁。他的确哭了，眼睛和鼻子都红红的，泪痕交织在汗水和鼻水里。他软掉的阴茎像泡过澡似的滴着水，把和它贴在一起的那部分抱枕染湿了一大片，显然是在但丁不注意的时候悄悄潮吹了一次。

但丁重复了一遍他的请求，扯了扯抱枕底部。那里湿得几乎能拧出水来。

“不好，”尼禄小声拒绝道，“它闻着和你一模一样……”

“我闻起来就不像我了吗？”但丁苦笑，同时认为这理由挺可爱的。

他不再试图拿回抱枕，而是分开尼禄的腿，在床头找到了只剩小半瓶的润滑。看来在他回家之前，尼禄费了很大的劲才成功把玩具塞进去。

但丁用拇指顶开塑料瓶盖。尼禄被这清脆的响声吸引了，凝视着但丁伸到瓶嘴下的手，像个看见特效药的高烧病人。但丁往掌心挤了一大坨润滑，搓到它不再冰凉，才把它平分到尼禄的穴口和自己的阴茎上。插入前，他拨开黏在尼禄额前的碎发，在汗涔涔的皮肤上亲了一口。他的下嘴唇有点起皮，于是尼禄痒得眯起了眼。那双眼睛很快又在身体被填满的冲击下睁大了。

第二次进入也没有遇到困难。但丁没有再磨蹭，而是规规矩矩地插进深处，直到紧闭的结肠口阻止了他。他的阴茎还有一小截留在尼禄体外，但是全部插入意味着他又要涉足于尼禄“不喜欢”的领域了。之前，尼禄的身体有两次在无意中（第二次是但丁故意的）吞下了整根玩具，而他的反应都非常激烈，第一次更是直接射精了。他不认为尼禄真的讨厌结肠奸，只是对方的身体还不习惯而已。

但丁拍了拍尼禄的脸颊。由于充实感，尼禄的表情有些恍惚。

“我还没完全原谅你呢，”但丁抽出半截阴茎，“要全部插进去喽。”

他立即挺腰，把阴茎重新顶了回去，龟头狠狠地撞在结肠口上。入口的缝隙稍微张开了些，却仍不足够。尼禄仰起头，舌头都被顶出来了，导致但丁过了几秒才意识到他脱口而出的话是“好痛”。

“你用我的玩具时可不是这么说的。”

但丁没有停下，反而更加用力地撞击结肠口，享受着它逐渐被撑开时带来的吸附感。尼禄发狂似的摇着头，不断用哭腔呓语着“痛”、“好难受”之类的话，手指紧紧嵌进了胸前的抱枕。他越张越开的腿和悄然挺立的阴茎倒是背叛了上半身的可怜样，诚实地诉说着这具身体的真实感受。

“真的很难受吗？”当入口张开得差不多时，但丁故意减缓了腰部的动作，充满暗示地弹了一下尼禄的阴茎。它极有活力地跳动了一下，顶端冒出一滴半透明的白液。

尼禄本人却皱起眉，重重地点了几下头。他还在抽噎，一句完整的话都说不出来，否则但丁现在就在接受脏话的洗礼了。但丁扬起嘴角，轻轻揉了揉尼禄的脑袋，说：“真不诚实。”

尼禄反射性地望向腿间，视线却被抱枕挡住了。但是，他好像明白了但丁接下来的打算，表情变成了混合着恐惧的难以置信。但丁悄悄地摸了他的阴茎一下，只感觉它比刚才更湿了。考虑到尼禄的心情（和自尊心），他没有用这个铁证去羞辱对方，而是出其不意地顶腰，强行突破了对方体内的最后一道防线。

完全张开的结肠口热情地吸住了但丁的龟头，将它引向一个更加狭窄的地方。他爽得表情扭曲，险些射了。尼禄看不见但丁的脸，因为他仰着头，眼珠几乎翻到了脑后，全身都在快感的支配下颤抖。

但丁强行夺走抱枕，这次总算成功了。尼禄张着嘴，被顶得只能发出干呕一样的声音，口水不断流出嘴角。但丁把抱枕放到床边，弯腰含住了尼禄往外伸的舌头，毫无章法地舔吸起来。尼禄发不出声音，只好伸手环住但丁的背，用抓挠的方式宣泄。他的腿也夹住了但丁的腰，脚趾时而崩直，时而蜷曲，不知要怎么做才能逃离身体被开拓的快感。

但丁感觉后背火辣辣的，不用看都知道尼禄把那里抓出了血。他报复似的用舌尖刮过尼禄的上颚，只换来爪子嵌入肌肉的剧痛。这反而让他的阴茎胀得更大了。

“还讨厌被操结肠吗？”但丁松开嘴，手掌轻轻按压着尼禄微微鼓起的下腹。他每顶入一次结肠，尼禄的体内就隐约传来沉闷的撞击声。

尼禄也听见了，耳朵顿时变得通红。他猛烈地摇头，不知是在回答但丁的问题，还是在求饶。但丁不接受这种不清不楚的回应——他要尼禄亲口承认。他拔出一小截阴茎，像平时那样只顶到结肠口就停。这对现在的尼禄来说完全不够。他扭着腰，结肠口和肠壁一起收缩着，想把但丁的阴茎吞回刚才的地方。

“喜欢吗？”但丁低下头，舌头再次撬开了尼禄的嘴。舌头相互摩擦产生的微妙搔痒感击垮了尼禄，让他的眼角冒出泪来。但丁的舌头在他的嘴里乱动，所以他也只能跟着扭动舌头，想说的话都变成了湿乎乎的母音。

但丁看准尼禄到达临界点的一刻，用拇指按住了对方的舌面，迫使他张开嘴。同时，他重复了一遍刚才的问题。

“喜、”尼禄含糊不清地说，“喜欢——”然后他的话就变成了一声带着鼻音的哭喊，因为但丁重新顶进了结肠。他的身体依旧比他的嘴有说服力，被插得颤颤巍巍地射了一肚子，看来是真的很喜欢。

见尼禄射精了，但丁加快了抽插的频率，只为到达被他忍耐多时的高潮。尼禄的身体软了下来，化为了一个只能被动接纳但丁的阴茎的肉筒。他眼神涣散地望着天花板，半张的嘴不住地淌着口水，像是被操到了另一个世界。

但丁喜欢把尼禄搞得一团糟，却不太喜欢他毫无反应的样子。他拍了拍尼禄的脸颊，直到尼禄的眼睛聚焦在他的脸上。

“我也快了。”但丁喘着粗气说。尼禄疲惫地点点头，手臂无力地离开了但丁的背，倒在床上。他的右手掌心缓慢地闪烁着，幽蓝的指尖沾了血，弄脏了周围一小片床单。

看到床单上的血迹，但丁突然意识到他所谓的“惩罚”其实归根结底是在满足尼禄（虽然他的确没想过要认真惩罚尼禄），决定在最后做一件尼禄真正讨厌的事。他动用最后的理智拔出阴茎，在尼禄困惑的视线中撸了几下，射在对方的穴口和会阴上。

当他晕乎乎地把手上的精液抹在尼禄的大腿根上时，尼禄才反应过来，难以置信地问：“怎么不射进去？”

但丁朝他眨了下眼，说：“让你也体会一下我的抱枕被玷污的感觉。”

尼禄翻了个白眼，却没有力气和但丁动手动脚，于是用右手比了个中指代替。但丁抽了几张纸巾，帮尼禄擦掉肚子上和臀缝里的精液。碰到肚脐眼的时候，尼禄忍不住蹬了一次腿，差点笑出声。阳光把他皮肤上的精液照得亮晶晶的，但丁却不觉得淫靡。他把黏糊糊的纸团扔到一边，又抽了张新的，提议道：

“你想的话，我们等一下还能再来一次。”

尼禄不憋笑了，撑起上半身看着但丁。

“不想的话，我们洗个澡就出门。”

“出门干啥？又是委托？”

“当然是去吃圣代啊。不觉得今天天气很好吗？”

尼禄看了看他们疲软却仍有机会抬头的性器，又看了看窗外，被光线刺得眯起了眼。他想了一会，说：“那就出门，再来一次的话我的屁股都要坏掉了。”

“我不回来的话，”但丁指向被挤到墙边的硅胶玩具，“你早就把你自己的屁股搞坏了。”

尼禄悻悻地撇了撇嘴，但是满床狼藉和面目全非的披萨抱枕都让他无法反驳。这画面也让他想起了某件事。他猛地抬头，问：“你晚上真的要枕我的屁股睡觉吗？”

“你还真信了啊？”但丁忍俊不禁，“我怎么可能会枕屁股睡觉，你半夜放屁了怎么办？”

尼禄一个鬼手招呼上来，被但丁及时挡下。见尼禄体力恢复得差不多了，他善意地提议将对方扶进浴室，伸出的手又被拍掉了。尼禄似乎真的对但丁骗他（但丁很不解：那句话明明荒唐得连小孩都不会信）的事感到不爽，用双手比了两个中指后才独自下床，离开了卧室。

但丁耸了耸肩，刚要跟上，走到门口时又绕回了床边。他捡起他的抱枕和玩具，这才安心地朝浴室走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 血的教训：不要写隔夜肉
> 
> 梦的内容（以下是我写在手机备忘录里的原文）：  
> 梦到的（）4DN？  
> N拿D的枕头自慰，头上罩着D的衬衫，D抓包之后说“你如果射上去我今晚就枕着你的屁股睡了”，然后N想象之后放了个屁（认真的吗？）


	17. 【5DN】变小梗【NSFW】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ～前情（？）提要～  
> 尼禄在工作中不慎被一只变异的Lusachia射出的神秘光线击中，缩成巴掌大小。在被妮可套上从玩具店买的各种娃衣（大部分是女装），又被试图喂食圣代的但丁弄得服装报废后，他终于回到了事务所。然而，等待他的是更加艰苦的试炼……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 变小梗，很怪，很ooc，很不科学，没有本番

“放心，你不会永远都是这个大小。”但丁边从背后解开尼禄的衣服边说。在潺潺的背景音里，魔术贴呲啦一声分开，带着两侧的衣袖向下滑去。

“我知道，”尼禄艰难地把手伸出散发着牛奶和草莓酱味的袖子，“我在乎的不是这个。”

“这种弱体化魔法一般是短效性的，否则它们就没有天敌啦。”

但丁扯掉裹着尼禄的下半身的裙子，抓着变得赤身裸体的他走向淋浴间，关掉了花洒开关。花洒埋在一个装着大半盆热水的脸盆里。蒸汽不断从水面升腾，令尼禄产生了一种自己是即将下锅的食材的错觉。但丁握着他的腰部，眼看就要把他垂直放进盆中；这确实是抓长形意大利面的手法。

“我都说我不在乎什么时候能变回来！”尼禄挣扎着大吼，“我只想自己洗澡！”

但丁的手停在半空中，却依然让尼禄的双脚碰到了水面。水温没有辜负它烟雾缭绕的外表，差点烫得他皮开肉绽。他赶紧抬腿，暗骂但丁没有生活常识。

“你这个样子，不小心淹死了怎么办？而且你还够不到花洒。”

“在淹死前我就已经被你煮熟了，谢谢。”

但丁这才想到要去探水温，一脸歉意地看向尼禄。他重新打开花洒开关，往盆中加了些冷水。在这过程中，他又翻箱倒柜，找出一个未开封的儿童电动牙刷。

尼禄还没弄懂拿牙刷的目的，就又被但丁带到脸盆旁，靠着边缘滑了进去。水正好漫过他的肩膀，温度也刚好，他却没能松一口气，因为但丁已经从包装里取出牙刷，正准备往上面挤沐浴露。

“你该不会要用那玩意洗我的身体吧？”尼禄有些恼火，“你真他妈以为我是个玩具？”

“不，”但丁无辜地举起牙刷，“我只是觉得你不会愿意被我直接用手搓来搓去。”

尼禄想象了一下自己浑身泡泡躺在但丁的掌心里，被他的另一只手滑溜溜地搓遍全身的感受。但丁的手掌在抓他时就能盖住他的整个背部，要是上下揉搓的话，肯定能一次性擦过很多地方……

“对，”尼禄轻咳一声后说，“但是我也不想像个真正的娃娃一样被你刷来刷去。把沐浴露给我，我自己洗。”

但丁只好往手心挤了一坨沐浴露，伸到尼禄面前。尼禄用手掌挖走了一部分，把这团散发着草莓味的粘稠液体往脖子和手臂上抹去。但丁一直盯着他，又似乎只是在望着他的方向发呆。

“能别看吗？”尼禄浑身不自在。

“我当然得看着你啊，”但丁理所当然地说，“洗完了我还得把你捞出来呢。”

于是尼禄只好继续从但丁手里一点一点拿沐浴露。在但丁的凝视下，他只敢洗胸口以上的地方，生怕他的手一往下，但丁就会——不，是他会想起之前那个不合时宜的幻想。

他扭捏的态度很快也让但丁失去了耐心。

“尼禄，”他说，“我不介意在这里蹲几个小时，但是我的腰介意。如果你让我帮忙，我们几分钟就能出去。”

尼禄无法反驳，只好同意但丁的提议。但丁干脆地把他捞了起来，又立即把沾满沐浴露的手扣到他身上。尼禄只觉得一个温热且带着压迫感的东西从他身上擦过，脖子以下的部分就裹上了一层沐浴露，在浴室灯下反着光。他迅速联想到了但丁常看的色情杂志里混身抹油的裸体女郎。

但丁没有给他感到羞耻的时间。他捡回牙刷，往盆中沾了点水，就把湿润的刷头按到尼禄的肚子上了。

“没事，不痛的。它的卖点就是刷毛特别软，不会伤到牙龈。你看，它的包装上也写了……还是销量第一的儿童牙刷呢。”

留下一句毫无说服力的安慰后，但丁开始缓慢地刷起尼禄的身体。很快，尼禄发现刷毛擦过的地方确实不痛，却有种介于痒和麻之间的奇妙感觉。也许是因为他刚才没洗胸口以下的部分，刷头一直在他的腹部游移，不时掠过肚脐和更下面的地方。每当但丁刷到这些区域，那种酥麻感就会传遍全身，让他双腿发软。终于，在刷头不小心蹭到他的阴茎时，他反射性地捂住嘴，险些叫出声来。

但丁立即停了手。“痛吗？”他问，“我可以小点力刷。”

“还好，只是……怪怪的，”尼禄感觉自己正在勃起，连忙屈腿遮掩，“能洗一下我的背吗？越快越好。”

尽管面露困惑，但丁还是让他在掌中翻了个身。尼禄并起腿，暗自祈祷这尴尬的生理反应能在但丁发现前消失。

但丁往他的背上直接挤了一点沐浴露，重新刷了起来。所幸他的背不如肚子敏感，即便用相同的力度刷也只有些许痒感，像按摩一样舒服。然而，就在他放松下来时，刷头突然伸到了腋下。那里的情况比小腹还糟，只是被刷毛碰到，他就被痒得浑身一颤，阴茎也不知为何涨得更大了。但丁越刷腋下，他就越无法控制自己的身体，只能一边憋着声音，一边任由唯一自由的双腿在空中乱动。

“我知道很痒，可是总不能不洗吧，”但丁改刷另一侧腋下，“接下来还要帮你洗屁股呢。”

“我自己来！”尼禄用颤抖的声音说。要是让那天杀的牙刷碰到他的屁股，那一切都完了。

但丁似乎也意识到帮人洗私密部位不太好，于是放下牙刷，把尼禄的身体朝指尖的位置移了些。当尼禄抱住但丁的手指，膝盖稳稳地跪在但丁的手掌底部时，他终于意识到自己的情况没有好转，只是从被但丁用牙刷洗屁股变成了在但丁的注视下自己洗屁股。他回头一看，发现但丁确实在看着他。

“别看。”他补充道。

但丁顺从地把头扭向一边，闭着眼睛说：“洗完了说一声——对了，你前面还没洗吧？最好趁现在一起——”

“我有脑子，不用你提醒。”

但丁终于闭上了嘴。尼禄没有立即把手伸向臀部，而是先等了一会，又再次回头确认但丁是不是真的没在看。确定对方一次都没有睁过眼后，他才开始行动，用右手握住了涨得发疼的阴茎。实际上，他从一开始就打算利用这段时间解决生理需求。只不过为了不引起怀疑，他必须得速战速决。

这意味着他既要幻想最能诱发性欲的事，又要准确地刺激身上最敏感的地方。他一般会选择按摩前列腺，但是沐浴露并非理想的润滑剂，于是他只好用翼手爱抚会阴和后穴表面，真正的右手则集中刺激龟头和包皮系带。他撸动着阴茎，不由自主地想起它被刷毛擦过的酥麻感。他曾在听说有人会用电动牙刷自慰时感到不可理喻，现在他能理解那些人了。在幻想中，他毫不害臊地张开腿，要求但丁只刷跨间的位置，并且打开牙刷的电源。本该用在孩童的乳牙上的软毛会振动着裹住他的阴茎，然后——

他射在了自己的手中。为了不让但丁发现这凭空出现的液体，他立即将右手伸到嘴边，用舌头舔去最后的证据。精液的咸腥味让他冷静了一些。理性像往常一样责备他，说他不该在如此危险且充满不确定因素的地方自慰。万一但丁一直在看呢？这份警告起了反效果，因为被视奸的可能性重新燃起了他未能完全释放的性欲。

他抛下先前的约定，把右手伸向又有抬头之势的阴茎。就在这时，但丁突然开口：

“还没洗干净吗？”

尼禄的身体像触电般颤抖了一下，不是因为惊吓，而是因为这句话和它所暗示的信息让一丝诡异的快感从大脑窜到了脚底，即使他不曾有过暴露癖。他没有回头，却斩钉截铁地说：

“你在看我。”

“我没有，”但丁平静地回答，呼吸听上去却比之前要粗重一些，“但是我知道你在做什么。”

“说说看。”

尼禄故意把没清理干净的右手中指和无名指塞进嘴里，同时指挥两只翼手拨开臀瓣。如果但丁真的睁着眼，他会看到尼禄忘我地吮吸指间的精液，同时把因期待而不断收缩的后穴展示给他的淫荡模样。

但丁用鼻子笑了一声，说：“以为我听不到那点水声吗？你嘴上说要洗屁股，等我闭眼就迫不及待地把手伸到屌上，射了一次还不满意……还挺大胆的嘛。”

尼禄的手指恰好将一声脱口而出的呻吟堵回喉咙，却也只是把它捂成一声尾音上扬的“呜”。他的另一只手就着但丁的话，开始大胆地套弄半勃的阴茎。他异常的热，像发烧了一样，脑子被快感和不断从下体传来的响亮水声煮得晕乎乎的。

“你还在舔手指，想在被我发现之前努力吃掉刚才射在手上的精液——”但丁突兀地停顿了一下，“我就说刚才怎么有股魔力波动。”

尼禄背上的汗毛竖了起来。此时此刻，但丁确实睁眼看他了。

“我没允许你睁眼——”

他的虚张声势立即被一根准确地按上后穴的手指打断了。那大概是但丁的拇指，仅靠指腹就盖住了洞口和会阴，甚至蹭到了更下面的睾丸。他不敢想象这么粗的东西（尽管它只是根拇指）在没有润滑的情况下进来会怎样——他大概会被直接撕成两半。但丁似乎正有此意，不断用指尖戳弄着紧闭的洞口，寻找着一个能一口气插进去的机会。在恐惧的刺激下，尼禄的阴茎完全勃起了，流着水催促他在死前完成生殖任务。

“害怕吗？你全身都在发抖。”但丁带着笑意说，“害怕的话你就不应该翘起屁股，把完全没有准备的屁眼展示给我看。”

尼禄收回将臀肉掰得发红的翼手，尽管他一点也不后悔。折磨穴口的拇指立即离开了，取而代之的是另一根从下方拨弄阴囊的手指。它的动作十分随意，不时抵着一边囊袋打圈揉动，不时两颗一起掂起，完全把尼禄的身体当成了玩具。然而，当但丁的食指挤进他的腿缝，从后往前擦过被他握在手里的阴茎，最后停在他的胸口时，他绝望且兴奋地意识到自己现在的尺寸真的只配当一个玩具。

但丁试探性地揉了揉他的胸肌，便收回食指，让他抓稳。尼禄一抱紧那只托着他的手，但丁就再次将他放回盆中，以洗去他身上的泡沫。这次，但丁不再顾忌，直接用双手拇指搓起尼禄的身体。起初，他的动作干净利落，没有夹杂其它的目的，过了一会就逐渐变成了爱抚。围在尼禄背后的四指微微屈起，按压着他的脊椎和极度敏感的后颈。当他为后颈被掌握的危机感打了个冷颤时，但丁的两边拇指又悄悄按住了他的两侧胸肌，连着乳头一起上下磨蹭。他仰起头，双腿不住地在水里乱动，而但丁又开始旋转着按摩他的乳尖了。乳头被蹂躏的快感断断续续地传到他的下半身，一部分将他依旧挺立的阴茎电得发抖，另一部分麻痹了他试图挣扎的腿，聚集在紧紧蜷缩的脚趾里。没过多久，他的大腿根和小腹都痉挛着提醒他高潮的来临。他下意识用翼手握住阴茎，准备将蓄势待发的精液挤出去，但丁突然抬起了拇指。他垂下眼，看着自己红肿的乳头，只想着射精的大脑一时无法处理快感被剥夺的原因。和被半透明蓝光包裹的阴茎一样，他的乳头也挺立着，脆弱的乳晕有些破皮，在飘着泡泡的水中微微发疼。

他没有来得及体会这微弱的刺痛感，它就被一阵更加强烈的剧痛代替了。但丁把拇指的指甲对准了尼禄的乳孔，连着乳晕和周围的肌肉一起戳了下去。当他再次抬起拇指时，尼禄已经射了。明灭的白光在一瞬间吞噬了但丁的脸和浴室的天花板，又迅速消失了。他的身体弛缓下来，又被但丁稳稳地捞了起来。

但丁戳了戳他的脸颊，问：“要出去吗？”

“那你怎么办？一个人留在这里解决吗？”尼禄疲惫地反问。他早就看到了但丁跨间的帐篷。

“尼禄，我没有侮辱你的意思，”但丁把尼禄放在垫着毛巾的洗手台上，“但是现在的你可能比我的鸡巴还矮。”

尼禄脸红了，一半因为羞恼，一半因为但丁说的是事实。

“我在旁边看总行吧？反正你撸的时候想的大概也是我，”他不服输地说，“最后射我身上也行。”

但丁惊讶地看了他一眼，随后耸了耸肩，像是答应了。尼禄差点怀疑自己的提议没有诱惑力，直到但丁翻出常备在浴室里的润滑，将它慷慨地抹遍他全身。现在的他只差一台照相机就能上色情杂志了。

“那就当着我的面自慰吧，像刚才那样。”但丁让尼禄躺下，又轻松捏起他的一条腿，朝后穴的位置多涂了几层润滑。

然后，他扔下一脸困惑的尼禄，自顾自地脱下裤链，露出半勃的阴茎。他往手上挤了点润滑，就开始缓慢地手淫，视线一刻也没有离开过尼禄。即使尼禄没有听他的话，他也没有多说什么。这反而让尼禄更不好意思了，因为他不知道但丁的想法。一想到但丁表面上一脸平静地盯着他，实际上在想象着无比下流的事，他就兴奋得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“我不知道要做什么好。”

“是吗？”但丁戏谑地说，“你刚才倒是挺清楚的。”

尼禄试探性地将手伸到胸上摸了几下，小指却不小心刮过充血的乳头，令他不禁皱眉。他的手一路向下，一只漫无目的地抚摸着肚脐周围，另一只抓住了软绵绵的阴茎，将它朝外扯了扯。

“我以为你没有在看，所以才......”他支支吾吾地说。性欲得到满足后，无论怎么回忆之前的事，他都只觉得丢人。

“我不这么想。你就是希望被我看到，才故意那么做的，”但丁的语气突然变成了命令型，“现在用左手摸乳头，右手扩张你的洞。好好弄，我会一直看着你。”

但丁在看着他。就因为这个原因，尼禄突然产生了在对方面前露出再丢人的姿态也没关系的念头。在大脑作出清醒的判断前，他的双手已经乖乖执行了但丁的指令。由于有足够的润滑，他的后穴很快就接纳了他的右手食指，问题是他的胸部。他的乳头在之前的过度玩弄下变得异常敏感，即使用指尖蹭一下，疼痛也会胜过微痒的快感。

他的后穴吞下了第二根手指。“我做不到，”他焦躁地说，“会痛。”

“那就捏住你的乳头，”但丁下达了更糟糕的命令，“我数三声。”

尼禄绝望地看着但丁，倒数却已经开始了。他的左手颤巍巍地伸向受尽折磨的乳头，在但丁数到“一”时狠狠捏了下去。

下一秒，他无助地弓起了背，眼球不受控制地向上翻去，嘴也大张着，却发不出声音。太疼了，他边松开手指边想，但又立即恢复了手上的力度，因为但丁在看着他——不，这是他自己的意愿。他的后穴剧烈地吮吸着深入其中的两根手指，阴茎也有了些硬度，正欢喜地流着泪。每当他捏住乳头，那一丝夹杂在剧痛中的微弱快感就会像毒品般腐蚀他的心智，控制他做更过分的事，比如将乳尖拎起，或是掐着乳晕狠狠朝两侧拧。很快，左边乳头带来的刺激已经满足不了他了，于是他又召出翼手以照顾另一边，同时往后穴里插入了第三根手指。

尼禄仰起头，在余光里看见但丁加快了自慰的频率。他眉头微皱地看着尼禄，额上不时有汗珠滑落，和先前游刃有余的模样大相径庭。他的阴茎已经完全勃起了，柱身青筋盘绕，似乎真的比尼禄整个人都要大。这残酷的对比令尼禄再次认识到自己变小之后的无力，又让他怀念起自己还能正常接纳那根怪物的时候。和它相比，三根手指算不上什么，于是他急切地将小指也抵在洞外。再这样下去，他就要把整个拳头都塞进去了。

“你在想什么？”但丁喘着粗气问。他脸颊泛红，看上去离射精不远了。

尼禄想起自己之前不过脑子说的话，不禁担心但丁射在他身上时会不会把他淹死。他的身体似乎很中意这个念头，因为他的后穴又缩紧了，刚好让前列腺碰在手指上。他强忍呻吟的冲动，断断续续地说：

“我想要你插进来……虽然我大概会死……”

“不至于，”但丁笑了，“如果只插手指的话就不会——好吧，拇指除外。”

他让尼禄把双腿折叠着抱在胸前，用空闲的手的小指（它也只比尼禄的手臂细一圈）戳了戳来不及合拢的肉洞，然后强行顶入了小半个指节。在期待已久的饱胀感下，尼禄蜷起脚趾，翼手兴奋地捏紧了乳头。和胸部传来的疼痛相比，后穴被撑到极限的灼烧感也与快感无异。与此同时，但丁的小指一直在缓慢地朝深处前进，直到它撞到了结肠口。

“没想到一个指节就是极限了，”但丁勾了勾小指，“看，你的肚子都被顶起来了。”

尼禄艰难地抬起头，在看见肚脐附近冒出一座突兀的小山后点了点头。现在的他一定像个不合尺寸的指套玩偶。

“这里一直在吸个不停，”但丁也兴奋地盯着那座小山，“真希望插进去的不是我的手指……”

“我也——”尼禄刚想附和，但丁却开始了抽插，顶得他忘记了最后一个词的发音，只能随便找几个母音补上。他接下来能说的话也只剩这些破碎的音节，而就连它们也被他耷拉在外的舌头和溢出嘴角的口水搅得模糊不清。

但丁从来没有完全抽出过手指，只是小幅度且快速地摩擦着前列腺和结肠附近的位置。在身体几乎失去控制的可怕状况下，尼禄的理性幽幽地离了体，居高临下地审视着他，说但丁这样做是为了避免他脱肛。将理性挤出身体的性欲却没有被这煞风景的解说影响，只顾着生产诸如“好爽”、“想要更多”之类的颓废念头，直到它们密密麻麻地填满他的脑袋。他张开嘴，想把这些感受告诉但丁，却只能流着口水，像婴儿一样呓语。他急切地仰望但丁，希望他的眼睛还有说话的能力。

他传达到了，因为但丁突然屏住了呼吸。下一秒，他咬牙切齿地说：“我好他妈想亲你一口。”

尼禄恍惚地盯着但丁微张的嘴唇，在看见其中一闪而过的舌头时，他想象着它柔软的感触高潮了，乳白色的体液断断续续地喷在他的腹部、胸口上。

但丁没有等他射完，就猛地抽出小指，似乎已经无暇顾虑太多了。他把龟头抵在尼禄没来得及并拢的腿间，用极快的语速说：

“尼禄，捂住你的脸，闭上眼睛，我要射了。”

尼禄累得几乎抬不起手指，但还是照做了。他一闭上眼睛，一大股温热的液体像潮水般覆盖了他的身体，随后是第二股、第三股......当但丁终于允许他睁眼时，他全身上下都淋满了白浊。射在脸上的精液顺着手指的缝隙流了下去，于是他的鼻子和嘴巴上也沾了一些。

“靠，我得重新给你洗一次澡了。”但丁进入了贤者时间，懊恼地说。

“随便你。”尼禄迷迷糊糊地回应。但丁的气味覆盖了沐浴露的草莓味，在令他安心的同时也带来了睡意。

他真的睡着了，直到被按在乳头上、以最高频率振动的电动牙刷惊醒。那又是另一个故事了。


	18. 【5DN】◭【NSFW】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要啊！如果但丁再输一场的话，欠了3个月水电费的DMC和他本人都会被卖掉的。拜托了，千万不要输啊，但丁！你要是在这里输钱的话，你欠蕾蒂的高利贷要怎么办啊？你还有一颗金魂石，要是能撑过这一回的话，就一定能够赢回本的。下回，《但丁被送去黑市拍卖会》。The last judgement draweth nigh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *（写得很失败的）搞笑文，老土的黑市拍卖梗（要素微存）+[诊断maker](https://shindanmaker.com/a/585097) 的工口地下城测试  
> *测试结果会贴在文后  
> *是作者性癖全开的自high产物，又臭又长，很雷很怪，看到一半觉得不对劲请立即退出  
> *老样子，OOC+不科学，没有人智商在线，认真你就输了
> 
> 预警：轻微触手奸、排泻（拉的是果冻）、雌堕（要素微存）、淫纹、魔人车

尼禄万万没想到，他第一次来魔界竟然是为了给他的职场前辈兼亲叔叔擦屁股。但丁经常赌钱，手气却烂得离谱，这次甚至把自己赔进了魔界的黑市拍卖会。听说他愿赌服输，十分配合地被押走了。尼禄不知道那个身体的70%由披萨组成的半魔能卖多少钱，更不知道其它恶魔买他来做什么（他的脑海中浮现出“性奴”一词，被他强行驱逐了），只知道他不能放任但丁落入某个不知底细的恶魔之手。

其实救出但丁不难，只要尼禄能还钱就是了。然而尼禄在听到但丁欠下的天文数字后两眼一黑，险些晕倒在DMC发霉的木地板上。幸好他没晕，因为地板上有木刺，可能会扎穿他的脑袋。那账单十分可怕，蕾蒂读了都皱眉，维吉尔见了都摇头（虽然维吉尔刚回到人界，还没开始创业，身上也没几个钱）。不得已之下，尼禄只好不讲赌德，采取极端方式：去魔界强行抢人。这不是件容易的事，两位女士都劝他放弃，说这座城市不能失去第二个恶魔猎人。维吉尔也建议他留下，说但丁有能力自己回来，没必要去冒这个险。尼禄让维吉尔估个时间，维吉尔掐指一算：五百年。好家伙！五百年之后，尼禄的坟头恐怕都长出一座森林了。

于是尼禄不听劝阻，用蓝拳友好地劝服老父亲给他开了个传送门，就进魔界了。他不敢告诉其他人，他这么急切其实是因为他和但丁除了前后辈和叔侄的关系之外，还有插屁眼的关系。这层关系应该排第二，因为他们插屁眼在先，认亲在后。总之，一想到他来魔界的原因既不光彩又难以启齿，和几个月前兄弟俩为了拯救全人类而砍树的宏伟目标有云泥之别，他就十分心虚，走路都抬不起头。幸好魔界空荡荡的，也没有恶魔在意他是否遵守道路安全。

尼禄的目的地是一个名字很长的恶魔领主的城堡。他不仅是拍卖会的主办方，还是害但丁输得倾家荡产的赌场老手。拍卖会还有半天开始，尼禄得在这段时间里找到但丁并把他救出来。根据翠西搜集的情报，这个拍卖会有拍卖恶魔的先例，而那些恶魔在开场前都被囚禁在城堡的地牢里。这地牢可不简单：听说为了防止入侵和逃脱，它和城堡的主建筑间隔着重重机关陷阱。几千年来，无数恶魔以身犯险，都没有了下文……

说实在的，在听到如此恐怖的描述时，尼禄还是有点怕的，毕竟这是人之常情。但是想救回但丁的心情很快盖过了一切，甚至把那点恐惧化成了斗志。他认为，就算死在魔界，也比什么都不干后悔一辈子要好。至于那些陷阱——不去看一下怎么知道呢？也许它们的杀伤力没有传闻中那么大。

尼禄边赶路，边给自己打气，终于到了目的地。为了不引起怀疑，他提前魔人化，跟着几个运货的低等恶魔进了城堡大门。城堡里的恶魔比他想象中要多，还都很忙碌，一心准备半天后的拍卖会。他像无头苍蝇般绕了几圈，连个下楼的楼梯间都没找到。就在他准备找其它恶魔打听一下时，一个印着“通往地牢”的牌子映入了他的眼帘。它大大咧咧地挂在一个紧闭的小木门旁边，门口还坐着一只百无聊赖的犬型恶魔。

“喂，”犬型恶魔叫住尼禄，“你是来找地牢的吗？这就是入口。”

“少骗人了，”尼禄不以为然，“这种陷阱套路我都看腻了。”

“通往地牢的路本来就是陷阱。”犬型恶魔一脸不耐烦，就差向尼禄收入场费了，“你去还是不去？去就快点，早点去我还能早点替你收尸。”

尼禄很想给它一拳，又考虑到不能引人注目，只好忍住了。他打开门，在地上深呼吸了最后一次，才大步踏上不断朝下延伸的楼梯。身后的门立即关上了。

他一边走，一边思考着看门狗的态度。入口设置得这么明显，是因为慕地牢之名而来的恶魔太多，以至于领主必须得标明它的位置来避免它们在城堡里乱走乱摸吗？还是说它确实是个幌子，真正的地牢入口在别处？就算这是事实，他也没时间去找了。

尼禄一步步下着楼梯，在越发昏暗的楼道里左顾右盼，不放过任何可疑的声响和光亮。正因为他只在意周围，在走下某个台阶时，他没有意识到自己的前脚掌踩下的不是石头，而是一个按钮。

听到“咔擦”一声时，尼禄才明白大事不妙，可惜为时已晚。两侧的石壁都轰隆隆地分开了，伸出两排黑漆漆的炮口。

“这迎宾礼也太寒酸了吧？”尼禄挑衅道。他可是一命过飞刀房，还能在老爹的次元斩绝里洗澡的男人，就算那些炮口下一秒变成激光网，他也有信心避开。如果它们很传统地发射子弹，也不过是一个魔爆震开的事。

像回应他一样，周围“嗖嗖”地传来几声发射音。它们有先有后，来自不同的炮口，却不是很密集。射出的东西显然不是炮弹，因为它们撞在墙上和地上时不炸开，产生的声音也很清脆，然后就在黑暗中没了踪影。

尼禄暗笑，轻而易举地凭声音的大小和方位判断出了攻击的方位，边往前跑，边将它们全数躲开。经过最后两个炮口时，他连气都没喘一下。楼梯倒是在他跑步的途中到了头，把他送到了一个小房间里。房间的尽头是一个门洞，从远处也能清楚地看到一截下行的楼梯。看样子，他成功通过了第一个陷阱。

“就这？”尼禄用鼻孔笑了一声。虽然他到头来都没弄懂那些炮口发射的东西是什么，但它们恐怕比注射器还脆弱，别说是尼禄这种半魔的皮了，估计连Empusa这种下等恶魔的触须都打不烂……

且慢。为什么他的胯下会这么热？

这个房间的四角都挂着油灯，比之前那个黑不溜秋的楼梯间亮多了。因此，尼禄也得以看清了正牢牢插在他的阴阜上的一根细小的注射器。针管空空如也，内壁却是湿润的，证明里面的药液现在已经在他的身体里了。

比起它是什么时候命中的，打进体内的药液有什么成分等重要问题，尼禄的第一反应居然是：靠，那些炮口发射的居然真的是注射器。下一秒，他终于意识到了事情的严重性，才拔掉注射器，粗暴地将它踩碎。这当然无法缓解胯下的热意，反而使它更加严重，甚至混入了一股微弱的胀痛感。这两种在折磨人的方面相性极佳的感觉使尼禄产生了一种强烈的冲动：从生殖腔里掏出阴茎。

他没时间思考这个念头为什么如此具体，因为再不这么做的话，他的裆部就要爆炸了。他一拨开覆盖生殖腔的鳞片，不知何时已经勃起的亮蓝色阴茎就立即翻了出来，挺立在空气中。看见它比平时大了一圈，而且还在继续胀大时，尼禄终于明白针管里的液体对他做了什么。

让人阴茎增大的药水？这算什么陷阱？尼禄不清楚这对恶魔来说如何，但至少对一名成年人类男性来说铁定是好事，不然色情网站上就不会有那么多小广告了。他的阴茎很快超过了手掌的全长，直到伸展到大半只前臂的长度才停止膨胀。出于好奇，他忍不住摸了一下，发现一只手只能勉强握住——这比但丁在真魔人状态下的阴茎还大。

尼禄不由得感到一阵优越。他的雄性本能也在一边提醒：摸都摸了，为何不顺便撸一发呢？但是他很快回过神来，意识到陷阱的设计者可能正是想通过激发入侵者的淫欲来让他们松懈，于是用力摇了摇头，往通往下一层的楼梯口走去。

就在这时，一个白影从楼梯口飞了出来，正好和他撞上了。尼禄迅速用鬼手抓住了它，却惊讶地发现那是但丁的浮士德帽。

帽子在尼禄手里挣扎着。它确实散发着但丁的气味，尼禄却依旧不敢掉以轻心，因为他已经中了一次招，而且会伪装、变形的恶魔多了去了。

“但丁在哪里？”他像审讯犯人般低声问道。

帽子挣扎得更厉害了，却依旧挣不脱鬼手。最后，它颤颤巍巍地开了口，却是但丁的声音：“尼禄，是我！我在通过帽子和你讲话！”

尼禄皱眉道：“怎么回事？”

疑似但丁的人说：“我在地牢，但是没人看守，我就把帽子送上来探路了。那些陷阱机关没把帽子当生命体，就一路放它上来了，没想到碰到的是你。你来这么危险的地方做什么？”

“当然是救你出来啊！难道你甘愿被卖掉吗？”

帽子咕哝了几句，随后沉默了，好像不情愿尼禄来救人似的。尼禄心里升起一股无名火，同时更加怀疑帽子的真实身份。

“我不求你对我感恩戴德，但你至少可以和我说声谢谢。”

“好吧，谢谢你冒险来救我，”帽子敷衍地说道，语气里不无烦躁，“但是你不能再往下走了。尼禄，你不知道后果有多严重。”

“能有多严重？不就嗝屁吗？你吃披萨都有几率噎死，也没见你戒掉。”

帽子叹了口气，说：“地牢里有块石板，可以显示每一个入侵者的位置和身体状态。”

尼禄刚想说“那又如何”，又想到他被药水增大的鸡巴还挺在肚子前，顿时把话咽了回去。但丁应该只能透过帽子听见他的声音，不至于连他的样子也看得见吧？

帽子接着说：“你现在身体状态异常，被赋予了‘巨根化’属性，还积累了10堕落值。”

尼禄收回了之前的想法；目前的情况简直比他被但丁用放大镜观察还糟。但是对方的话里出现了一个无法忽视的陌生词语。

“堕落值？”

“我是被关进来之后才了解到这里的机制的。这里的陷阱都会激发入侵者的性欲，而入侵者败给欲望的话，就会积累不同程度的堕落值。积攒到100的时候，这些堕落值会自动变成契约，让他们成为领主的奴隶。”

“所以那些失踪的入侵者没有死。”尼禄安心了不少，甚至往前走了几步。

“但是成为奴隶会让你生不如死！”帽子急切地劝道，却无济于事，“你肯定想不到领主平时让他们做什么！”

“那我就可以安心回家，任你被当成肉便器拍卖，再等你五百年吗？”

“什么？肉便器？五百年？你从哪里得出这种结论的？”

但是尼禄已经抓着帽子走进了通向地下二层的楼梯间。他的脚后跟刚碰到楼梯，身后的门洞马上被一层粉色的封印堵住了。

“这下回不去了。”帽子恼火道。

“都说了，我本来就没打算回去。”尼禄松开了鬼手。经过刚才的对话，他总算相信帽子背后的人物是但丁了。帽子底下钻出一股红雾，撑得它像水母一样飘在空中。

“那好吧，你接下来打算怎么做？”

“当然是想办法避免中招。只要我的那什么……堕落值？不积累到100，不就能平安地见到你了吗？刚才的那个陷阱其实没什么大不了的，很容易就躲开了。”

“但是你还是中招了。”但丁无情地指出，“说说你是怎么中的，没准我们能制定个战术。”

尼禄这才发现他是在自掘坟墓。如果羞耻感能积累堕落值，恐怕他五秒内就要变成领主的奴隶了。他轻咳一声，把按钮、炮口，和不知怎么射中的注射器的事详细描述了一遍，在提到药水的作用和身体的反应时，则一笔带过。

但丁却不依不饶：“你都没说重点。那针药水只是导致你巨根化而已，应该不会增加你的堕落值。你肯定是做了什么，导致你败给了自己的欲望。”

“我……”尼禄盯着毫无疲软之势的阴茎，艰难地开了口，“我感觉下面热得难受，就把生殖器取出来了，看到它不停变大……”

“有多大？”

“比、比你真魔人的屌都大。妈的，这都要我详细说吗？”尼禄的声音颤抖了。不知为何，向但丁描述他的身体状况一事竟然让他产生了性快感。他话音刚落，涨得发紫的龟头就冒出了一滴前液。

“我可没要你和我的屌作比较。”但丁的语气短暂地恢复了平时的戏谑，“尼禄，我想听的是你之后做的事。”

“我用手摸了一下，突然想就这样撸射……”尼禄强忍着朝越来越湿的阴茎伸手的冲动，“但是我发觉这可能才是那个莫名其妙的陷阱的真实目的，就放弃了，然后遇到了你的帽子。”

“也许是自慰的念头增加了你的堕落值，”但丁若有所思地说，“真狡猾，连想法都不放过。”

“所以我接下来只要不想关于性的事就行了吧？”

“按理来说行得通。纯种恶魔在这方面的忍耐力确实不如人类，难怪目前为止没有一个入侵者成功了。”

尼禄咽了口口水，开始沿着楼梯往下走。和之前的小房间一样，这个楼梯间也有照明，至少他能看清脚下了。他的阴茎依旧渴望着直接的刺激，所幸在他能忍耐的范围内。那药水似乎不会提高性欲，只是诡异地让他巨大化的阴茎维持勃起状态，所以他只要撑到药效消失就行了。

他一步一个台阶地往下走，浮士德帽则在旁边默默跟着。出乎意料的是，直到离开最后一个台阶，尼禄也没有发现或是触发任何机关。就这样，他们毫无波澜地抵达了地下二层的房间。它比楼上的房间小一圈，尽头也有通往楼下的门洞。唯一不同的是，这个房间的正中央摆着一张桌子，上面并排摆着四个小瓶，分别装着不同颜色的药水。

尼禄对但丁描述了房间里的景象。他走到桌边，发现上面还躺着一张小纸条，写着：喝药水可解除一个异常状态。

“建议你别喝，”但丁说，“我怀疑这就是这一层的陷阱。”

“我同意，鬼知道这玩意是不是催情剂。”尼禄随手拿起一瓶紫色药水，举高观察了一会，不出意外没观察出什么名堂。

就在他要把药水放回原位时，瓶里的药水忽然散发出一股奇异的香味。尼禄立即捏住鼻子，却还是闻到了一点。神奇的是，这气味让他的头脑清醒了不少，阴茎好像也缩小了一些。他试探性地吸了一口气，发现确实有效。

“但丁，”尼禄立即打开了瓶塞，“纸条可能不是骗人的。”

听完尼禄的解释，但丁依旧半信半疑，建议他一滴一滴地喝。尼禄起初还乖乖听话，喝一滴就向但丁报告一次情况，到后面还是不耐烦地一口气喝光了。药水的效果十分显著，他的阴茎立即恢复了正常大小，并且软了下来，自然地缩回了生殖腔。

“你的异常状态真的消失了，”但丁难以置信地说，“难道这一层真的没有陷阱？”

一个窸窸窣窣地钻出桌底的黑影回答了他们。它是一个章鱼型恶魔，身上的触手却比人界的章鱼要多几根，一蠕动就显得十分恶心。它没有向尼禄发动攻击，而是覆盖了整个桌面，把剩下三个小瓶收入体内。随后，它愤怒地问：

“是你不经允许就喝了我的药水吗？”

“允许？你这样摆着，不是让人随便喝的吗？”尼禄没想到第二个陷阱是钓鱼执法类的。他把空瓶扔到地上，做好了战斗的准备。章鱼恶魔散发的魔力波动不强，他有十二分的信心把它揍成肉酱。

“不可饶恕，你要接受惩罚！”

章鱼恶魔怒吼着，像一块飞饼一样朝尼禄扑来。它实在是太弱了，即使尼禄为了混进城堡而没有带武器，他也没有产生一丝紧迫感。

“太慢了。”

尼禄的鬼手不费吹灰之力抓住了章鱼恶魔，把它撕成了两半。惨叫声划破了地下室沉闷的空气，紧接着，两块连着触手的黑色肉片掉到了他的脚边。它们没有化成齑粉，却“咻”的一声融入了地板。

糟了，让它逃了！尼禄环顾四周，发现一道黑影正迅速地在房间的四壁里游动。这陷阱果然没有那么简单——那只看上去很弱鸡的章鱼恶魔居然和房间是一体的。

黑影很快出现在尼禄的脚底下。尼禄朝楼梯口奔去，却低估了黑影的面积。它一覆盖他的退路，五六根触手就钻出了墨黑的地面，死死缠住了他的双腿。它们越攀越上，最后扭成了两只手型的结构，强硬地拨开了他的臀瓣。

“尼禄！？”帽子在尼禄周围打转，所幸章鱼恶魔没有把它当成目标，“你还好吗？”

“我没事，”尼禄使出浑身解数都无法往前移动半步，只好在体内积蓄魔力，准备用全力的魔爆将那些触手震开，“只是腿被触手缠住了——啊！”

他的话突兀地变成了一声惊叫，因为一个湿软的物体突然碰到了他的肛门。他艰难地扭头，发现那是一条像嘴巴般张开的触手，而正在来回舔舐他的穴口的物体真的是一条舌头。舌型触手似乎不想浪费时间，把周围弄湿后就灵活地伸进了尼禄的身体。这冰凉的异物感本该让尼禄反胃，触手却好死不死擦过了肠壁上的每一个敏感点，令他呼吸急促，好不容易蓄了一半的魔力差点紊乱失控。

“到底怎么了？”但丁担忧地问道。他会这么问，肯定意味着石板上的数值没有出现变化，让尼禄冷静不少。

“触手……伸到了我后面……”尼禄忍耐着呻吟出声的冲动，明白他要是败给这快感，就前功尽弃了，“在里面动……但是再过一会……我就可以把它们……震开……”

“你做得很好，”但丁帮不上忙，只好在旁边鼓劲，“再坚持一会就过关了——”

“混蛋，”尼禄感觉下腹一热，不由得夹紧了肠内的触手，“快闭嘴！你表扬我……会让我……兴奋……”

但丁立即住了嘴。很快，尼禄蓄好了魔力，毫无保留地将它释放了出来。一道强烈的蓝光以他的身体为中心绽开，把触手和黑影都轰得干干净净。后穴的异物感消失了，取而代之的却是一股湿意。

蓝光消散后，尼禄无力地半跪在地，不是因为体力不支，而是因为一股更加难耐的性冲动。他喘着粗气，无法阻止从后穴一路流下大腿根的液体。他的后穴失控地收缩着，勃起的阴茎也重新从发涨的生殖腔里弹了出来，不断流着前液。那只章鱼恶魔也算有种，竟然在生命的最后一刻往他的体内注射了催情药。

“尼禄，”但丁沉重地说，“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”

“先说坏的。”尼禄的指甲几乎抠进了地板。他太想自慰了。

“你的异常状态变成了‘发情’，而且会持续五层。”

“好的呢？”

“你的堕落值没有增加。”

“那就好……”尼禄完全放松了，身体软倒在地板上。冰凉的地板紧贴着他的阴茎，稍微冷却了他的欲火，却同时强调了他后穴的空虚。他什么也不敢想，包括他自己，也包括但丁。

“但是你接下来的路会很难走。”但丁警告道。他停顿了一下，接着说：“所以我还是觉得你应该回——”

“你他妈再劝我放弃一次试试？”尼禄冷笑道。一只翼手代替了无法动弹的身体，愤怒地在地上砸出了一个浅坑。

但丁只是叹了一口气。

尼禄大脑放空地趴了几分钟，感觉身体状况稍微好了些，便扶着墙站了起来。巨根化状态和他现正忍受的发情状态相比简直是小巫见大巫，他只能屈着身走，用蓝拳把双手固定在身侧，以免它们在摆动时蹭到不该碰的地方。他体表的鳞片和翅膀上的羽毛都变得异常敏感，连空气的流动都会被感知成触碰。

他走下楼梯，速度比之前还要慢。帽子耐心地跟在旁边，一言不发。不知为何，不断有风从楼梯的尽头灌上来，于是尼禄只能走走停停，在风大的时候用没有痛觉的翼手抵挡。

“我以为地下室是密闭的。”尼禄斟酌许久后说。他开始不信任自己的大脑了，生怕再正常不过的话题都能让它联想到性交。

“也许和下一层的陷阱有关，”但丁说，“从我这边看，你已经离地牢越来越近了，也许再过个两三层就能到了。”

“但愿吧。”尼禄说。他发现楼梯间内的照明正逐渐减少，原本几米一盏的油灯变成了十几米一盏，最后完全消失了。相对的，从底下吹上来的风越来越大了，甚至足以吹乱他的长发。

几步之外的台阶隐藏在黑暗之中。尼禄停下了，不敢轻举妄动。他有预感，地下三层就在不远处。但是黑暗增加了变数，万一室内全都是上一层的那种黑色触手，他怎么可能避得开？而中招的话——

“操！”尼禄赶紧打住了这个想法。但丁被他吓了一跳，问他发生了什么。

“路突然变黑了。”尼禄答道。他没有把自己的担忧说出口，怕但丁又劝他回去。在但丁有机会开口前，他往黑暗里踏出一步，说：“但是我有把握。”

他一点把握也没有。走了几步后，他的脚开始踩到果冻状的物质。它们覆盖了接下来的所有台阶，把楼梯弄得滑溜溜的。在翼手的辅助下，尼禄起初还能勉强以墙为支撑，但是到了墙壁都沾满果冻状物质的时候，就算他有八百只手也无能为力了。终于，他脚底一滑，一屁股摔坐在楼梯上。

楼梯已经变成了滑梯。还没来得及报告情况，尼禄就一路滑了下去，速度比坐魔界树里的血动脉还快。几秒后，厚得淹没了楼梯的果冻状物质毫不留情地把他甩出了最后一级台阶，让他“扑通”一声掉进了一个沼泽。

沼泽很浅，只到尼禄的胸口。他抬起头，发现地下三层竟然是一个岩洞。岩壁上到处都是大小各异的空洞，有些被夜光石填满，有些则呼呼地朝岩洞里送风。夜光石最密集的地方在沼泽另一侧的岸上，而这一层的出口也在那里。

帽子迟了半分钟才找到尼禄。“你离地牢更近了，”但丁说，“这一层怎么样？”

“只有一个沼泽，”尼禄说，“也就儿童游泳池那么长？而且还不深，我应该很快就能游到对岸。”

“小心，”但丁提醒，“陷阱可能藏在水里。”

“水怪之类的吗？”尼禄伏下身，“就算它抓住我，我只要像之前那样忍一会，再把它杀掉就是了。”

他试着游了一小段路，结果还算顺利。沼泽里全都是害他滑下楼梯的果冻状物质，但它们并没有产生强大的阻力。安全起见，他游的是蛙泳，只不过头一直维持在水面上。尽管速度不快，再过不久他也能上岸。

蹬腿的时候，他不可避免地要分开双腿，这也让一部分果冻状物质进入了由于发情而变得松软的后穴。这点质量根本无法填补他的空虚，于是他的后穴更用力地收缩起来，贪婪地吞吃了更多的果冻。当他离岸边还差两个手臂的距离时，他的直肠已经塞满了果冻，肚子也鼓起了一个小包。

尼禄咬紧牙关，逼迫自己不去在意下腹的饱胀感。他终于游到了头，扶着岸边的石头想站起来，却发现他的腿绵软无力，好像和沼泽同化了一般。不仅如此，包裹着下半身的果冻状物质开始逐渐升温，仿佛他不知不觉已经从恒温的室内泳池游进了温泉。体内的果冻也不例外，它们温热地填满了他的肉洞，让他不得不联想起和但丁做爱时，被对方内射的感觉。

幸福感和充足感席卷了他的思考，但它们同时也是致命的。尼禄眼前一白，手松开了石头，导致他的脸沉到了沼泽里。他挣扎着再次尝试上岸，四肢却打着颤，就连翅膀也不听使唤。

“我上不去。”尼禄只好向帽子求救，却发现他连吐字都开始不清晰了。脸沉进沼泽时，他不小心喝了一口果冻。它甜得吓人，像用人造香精和甜味剂配成的廉价水果糖，却让他莫名其妙地口水直流。他突然感觉嘴巴也空落落的，只有舔舐或是含住什么才能缓解。

“抓住我，”帽子飘到了他的手边，“我拉你一把。”

尼禄用最后的力气抓住了帽檐。帽子底下的红雾猛地变大了，像助推器般抬起了帽子，顺便将尼禄扯出了沼泽。尼禄没站稳，一松手就摔倒在地，全身上下都沾着果冻。岩洞里的冷风拂过他的身体，却丝毫没有缓解笼罩全身的热意。他终于发现变热的不是沼泽，而是他的身体了。

糟透了，尼禄想。而他剩下的一半思考依旧集中在他的下半身上，不断强调着后穴被填满的感觉有多舒服，想要更多之类的信息。出口就在眼前，但他至少得排出体内的果冻先……

当他的后穴放松时，一股果冻出其不意地喷了出来。这突如其来的排泄感爽得他脚趾蜷缩，于是他赶紧用手指堵住即将呻吟的嘴巴。然而，他的舌头又迫不及待地缠上了爪尖，就要把它当鸡巴舔弄了。他只好拔出手指，不知如何是好。

“你还好吗？”

“抱歉，”尼禄断断续续地说，“刚才游泳的时候……沼泽里的果冻……进去了……我也喝了一点……它的成分好像……不对劲……”

但丁沉默了一会，随后迟疑着开口：“尼禄，你的异常状态又多了一项，而且还是‘发情’，不过只会维持两层。你的堕落值也——”

尼禄干笑了几声。身上叠加了两层发情状态，难怪他连舌头都捋不直。他承认道：“我刚才高潮了一次……实在没忍住……”

即使只是在陈述事实，他的小腹也兴奋地绷紧了，仿佛通过回忆把之前的事重新经历了一遍。他的后穴猛然一缩，又在放松的时候带出一股果冻。这成了导火索，因为他再也控制不了自己的括约肌，后穴开始像拉肚子般一股一股地往外喷果冻，不断发出“噗噜噗噜”的丢人声响。

“没关系，”但丁安慰道，“堕落值只增加了10而已。往好点想，没准你接下来就算一直中招，到地牢时都积不到100——你在放屁吗？”

“你才他妈的放屁，”尼禄无力地反驳，感觉肠内的果冻已经排出了大半，“我只是……在想办法……把那些该死的果冻……弄……出来……”

说完，他翻过身，变成张开腿仰躺的姿势，然后迷迷糊糊地将手指伸进了后穴。魔人的爪子很尖锐，他只能轻轻抠挖，以免伤到内壁。但是在发情的状态下，就连这种温水煮青蛙般的刺激也被放大了百倍。他的肉筒很快吸住了手指，不让它退出。

尼禄“啧”了一声，用力拔出了手指，带出了一些碎裂的果冻。穴口还没来得及合上，他就再次伸入手指，重复了之前的步骤。过了一会，手指已经挖不出果冻了，他却停不下来，甚至加快了抽动的频率。异物离开身体时产生的空虚感像一颗用绳子吊在天花板上的糖，让他欲罢不能。

“听、听见了吗……”他不由得将腿分得更开，好让但丁听清楚作为证据的“咕叽”声，“我真的在……清理……”

“我看你只是在自慰，”但丁无奈地说，“你真该听听自己现在发出来的声音。”

“我没有！”尼禄用高了八度的声音说。理智提醒他但丁是对的，可惜控制他的身体的早就不是理智，而是情欲了。他的手指越探越深，甚至开始不自觉地往前列腺的位置蹭。

“你已经控制不了自己了。”但丁平静地陈述道。凳腿摩擦地面的声音传出帽子，也许意味着他起身了。

这语气很不符合他的性格。尼禄的脑子昏昏沉沉的，分辨不出夹杂在他语气里的是对轻易沉溺于快感的尼禄的失望，还是对越发恶化的情况的绝望。即便如此，这也足以让尼禄找回了一丝危机感。他恋恋不舍地拔出手指，让仅存的理智支撑着他站了起来。

“我还能继续。”他一字一句地说，害怕一松懈就会让那些占据大脑的淫荡想法脱口而出。如果他真的要发泄，至少也得在找到但丁之后——

这个想法让他的身体更难受了。他踉踉跄跄地走进楼梯间，只顾机械地往下走。以他现在的状态，就算前面出现一个再明显不过的坑，他可能也会踩进去。但丁没有再说话了，也许是意识到他一点也不靠谱，对他彻底失望了。尼禄也对自己很失望，因为现在就连台阶的棱角都会让他产生想蹭的冲动。

尼禄清醒时想都不敢想的下流幻想一个接一个地冒了出来。它们和但丁的最后一句话一起在他的脑子里搞拉锯战，害这段通往地下四层的鬼知道多长的楼梯变成了活地狱。当他的脚再次碰到地板时，他感觉像过了一个世纪。

第四层的布局非常奇怪。它的左侧是楼梯间，右侧则是一个斜坡，而斜坡的尽头有微弱的光亮。一根粗绳连接着斜坡的起点和终点，高度却远不足以做滑索，材料也不是钢丝，不知有何用意。斜坡旁的墙上贴着一张纸。尼禄走了过去，花了比平时多一倍的时间才读懂上面的字。

“抱歉，刚才有点事——”沉默许久的但丁突然说话了，“尼禄？我能感受到你的魔力了！”

“我也是，”尼禄感觉他的心跳正在加速，“这个地方有一条路……可以直接通往地牢。”

不用他特意感知，急需伴侣的恶魔面已经找到了不远处的一只强大且熟悉的恶魔的位置。他看向斜坡尽头的光亮，明白那就是地牢的入口，而但丁就在门后。

尼禄忍下又一波袭来的冲动，断断续续地说明了第四层的情况，然后继续复述纸上的内容：“只要把绳子夹在腿间走下斜坡就能过关，失败的话会直接掉到下一层。”

尼禄以为但丁会劝他走风险（或许）比较小的楼梯，但丁却立即说：“照着纸上说的过来吧。”

他听上去甚至有些急切。尼禄猜对方沉默的一大段时间里肯定发生了什么，但是时间紧迫，只想从生殖本能的折磨中解脱的身体也不让他磨磨蹭蹭地打听详细。他走到斜坡边缘，总算看清了绳子的真面目。它表面粗糙，从头到尾布满了大大小小的绳结。越接近终点，绳结排列得越密集。

看到那些绳结，尼禄的大腿根开始不由自主地发颤。如果要边夹着绳子边走，他的后穴和会阴一定会擦过绳结。对他异常敏感的身体来说，这样做带来的刺激肯定远远不止简单的摩擦感，更何况斜坡大约有一百米长。这显然是最后的陷阱，可是他真的能忍住不高潮吗？

但是但丁希望他走这条路，而且谁都无法保证走楼梯绕远路是更安全的办法。尼禄深吸一口气，抬腿跨在了绳子上。

感知到重量后，固定绳子的装置十分智能地向上调整了高度，紧紧卡进了尼禄的臀缝。尼禄除了夹紧它外别无他法，否则他就要站不稳了。为了进一步保持平衡，他用鬼手抓住了前方的绳子。

第一个绳结在数米外。然而他只是往前走了几步，就不得不停下来了——他低估了绳子摩擦下体带来的快感。每往前移动一点，紧绷的绳子就会压迫他的会阴和生殖腔底部，带来一阵难耐的酥麻感。他的阴茎挺在比绳子稍微高一些的地方，随着绳子的抖动而小幅度地上下晃动着，从顶端甩出的前液把绳子弄得湿淋淋的。

尼禄放缓了脚步，等上一波快感过去，再走下一步。但是积聚在下腹的快感只增不减，很快就要到达临界点了。更糟的是，他再走一步就会碰到绳结。

“但丁，我——”他赶紧把自己即将高潮的报告咽了回去，“我可能会走得很慢。”

“没关系，”帽子飘到了尼禄的前方，像是在鼓励他，“照你自己的步调来就行。”

听见但丁人生导师般的语气，尼禄难免产生了一丝罪恶感。他再次迈步，看着第一个绳结没入他的腿缝。

硬邦邦的绳结缓缓碾过代替阴囊位置的生殖腔底部，再滑向尼禄的会阴，比绳子更用力地按压着那块地方。他咬牙憋住了呻吟，上半身不受控制地前屈。这也让他的阴茎碰到了绳子。当绳结到达他后穴的位置时，他的龟头恰好在粗糙的绳面上摩擦了一下。这出其不意的刺激成为了最后一根稻草，他颤抖着夹紧双腿，马眼喷出一股又一股的精液。

由于忍耐太久，他射了很长时间，意识差点飘到了另一个世界。当但丁在旁边不断喊他的名字时，他才回过神来，绝望地看着滴下绳子的白浊和仍旧勃起的阴茎。

“我……没事，”他气喘吁吁地向但丁报告，“只是……绳子上的绳结……”

但丁似乎立即理解了他的状况，说：“试试一口气冲过来？”

尼禄很想尝试但丁的提议，可惜在这种状况下，他根本跑不动。快步走倒是可以，但是他在一开始就已经体会到了这样做的后果。他张开翅膀，改用左手抓绳子，同时用右手抬起了阴茎，以免它再碰到绳子。他不敢握住，不然他的手会不自觉地开始套弄。除此之外，一种站在原地，用下体前后摩擦绳结的念头冒了出来。他的身体已经牢牢记住了刚才的射精，不分场合地想要再来一次。他终于明白，这些陷阱最可怕的地方在于它们会赋予千奇百怪的异常状态，使入侵者在看见最普通的物品或是环境时产生性欲和快感。然而现在领悟这点有什么用呢？他的理智很快也要随波逐流了……

“等我们见面，”但丁打断了他悲观的思考，“你想做什么都行，我一定会满足你。”

这比尼禄胯下的绳子有诱惑力多了。趁恶魔面出现了短暂的松懈，他加快了前行的脚步。越来越多的绳结擦过他的下体，而他被性欲支配的大脑应景地将这些刺激置换成了但丁爱抚他的幻觉。他想起他们有一次在魔人状态下做爱时，但丁急切地帮他扩张，爪子却不小心划过会阴时的感觉，忍不住又射了一次。

离地牢还有一半的距离。前面的绳子几乎不再有平滑的部分了，只有大小各异的绳结像摩斯电码般以不同的组合与间隔排列着。想到经过那段地方时可能会产生的快感，他的阴茎在掌中期待地跳动了一下。

“尼禄，你的堕落值在上升。”

“我知道，但是不这样——靠！”一个大绳结差点顶入了尼禄的肛门，“我就……没法尽快赶到你那边……”

“没事，我只是发现石板上的数值变了而已。”但丁听上去一点也不慌张，也没有说明堕落值上升了多少。

自从到达第四层，尼禄就隐约感觉但丁的态度变得很奇怪，却无暇细想，因为要是再分散注意力的话，他可能又要在不知不觉中高潮了。如果他的堕落值在剩下的路程中积累到100，即使他到达地牢也无济于事。为了避免最坏的情况发生，他稍微减缓了前行的速度。

然而，他一放慢脚步，斜坡仿佛嫌弃他走得太慢似的，竟然像自动人形电梯一样动了起来，把他往地牢的方向送。斜坡的移动速度比他原本的步行速度更快，不出两分钟就能让他抵达终点，只是他必须在这两分钟里忍受更强烈的刺激。

“斜坡、在、动——”尼禄只来得及拼凑出几个关键词，三个相连的绳结就从他的胯下蹭过，把他没说完的话（他其实也不知道自己想说什么）变成了一声尾音上扬的呻吟。他手忙脚乱地捂住嘴，却忘了那是固定阴茎的手。因失去支撑而微微朝下倾斜的阴茎再次碰到了绳子。他只感觉性器前端传来一阵火辣辣的刺激，就经历了这一天的第三次射精。

他的大腿根和臀缝都像火烧般热，甚至因摩擦过度而一下下闪着刺痛感，但就连这些本该算作痛苦的感觉都被他的大脑理解成了快乐。他本想一手捂嘴一手扶性器，在意识到这样做维持不了平衡后，只能放弃掩盖一声接一声地冒出嘴巴的淫荡声音，改用双手握住阴茎。他不得不握着，因为裹满前液和精液的阴茎太滑，可能会在移动中滑离手掌，但在经过一组没完没了的绳结时，他的手指越收越紧，最后和他一起失控了。他仰起头，在又疼又爽的刺激下流着口水，双手大胆地套弄着阴茎。也许他的身体和思考都被越积越多的堕落值改造得越发接近奴隶了。他只想高潮，但即便射了一次又一次，他的阴茎还是又硬又烫，后穴也空虚得可怜。唯一能真正满足他的人近在眼前，他现在的行为却只能让他远离对方。他实在是太舒服又太痛苦了。

斜坡丝毫不关心尼禄逐渐迟钝的思考，把他送到地牢门口后，就嗡嗡地震动了几下，将绳子降回了原本的高度。他昏昏沉沉地离开绳子，连腿都伸不直，没有发现帽子在某一刻已经消失了。

地牢的大门高大且厚重，充满了压迫感。周围挂满了灯，将门中间的铜制封印照得闪闪发亮。尼禄从未见过这种封印，却凭直觉把右手按了上去。顿时，亮蓝色的纹路从封印的位置向四周散开，迅速爬满了整扇门。他没来得及想这意味着什么，就被一阵温暖的白光吞噬了。

白光还没消散，尼禄就闻到了一股浓烈的血腥味。但丁的气味也在其中，吓得他立即睁开了眼睛。当看清站在面前的人只有浑身是血的但丁时，尼禄暗自松了一口气。

“尼禄，你做到了！”但丁急忙扶起尼禄，让他靠墙坐下。但丁的气味好像变了，至少和尼禄之前从帽子上闻到的气味有微妙的区别。

尼禄这才发现他是躺着进地牢的。虽然这个姿势不太体面，但他终于和但丁会合了。他扫了周围一眼，发现他们在一个宽敞如别墅客厅的房间里。尼禄想象中的地牢是一个摆满刑具的阴暗空间，这个房间却十分明亮，还摆设了床和桌椅之类的家具。这些家具不仅巨大，还刺棱棱的，显然是设计给皮糙肉厚的恶魔用的。对面的墙上挂着一块深灰色的石板，但是距离太远，尼禄看不清上面的字。他把房间的环境和在魔界赶路时看到的风景对比了一下，明白被关进这里已经是住五星级酒店般的待遇了。只不过牢房还是牢房，这里没有门窗，他连自己从哪里进来的都不知道。

想到这里，他总算意识到自己的大脑不再受到发情状态的干扰，可以正常思考了。不仅如此，他的身体也不再过分敏感，就连但丁碰他的时候也没有产生过激的反应。只有他的小兄弟在和一切唱反调，维持着勃起的状态。

尼禄急忙捂住下体。但丁看见了他的动作，却没有笑，而是担忧地问：“你还好吗？”

“好得不能再好了，”尼禄不好意思地撇开了视线，“我怀疑进门之后那些异常状态已经消失了。”

“保险起见，我再去看看。”但丁转身就要往石板的方向走。

尼禄突然很想让但丁留在身边。他扯住但丁的外套下摆，鬼手也配合地按住但丁的肩膀，把红衣的恶魔猎人翻倒在地。为了不让但丁离开，尼禄立即扑了上去，跨坐在对方身上。

但丁困惑地仰视着他。尼禄也很困惑：他没有打算做得这么绝……

他必须说点什么来缓解尴尬。于是他提出了在心中盘踞已久的疑问：“你身上的血是怎么回事？“

“哦，这个啊，”但丁不自在地眨了眨眼睛，“我把这里的领主杀了。”

“什么？”尼禄不敢相信自己的耳朵，“那么——”

“我就是新领主了。”但丁接着他的话说了下去，“我一开始没打算这样的，毕竟是我输钱在先。但是我担心你会半路撑不住，就趁那家伙来巡视时把他干掉了——你不用担心这里的其它恶魔会怎么想，它们都是力量至上的。”

“所以我们能离开这里了？”

“对，现在有了领主的权限，我们可以从另一个出口离开地牢。”但丁舔了舔嘴唇，“天啊，我居然快一周没吃披萨了。”

尼禄强忍翻白眼的冲动，说：“那我们得抓紧时间。”

“是啊，所以你最好别再脱我的裤子了。”

尼禄低下头，诧异地看见他的手真的在但丁的裤子上。不知不觉中，它们解开了但丁的裤链，甚至把裤头拉下了半个臀部。但丁有不穿内裤的糟糕习惯，于是他浓密的阴毛和沉甸甸地垂在腿间的睾丸和阴茎都暴露在了灯光下。

“我、我没打算这样！”尼禄急忙辩解，手却罩住了但丁的性器，轻轻揉弄起来。他到底在做什么？现在应该优先做的事是——帮但丁口交？为什么他会这么想？

“尼禄，我不知道你是突然想来一发还是怎么的，”但丁的脸快被一下下掠过阴囊的爪子吓白了，“但是你至少可以先解除魔人化。”

“我试过了，没有用！”尼禄惊慌地吼道，“我控制不了——我现在只想吸你的屌。”

但丁瞪大了眼睛，显然被这不合时宜的直白请求惊到了。然而尼禄已经趴在了但丁的胯间，脸离被爱抚得起了反应的阴茎越来越近。但丁只好魔人化，为了不让自己的屌在尼禄的尖牙利齿下断成两截。这大概是他有生以来最丢脸的魔人化原因了。

尼禄在下一秒含住了但丁的阴茎。柱身上的倒刺一根根刮过他的上颚，痒得他不断分泌唾液。他越含越深，鼻尖很快碰到了但丁的阴阜。但丁的阴茎捅进了他的喉咙，又热又针扎般痛，他却爽得翻了白眼，从来不知道嘴巴被填满会这么好受。他的后穴似乎很羡慕嘴巴现在的状态，收缩着吐出暖呼呼的润滑液。等一下，他的身体什么时候多了这种功能？

但丁艰难地直起上半身，想推开尼禄的脑袋，双手却被鬼手牢牢抓住了。尼禄无视了他的挣扎，开始上下吞吐嘴里的性器，鼻唇沟被激烈的动作扯长了一截。他开始尝到但丁的前液了，而留在他舌头上的味道也和但丁的气味一样，变得异常甘甜。

以榨取精液为目的的急躁口活居然让但丁很受用。每当尼禄的喉咙夹紧他的龟头时，他都会呻吟出声，双腿几乎要抬离地面。即便如此，他依旧想让尼禄停下。

“小鬼，你太急躁了！”尼禄的牙齿正好磕到了冠状沟，让但丁不自然地停顿了几秒，“操，在家里怎么不见你那么热情？

尼禄想说“我也不知道”，但是他的嘴被塞得满满的，只能发出意义不明的“呜呜”声。尝试几次后，他终于把嘴抽离了但丁的阴茎，然而在张嘴说话时，舌头的第一反应竟然是伸出去舔但丁的龟头。所以他只能一边用舌尖来回清洁不断冒出马眼的前液，一边含含糊糊地说话。

“我没打算这么做，”他的唾液滴到了但丁的大腿根上，“但是你尝起来太甜了，我受不了……我需要你的精液……”

“我看你……呃、还处于发情状态，”但丁根本不对尼禄的胡言乱语买账，“放开我，让我去看看……你的数值……”

尼禄清楚，不到万不得已，但丁不会对他使用暴力手段，但是他再继续下去的话，后果就很难说了。他松开但丁的双手（竟然成功了），但丁则立即抓住了他头顶的角，小心而又有力地抬起了他的头。尼禄没东西可舔了，舌头却固执地耷拉在下巴上，像只中暑的狗。

“能站起来吗？”但丁试探着问。

尼禄点点头，撑起四肢，缓缓站了起来。但丁也起了身。尼禄的视线依旧钉在但丁的下体上，但至少他有机会像个正常人一样说明情况了：“我觉得我很清醒，但是我现在就想你用精子灌满我的嘴——我不知道为什么我会说这种话！”

但丁只是一脸震惊地看着他。“尼禄，看看你的肚子。”

尼禄照做了——似乎只要但丁的语气是命令形，他擅作主张的身体就会听话——然后他愣住了。他的肚脐眼下方不知何时多了一个复杂的心形花纹，随着他的呼吸节奏闪烁着橙红色的光。这颜色让他联想到了但丁的真魔人，以至于他首先感受到的只有安心。

“这是淫纹，是你成为奴隶——准确来说是性奴的证明。”但丁说，“也许你的异常状态在进入地牢后清零了，但是你的堕落值不会。它肯定在你通过第四层时到达了100。”

“可是——”尼禄不愿相信这个事实，“我有自己的意志，现在也没有听命于人啊！”

“你有，”但丁斩钉截铁地说，“把右手抬起来。”

尼禄还没理解但丁说了什么，他的右手已经举过头顶了。

“等一下，难道说——”

“没错。因为现任领主是我，所以你在积满堕落值的那一刻，就已经成为了我的奴隶。” 

尼禄几乎要气晕了。他是为了避免但丁成为性奴才来救人的，谁知到头来性奴竟是他自己。他们的关系本来就要素过多，现在再多出一层操蛋的主奴关系，那还怎么瞒得过别人？如果他以这种状态回DMC，别说工作了，就连和但丁相处估计也够呛。万一他在大庭广众下突然把持不住自己……画面太美他不敢想。

“这玩意能撤销吧？你现在是我的、呃、”尼禄差点咬了自己的舌头，“主人，所以你有决定权吧？”

但丁闭上了眼睛，开始调动体内的魔力。尼禄感觉到一条维系着他们的无形纽带剧烈地波动了几下……然后就没有然后了。

但丁睁开眼，一脸歉意地说：“这个契约属于陷阱机制的一部分，不是我设计的，所以我得回去找懂行的人帮忙。”

“回去？我们现在这样能回哪里，警察局吗？”

“你说得对，”但丁指了指尼禄的淫纹，“得先解决你肚子上的问题。”

尼禄并非第一次见到淫纹。入行五年来，他见过形形色色的恶魔，其中包括淫魔，而它们的特征就是位于身体的各个部位，最大的甚至能覆盖全身的淫纹。淫纹的状态可以体现一只淫魔的饥饿程度：闪烁意味着空腹，持续发光则意味着饱腹。这个契约虽然没有把他变成淫魔，却把他变成了没有主人的精液就活不下去的性奴。因此，他刚才的一系列怪异言行的目的是尽快摄取但丁的精液以果腹。

“好，”被但丁用严肃的目光盯着，尼禄反而变得不好意思了，“用嘴还是……”

“随你来，”但丁笑了，“我不是答应过要满足你吗？”

尼禄犹豫了一会，决定继续做他没做完的事。他让但丁坐到床上，自己则蹲在地上，重新含住了对方的阴茎。混着一丝辛辣感的甜味再次占据了他的鼻腔和口腔，让腹上的淫纹满意地发热了。他的目标是让但丁射精，而最快的方法是让对方直接干他的喉咙。

他微微仰头，用手指了指自己的角，又指了指自己的喉咙。但丁立即理解了尼禄的意思，双手从两侧钻进他的头发，兜住了他的脸颊和后脑勺。抓稳后，他开始缓缓地上下移动尼禄的脑袋，像在试用新买的飞机杯。确定尼禄没有出现呕反射后，他才插到底。

尼禄感觉他后穴分泌的润滑液已经滴到地上了。他不清楚但丁发现了没，但还是忍不住抬眼确认。同时，但丁正好拨开了他的刘海。他们对视了几秒。在看到但丁眼里的欲望不输自己时，尼禄兴奋地发出一声鼻音，被但丁当成了“可以动了”的讯号。但丁抽出半截性器，将尼禄的脑袋固定在原处，随后开始毫无顾忌地在他的嘴里抽插。

尼禄起初以为自己能跟上，却很快被顶得喘不过气，只能扒着床沿保持平衡。那根狰狞的阴茎刮得他从舌尖到喉头都像针扎般痛，然而小伤口愈合时产生的麻痒感又像电火花似的噼啪炸开，让他头晕目眩，爪子在床板上抠出刺耳的怪声。在视野被泪水模糊、嘴巴麻得几乎要失去知觉的情况下，他的听觉变成了感知当前情况的唯一手段。他能听见但丁的龟头撞到他的软腭时发出的闷响，也能听见但丁抽出阴茎时勾出来的干呕声。这些声音都在给他的兴奋程度添柴加火。他张开翼手，一只包住了硬得随时都能射的阴茎，一只伸到了屁股后面，抠挖起湿淋淋的肉洞。

“操，尼禄，”但丁小声咒骂了一句，“你现在的样子真的——”

他没有说完，就狠狠把尼禄的头按进了自己的胯间，在快感下蜷缩的爪子狠狠扯住了尼禄的长发。尼禄痛得闷哼一声，然后惊恐地发现但丁的阴茎根部在逐渐膨胀成结。他的嘴肯定容不下但丁的结，下巴也会脱臼——所幸但丁还保留着常识，迅速把结拔了出去。下一秒，但丁的阴茎抖了一下，将大量温暖而又粘稠的精液灌进尼禄的喉咙。尼禄竭尽全力地吞咽着，感觉下腹的淫纹越来越热，而这股热意逐渐变成了电流般的快感，好像在奖励他终于填饱肚子一样。

那个该死的契约真的把尼禄的嗅觉和味觉搅得一团糟。奶油般的甜味盖过了精液应有的咸腥味，让他本能地想品尝更多。难怪淫魔会毫无抵抗地以精液为食，他想。

几分钟后，但丁才结束射精，小心地把软掉的阴茎抽出尼禄的嘴。看着原本的功能被无视，只能无谓地缩小、消失的龟头球，尼禄有些可惜，又不禁幻想它接下来进入后穴时的感觉。

“怎么样？”但丁变回人形，用手指梳了梳尼禄被他抓得乱糟糟的头发。

“很好吃——”尼禄脱口而出，下一秒就后悔了，“靠，这听起来像个低成本黄片的台词。”

“我不是问你味道如何，”但丁喷笑出声，“看来淫纹还在影响你的意志。站起来，让我看看你的肚子。”

尼禄乖乖执行了命令。他在喝精液时射了一次，阴茎湿得要命，大腿内侧的鳞片也被从后穴流出的淫水裹得亮晶晶的。他很想遮住，身体却在命令的束缚下一动不动。但丁凑近了尼禄的小腹，显然只关注淫纹的状态，尼禄却依旧产生了被视奸的错觉。他的淫纹仍闪着光，不过频率比之前要低得多，在不闪烁时呈黯淡的红色。这证明但丁的精液起了作用，只不过一次的量还不够，所以他还是会说夸张的黄片台词，也无法解除魔人化。

“我看还得再来一次，”尼禄说，“这次我想用后面。”

“随时都行，”但丁往后一仰，躺在了床上，“你想让我来还是自己动？”

“当然是自己动，”尼禄看着但丁的懒散样，讥讽地说，“不能勉强你那身老骨头。”

“喂，我没那么老！”但丁反驳，却一点也不生气，“还有什么要求吗，我的奴隶？”

“去你的。”尼禄跳上床，扑到但丁身上去堵他那张气人话连篇的嘴。

这次但丁没有在尼禄的尖牙前退缩了。他没有魔人化，却依然大方地张开嘴，和魔人化的尼禄唇齿交缠。尼禄的牙齿很快划破了但丁的舌头和嘴唇，然而他不但没有喊停，反而还眯着眼睛，游刃有余地享受着他需要的疼痛。血渗出伤口，混着唾液流下了他的嘴角。尼禄贴心地帮忙舔干净了。

在接吻时，尼禄不断用臀缝蹭着但丁的阴茎，同时用翼手刺激着它。当但丁硬得可以插入时，尼禄结束了他们的吻，直起了上半身。他反手握住但丁的阴茎，把它对准了自己的洞口。然而周围的润滑液实在太多，他试了几次，阴茎都调皮地滑开了。

“不知道你还有这能力，”但丁打趣道，“以后我们不用买润滑了，省下的钱——”

“一个披萨都不会买，也不会成为你的赌资。”尼禄轻轻捏了一下手里的阴茎，让但丁住嘴。

他用翼手抹掉多余的润滑液，才成功把龟头挤进自己的后穴。即使那里被触手、果冻，和他的手指进入过，但丁的大小依旧需要他花时间适应，就像往常一样。尼禄一点一点坐下，而但丁也沉默地看着他，和他们有时在家里做的时候一模一样。要不是尼禄能看见他垂到身前的长发和铺着不知名恶魔的皮的大床，他甚至要产生无事发生过的错觉了。

他终于坐到了底，放松地呼出一口气，等待后穴被撑开的刺痛感散去。他摸了摸自己的小腹，望着但丁说：“我以为被契约变成性奴的人会丧失自我，一天到晚只想被主人干……但是我好像不太一样？”

“可能是因为我不想让你变成那样吧，”但丁随意地将手臂叠在脑后，露出头发的耳尖却红了，“不过上一任领主确实是这样对待他的奴隶的。”

主人的意愿会影响契约的表现形式，听上去还挺合理。然而尼禄还没来得及感动，但丁又坏笑着说：

“所以你真心希望做我的狗的话，我也不是不能配合你。”

“还是免了。”尼禄翻了个白眼。

但是他的淫纹对这个提议起了反应，又开始隐隐发热。也许他们真的可以考虑这种玩法，但那也是以后的事了；尼禄一边这么想，一边抬起腰，开始吞吐但丁的性器。

从解决问题的角度来看，他应该像刚才那样，让但丁掌握主导权才对——他只知道怎么让自己爽，不清楚怎么动能让但丁快点射——但是他不想轻易认输。为了更方便用力，他俯下身，腿弯曲着踩在床上，臀部像做蹲起运动一样翘着。他刚把手按在但丁的肚子上，对方就说：“小心点，别抓破我的衣服。”

“那就给我脱了或者魔人化，”尼禄一阵恼火，只好把手撑到但丁的身体两侧，“为什么不魔人化？”

“因为我的屌会成结，还会射很久，”但丁的理由竟然十分正经，“你不是赶着要回去吗？”

“真那么在乎我的话，就三秒之内给我射。”

“然后被你笑话早泄吗？好不划算哦。”但丁拍了拍尼禄的手臂，“把手撑到后面，身体往后仰——对，就是这样。没关系，这样你也可以动。”

尼禄只好不情愿地遵守命令，做出M字开腿的姿势。这样一来，他贴在肚子上流泪的阴茎和他们的结合部都被但丁看得清清楚楚。他忍不住想合上腿，但丁又说：“别动。”

“你能不能一次性说——操！”尼禄看见橙色的真魔人轮廓在但丁身上一闪而过，“我没让你变成真魔人！”

“你越紧，我射得越快。”但丁朝他眨了眨眼，“坐稳了吗？”

“坐你——”尼禄还没骂完，埋在他肚子里的阴茎就开始胀大、变形，同时一股橙红色的光覆盖了但丁同样在变大的身体。真魔人的阴茎本身就像一只怪物，除了标配的突起和倒刺外，包裹柱身的鳞片随时可以像伞一样撑开，把阴茎牢牢钉在尼禄体内。那感觉就像体内进了一只滚烫的活物。它强硬地往上钻，想突破束缚它的狭窄肉筒，撑爆尼禄的肚子。

尼禄疼出了眼泪，但这撕裂般的疼痛又莫名其妙地让他安心。这也是契约搞的鬼吗？

在随时可能被字面意义上操死的恐惧下，他的后穴反而顺从地分泌出更多润滑液，以容下约有手腕粗的庞然大物。他的下腹被顶出一个小包，刚好突出了淫纹。和但丁现在的体格相比，他确实又小又紧，只不过是个不合身的鸡巴套。这个对比让它更兴奋了。

“太、乱来了……”尼禄无法从鼓起的肚子上移开视线，“我的、屁股……会、坏掉……”

“那要……看你自己了……”但丁喘着粗气，显然在忍耐顶跨的冲动，“毕竟是你……负责动……”

尼禄吐字不清地骂了一句，颤抖着抬起腰。每次拔出时，但丁阴茎上的倒刺都会勾着他的内壁不放，带来一阵恶寒；而在重新坐下时，倒刺又会擦过他的敏感点，于是这种恶寒又变成了快感。动了几下后，他忍不住握住了阴茎，只顾追逐逐渐涌上的射精感。很快，他就射在了但丁的腹肌和胸口上，身体脱力地向后倾倒。他用手肘撑住上半身，望着天花板大口大口地呼吸。

“小鬼，我没有打扰你的意思，”但丁缓缓呼出一股灼热的蒸气，“但是以你这效率，可能再过半个小时我也不会射。”

“知道了，”尼禄不耐烦地说道，还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，“你来动总行了吧？”

真魔人的五官难以辨认，尼禄却觉得但丁笑了。他是觉得这样很有趣，还是早就料到变成真魔人后骑乘位就不方便了？两种可能性都让尼禄不爽。他用鬼手狠狠拍了一下但丁的臀侧，小心翼翼地拔出了体内的怪物巨屌。但丁的阴茎沾满了尼禄的淫水和他自己的前液，湿漉漉的鳞片呼吸般开合着。底下红光明灭，像在石缝中流动的熔岩。尼禄感觉他又要流口水了，急忙移开了视线。

“躺下，把腿并起来抬高。”但丁命令道。

尼禄照做了，但是他的腿使不上力，只能抱着腘窝强行掰直。但丁俯下身，长长的舌头钻进了尼禄的臀缝，在他大张的穴口周围用力舔了几下。尼禄被舔得浑身发软，小腿几乎要撞到但丁的角上。与此同时，他又不由得开始想一些无关紧要的事，比如这床如果是但丁卧室里那张破木床，可能床板已经被但丁腿上的刺扎塌了。当然，他和但丁都没有在卧室魔人化的胆量。

舔够了之后，但丁直起身，左手把阴茎扶到了尼禄的洞口，右手抱住了尼禄的双腿，把它们一起架在他的右肩上。他问：“在笑什么？”

“没什么，只是在想……如果我们在家里，肯定早就把家具搞坏了。”

但丁低声笑了：“这张床确实不错。没准我们可以把它搬回去。”

“这个城堡——”尼禄倒吸一口凉气，因为但丁一口气插了进来，“已经是你的了，以后你想来多少次都行。”

“说到这个，”但丁缓缓动起了腰，“我听说有几个魔界的大人物也会参加拍卖会。它们知道我杀了前领主、让拍卖会泡汤的话，一定会对我恨之入骨……所以我们还是得逃。”

“不早、说……”尼禄艰难地抓紧了床上的恶魔皮。他的双腿在但丁的掌控中，上半身在一次次撞击下前后磨蹭着床面。幸亏他的魔人皮糙肉厚，还有翅膀垫着，否则皮都能磨掉几层。

但丁似乎不想再聊天了，抽插的频率越来越快，不一会就把尼禄干成了一滩无法思考的软泥。在双腿并拢着被固定的状态下，阴茎挤开肠肉的感觉更加鲜明，他却无法像平时那样屈腿逃离快感，只能被动接受。他淌着口水，越来越高的呻吟声混在结合部传来的拍打声里。

“你太大了……”尼禄大着舌头说。他心里想的是“我受不了”，说出口的却是“我好喜欢”。虽然这也是实话。

但丁低吼一声，阴茎上的倒刺狠狠擦过了尼禄的前列腺。尼禄眼前一白，没有被触碰过的阴茎缓缓流出几滴半透明的精液——他已经没东西可射了。他的大腿抖得像抽筋了一样，脚爪难耐地分开、合拢，而这也是他唯一能做出的挣扎了。但丁享受着他肠壁的收缩，每次都往同一个地方顶，丝毫不顾忌他在前列腺高潮后异常敏感的身体。

尼禄接连高潮了好几次，一边祈祷但丁快点射精，一边又希望但丁永远不要停下。他的身体已经到达了极限，就连但丁呼到他腿上的蒸气都会让他浑身过电般颤抖一下。就在他的意识逐渐模糊时，但丁的阴茎上的鳞片突然撑开了，随之而来的是一个大得让他猛然清醒的结。

“能接受吗？”但丁气喘吁吁地说完，就呻吟着射进了尼禄的肚子。尼禄感觉他被撑到极限的肠壁被一股热流缓缓灌满了，而这充足感又让他高潮了一次。

过了一会，尼禄终于恢复了讲话的能力。“你的结在我体内，”他用沙哑的声音说，“就算我不能也得接受。”

“确实。”但丁松开尼禄几乎失去知觉的腿，不好意思地挠了挠下巴。不知为何，他在真魔人形态下做这个动作，竟然让尼禄觉得有点可爱。

在但丁持续不断的射精下，尼禄的肚子越涨越大，像怀孕了一样圆滚滚的。他肚脐下的淫纹也越来越亮，在但丁的结消失时完全变成了橙红色，不再闪烁了。

“再解除魔人化试试？”但丁用手掌按了按和他的真魔人颜色一样的淫纹，“我应该暂时满足你了。”

“然后被你还没变回去的屌戳死吗？”尼禄难耐地扭了扭腰，不知道淫纹被摸居然也会产生快感。

“抱歉。”但丁又挠了挠下巴，乖乖变回了人形。他缩小的阴茎轻易滑出了尼禄的后穴，同时带出了一大股精液。

“我是不是应该把它堵回去，让你吸收完再走？”

“你知道我的身体不是这么工作的，”尼禄生气地说，“不知道我变回去后肚子会不会缩小。”

“管他的，我们真的得走了。”但丁望向天花板，好像感知到了什么。过了一会，尼禄也隐隐听见地牢外传来隆隆声。

尼禄只好解除魔人化——他的肚子依旧鼓着，只是比魔人状态时好多了。为了避免漏一裤子的惨剧，但丁从浮士德帽里取出一颗硕大的红魂石，堵住了尼禄的屁眼。尼禄一脚把但丁踢出了领主专用的出口。

于是，他们离开一片混乱的城堡，返回了人界。但丁口中的“懂行的人”其实是维吉尔，于是尼禄千辛万苦想隐瞒的插屁眼关系连着主奴关系一起被全DMC的人知道了。只不过维吉尔确实给力，没过几天就帮他们消除了契约。但丁不但没有卖身，反而成为了在魔界坐拥不动产的领主，然而他立即成为了魔界的通缉犯，一时半会也没法回去享受了。于是，他们的日子很快回归了吃披萨睡觉打恶魔的正轨。

几个月后，尼禄突然想起这件事，问但丁：“如果我当初没来救你，你打算怎么样？维吉尔说你要过五百年才能回来。”

“别听他胡说，”但丁刚吃完晚饭，在用牙签挑牙缝，“我最迟两天就能回来，比砍树快多了。”

尼禄困惑地皱起眉。但丁接着解释：“送到你们手里的账单都是换算成人界的钱的，但是我当初赌的是红魂石。你觉得我会缺这个吗？”

“那你怎么乖乖跟着他们去了魔界？”

但丁咧嘴一笑：“当然是为了看我这样帅气的恶魔能卖几个钱。”

尼禄沉默了，不知道如何表达此时的复杂情感。最后，比起给那张欠揍的笑脸来一拳，他弯下身，在但丁的脸颊上狠狠亲了一口。但丁手一抖，牙签戳破了牙龈，疼得大叫起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 测试结果自翻：
> 
> 尼禄：1层/堕落值0  
> “咔擦”一声踩到了某个按钮！顿时，注射器从某处飞来，砸中了阴茎，赋予“巨根化”属性 【堕落值】+10
> 
> 尼禄：2层/堕落值10 【异常状态：巨根化】  
> 桌上放着装了液体的小瓶。喝下的话可以治疗任意一个异常状态，但是由于擅自喝了药，被药的主人以惩罚为由往屁股里打了媚药，导致接下来5层会“发情”。如果不喝则什么也不会发生。
> 
> 尼禄：3层/堕落值10 【异常状态：发情（有效期5层）】  
> 脚一滑掉进了沼泽。沼泽由媚药组成，进了屁股！浑身颤抖着高潮了，赋予“发情”属性 【堕落值】+10
> 
> 尼禄：4层/堕落值20 【异常状态：发情（有效期4层）+发情（有效期2层）】  
> 悬崖另一端伸来一根绳子。另一边可以看见出口。想离开就必须把打了许多结的绳子夹在胯下走完全程。【堕落值+80】 做不到的话则无法离开，前往下一层。
> 
> （我也想测多几层的但是四层就GAME OVER了（草））


End file.
